White Tiger and the Red Hood
by StoneWeaponX
Summary: White Tiger's worst failure was that she couldn't save a young man and now her failure is back and causing more harm then good. will she put an end to his vendetta will he join her and shield or will he be consumed by his own hate and anger Red Hood Friend or Foe
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone i don't own marvel or DC. And if you like this you should really check out my other crossover story with the wolverine and the avatar the legend of Korra

White Tiger and the Red Hood

A beautiful dark skinned Latina woman name Ava Ayala AKA White tiger walked around the Hellicarrier ignoring her teammates and everyone's attempts to comfort her. Spiderman web swing past White tiger and felt a chill run up his spine which made Spiderman quickly turn his attention to the young heroine and as soon as he was about to put his hand on her shoulder he was swept away by a cosmic flash. As soon as Spiderman was able to get his barring he realized what drag him around the corner "what are you thinking web-head? Do you have a death wish?" Nova questioned as he pointed at Spiderman's face "what is your deal bucket head? Something is wrong with tiger and she isn't talking. We should ask and see what's up" Spiderman explained as he pushed past Nova only to walk into Powerman "listen Spidey there is something we need to tell you about Ava"Powerman announced as he placed his heavy hand on Spiderman's shoulder.

White tiger made it to her room and sat at the foot of her bed then she slowly took off her mask and tossed it aside as she thought back to that dreadful night...her first failure as a hero. "WAIT...are you telling me A student in super hero school Ava Ayala...failed to save someone "Spiderman questioned as he leaned against the wall in the hallway "yeah why do you think White Tiger is such a stick in the mud and why she doesn't laugh at my jokes" Nova complained while Powerman shook his head" ...they brought the poor kid back to the Hellicarrier...but "Powerman answered as he looked down towards his feet "Fury and his team of medics did everything they could but he was pronounced dead a few hours later and it really messed up White tiger" Nova added. Spiderman thought what Ava must have gone through with her first major lose as a hero" how did the kid die?" Spiderman questioned. Ava tossed and turned in her bed as she dreamed about her first time when she dawned the White tiger mantle. It was a day filled with both happiness and pride but at the end of the day she got her first taste of reality.

"White Tiger. To the main room immediately" Coulson shouted over the intercom. Ava quickly dressed into her White tiger suit and looked into the eyes of her White tiger mask "after six months of training with shield Academy I am ready to carry on the White tiger legacy. I am ready to make my father proud"Ava thought in her head as she slipped on her mask and ran down the hall and made it to the main room to meet Fury standing in front of a monitor "glad you could make it White tiger let me be the first to congratulate you for graduating from shield academy and welcome you as a true hero and with that we will assign you your first mission. We have been getting reports of abductions and we located the location of one of the abducted. One 17 year old male five foot ten and a hundred eighty pounds" Coulson addressed as he handed Ava a folder with the young man's information. Ava looked over the image of the young man and took his key facial features into memory; she saved the mental images of his blue eyes, scruffy black hair, his light skin tone, and strong jawline. Ava frowned when there was no name on the information sheet "Director Fury what is the kid's name?" Fury looked over his shoulder and answered Ava's question "Jason Todd"

(Somewhere in a storage container by the docks)

The lights abruptly shut on chasing away the dark revealing a young man with a sack over his head sitting in a wooden chair and his hands tied behind his back "h-hello? Is a-anyone there?" Jason addressed in a shaky voice hoping for someone to answer "oh come now, it's been six months Jason I think it's time to face the facts"- "SCREW YOU" the mysterious man answered as he revealed himself to Jason Todd only to be interrupted by the young man. Jason Todd studied the mysterious man's facial features and realized the man had bleached skin with green hair and eyes but the most distinct feature was his wide permanent grin. As quickly as the light shut on the mysterious man smack Jason with a crowbar in a downward strike sending him crashing to the floor "why...why don't you just kill me already" Jason groaned between his teeth "WHAT? No no no no no i don't want to kill you... well... at least not yet anyway" the man answered as he plunge the crowbar back down against Jason's head sending him to his back. "WOW. Now that looked like it really hurt" the man admitted as he smiled his devilish grin. The mysterious man then swung the crowbar backhanding Jason across his jaw sending him tumbling across the cold tile floor. "Whoop. Now hold on. That look liked it hurt a lot more" the mysterious man joked as he looked down at Jason Todd gripping the crow bar in his hand "SO. Lets try and clear this up ok pumpkin. What hurts more? A? *SMACK* or B *CRACK* Forehand *SMACK* or Backhand *CRACK*"the Man questioned as he savagely beat Jason Todd to a disgusting bloody pulp breaking his ribs, arm, and cheek bone in which the man only laughed hysterically as he watched the young man struggle to breath. Jason laid in his pool of blood and struggled to speak only able to mumble a few words that where barely coherent. The man quickly gets on his knee and kneels over the young man trying to make out what Jason struggled to say "a little louder lamb chop. I think you may have a collapsed lung. that always impedes the oratory system" the maniac whispered only to get a mouthful of blood spit in his face by Jason Todd in which the mysterious man furiously slammed Jason's head to the hard floor "NOW THAT WAS RUDE... I suppose im gonna have to teach you a lesson so you can better fit into the community as a respectable young man...Nahhh I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar" the psychotic man grinned as he jammed his foot into Jason Todd's back and began laughing hysterically as he held the crowbar above his head while Jason slowly closed his eyes shut anticipating the worst.

Director Furry watch the monitor as he observed White Tiger quickly make her way to her Location to reach Jason Todd "Director Furry we just uncovered a crucial detail" Agent Coulson interjected as he handed him a file. Director Furry looked over the file and his one good eye shot open and rushed to his communicator "White tiger Get Out Of There NOW!" Fury ordered as he observed White Tiger over the Monitor. White Tiger still made her way to the storage Location "no way Fury im almost there i can do this" White tiger argued as she leaped from building top to building top "THAT IS AN ORDER DAMMIT. YOU ARE NOT YET READY TO HANDLE WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO FACE" Fury shouted as he slammed his fist into his desk "I have trained for six months, i am your best student, being a hero runs through my blood its a family tradition, I was BORN for this" White tiger argued as she stop to catch her breath looking out towards the storage units "YOU HAVE BEEN TRAINED TO FIGHT SUPER VILLIANS NOT A PSYCHOTIC KILLER...trust me White tiger if you go in there... you will die... You are not prepared to handle the Joker" Fury revealed

"Okay kiddo I gotta go. It's been fun though right?" Joker spoke to himself as he stepped out the door and looked back to see the limp body that laid on the floor lifeless "well maybe a smidge more fun for me than you? Im just guessing since your being awful quite...Anyway be a good boy, finish your homework, and be in bed by nine. And HEY...Please tell the big man i said...Hello" joker whispered in a sinister tone as he exited the building Laughing hysterically. Jason slowly open his one good eye and rolled to his back and flung his feet over his head and fed his tied hands through his feet so his hands where now in front of him. Jason slowly stood to his feet and attempted to make his first step only to hear and feel a loud crack through his leg and immediately falls face first to the cold hard unforgiving ground. Jason slowly looked up and groaned in pain as he started to slowly crawl his way towards the door.

White Tiger looked towards the building and notice a man in a purple hoodie walk out the front door of the storage "hold that thought Fury I just picked up someone who is leaving the building" White tiger addressed while fury zoomed in on his monitor and scanned the figure and when the results came in his worst fears came to realization "AVA GET OUT OF THERE NOW IM CALLING IN THE AVENGERS" Fury shouted. White tiger eyed the scrawny man "how can that little guy get Fury so worked up? He doesn't seem like a threat" Ava thought as she stealthily jumped down to the ground and completely forgot about her main objective of a search and rescue and was now determine to prove that she can handle herself and take down the notorious Joker "Quick White Tiger retrieve the young man Jason Todd and get the hell out of there" Fury ordered only to have White Tiger cut him off" negative director Fury i have the Joker in my sights i can take him out quick and easy"

Jason finally made his way to the door and got on his knees and turned the door knob only for the door not to open. It was lock. Jason looked around to find another way out but he caught a faint beeping noise and slowly turned towards the noise to see a bundle of dynamite strapped on top of a barrel of gasoline with a timer that counted down its last ten seconds. Jason slowly shut his eyes and leaned against the door taking in his final breath

"DAMMIT AYALA THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE GET THE KID AND GET OUT OF THERE" Director Fury roared as he started to lose his temper "DIRECTOR FURY I CAN-"*BOOOM* White tiger argued only to get cut off by the fiery explosion which sent her flying back almost knocking her unconscious. Ava slowly rose up to see the fiery devastation of steel. She quickly ran towards the pile of destruction and dug through the wreckage only to discover a heavily burned young man who can only be "J...Jason" Ava whispered as she dragged him out and frantically called a medic Evac. To get her and Jason out of there.

Ava sat outside the medical wing of the Hellicarrier "he is going to be fine...he has the best of the best working on him...hell they work on stupid Nova and he hurts himself weekly" Ava thought as she attempted to reassure herself. Fury walked out of the medical wing and looked down at Ava "is...is he gonna be ok?" Ava whispered as she kept looking towards the ground. Fury sternly looked at White Tiger but his rough exterior melted and he got on one knee to look into Ava's face "Jason Todd was dead before we could treat him...im sending you back to shield academy. you clearly don't understand what it means to fallow orders and as a result your arrogance got this young man killed but even worse than that you could have gotten both of yourself killed" Fury informed as he got back up and gently placed his hand on Ava's shoulder and patiently let her sob away.

"Whoa...Ava talked back to Fury and got a kid blown up?" Spider-man questioned in which Nova and Powerman both glared at him for his blunt response "sorry... But how can Ava think about the past like that? She was a rookie it was a mistake and even if she did do what she was told she would have been caught in the blast and they both would have died" Spider-man countered "that's what we told her webs...it's just she still blames herself for that guys death" Nova commented in which all three team members stood there awkwardly

Furry walked down the hallway making his way to White tigers room. He slowly knocked on the door "Ava? Can i come in?" Fury questioned but he got no response "weird she usually answers the door. And its only ten at night" Fury thought to himself as he slowly opened the door and noticed the room was empty "god dammit" Fury mumbled under his breath as he stormed out of White Tiger's room.

Ava slowly made her way on top of a building that looked out towards what use to be the storage unit now its just an empty scorched lot "beautiful night isn't it" a voice whispered behind her in which she attempted a swift kick only to hit nothing. She stared at the empty space in confusion "i could have sworn i heard someone" Ava thought to herself "nice legs. That tight suit does a good job at complementing your figure" Ava quickly turned around to see a man in gray pants with black military boots, two holsters for his pistols, a sheath on his right hip for his knife, a dark brown leather jacket, a tight black body armor suit underneath the jacket with a red bat symbol spray painted on his chest, then his bright red helmet with soulless white eyes. Ava growled at the man instantly getting in her fighting stance not letting herself drop her guard "easy Kitty let's take it easy ok" the mysterious man attempted to calm as he walked around Ava "who the hell are you supposed to be? Biker fetish man?" Ava teased in which the man stopped in his footsteps "really? Did you come up with that one on your own? Its Red Hood lady. Get it right" Red hood corrected as he got closer to the edge and turned around to face White Tiger and slowly leaned back and fell off the ledge of the building. Ava quickly ran to the edge only to see the Red Hood standing on a lamp post looking up at her and even though she couldn't see any facial features of his she could tell he was smirking "aww we just met and you're already worried about me. I knew you cared" the Red Hood cooed "ARE YOU SOME KINDA IDIOT OR SOMETHING? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOUR SELF KILLED" Ava roared as she gracefully landed on her feet "huh i guess all cats do land on their feet. Even the sexy human kind" Red hood flirted as he back flipped off the lamp post and also landed gracefully in front of her. Ava shook off the compliment and growled in frustration "what the hell is a no name punk like you doing here" Ava questioned as she walked past him and headed towards the empty lot "i just have some history here i think it was two years ago today was the last day i was here" The Red Hood answered which caused Ava's eyes to widen as she remembered the only two other people who were here on that night. Jason Todd who died and...The Joker "he must have gone through a wardrobe change over the years. I won't let this guy get away. RRRAGHH" she thought to herself as she lunge towards him and slashed at the Red Hood's helmet causing sparks to fly making him disoriented "ARGH BITCH" Red hood roared as he pulled out his left pistol and shot towards White tiger. White tiger quickly took cover behind a few shipment crates only to see that Red Hood had leap over the container and shot her in her thigh quickly immobilizing her. White tiger instantly fell to the ground expecting to see blood gushing out only to see nothing "oh come on. You really didn't think I'd shoot a pretty girl like yourself. You're lucky it came out of my left gun. That's my rubber bullet gun i didn't come out here to kill... At least not tonight. I was actually hoping to run into you tonight...White Tiger" the red hood revealed as he leaned against the shipping crate "you know who i am? Then you know you're in some real deep trouble for shooting a shield agent" Ava threatened as she limped and leaned against the crate for support "HAHA. Please. Your more like a shield trainee and yes i do know you"- "Well Well Well Look what we have here two super heroes in the wrong turf looks like we have to teach them a lesson" Red Hood argued only to be cut off by five thugs who slowly started to make their way towards them. Red hood looked at White Tiger and cursed himself when he noticed her struggled just to keep herself on two feet "ok maybe I took it a little too far when I shot you in the leg-" "YOU THINK" Red hood apologized only for White Tiger to cut him off growling at him furiously. Red hood sighed in defeat and handed her his left pistol "ok I deserve that just take this and keep yourself safe" Red hood ordered and was about to take off only for him to feel a pair of claws sink into his arm and drag him back down into cover "OW GOD DAMMIT someone needs a pedicure" Red Hood quipped as he rubbed his arm "TAKE YOUR STUPID PISTOL BACK. I DO NOT. KILL" White Tiger growled as her face was just a few inches away from Red Hood's helmet. Red Hood smiled behind his mask because unbeknownst to her his helmet can see through hero's mask and can reveal their identities. Red Hood stared into her light brown eyes and her beautiful exotic brown skin "damn she is beautiful and she has a feisty side to match her inner tiger…damn that's hot" Red Hood thought to himself as he kept staring into her eyed. White Tiger frowned he was obviously in his own world so she gave him a reminder *SLAP* White Tiger slapped Red Hood back into reality and smirked as he stumbled back "glad I got your attention now" White Tiger teased as she put her hand on her hip. Red Hood shook his head and glared at the tiger themed heroine and realized she gave him back the pistol " this is my left pistol. Remember the whole rubber bullet gun? So shut up and take it. I won't be long I hate keeping a beautiful girl like you waiting" Red Hood teased as he back flipped out of cover and landed right in front of the five thugs who were making their way towards white tiger "hey punks guess what-" "What?"- "SMOKE BOMB THAT'S WHAT" *POOF* Red hood quipped to the thugs and instantly threw a smoke bomb and vanished into smoke and confusion "SHIT. GET BACK TO BACK BEFORE HE TAKES US ALL OUT." One of the thugs shouted as he pulled out his knife. Red Hood circled around the thugs and wrapped his arm around the thugs neck and dragged him away from the rest of his gang and took out his serrated knife and plunge it deep into his gut and twisted it and held it in as he watch the life slipped away from his eyes and let his lifeless body slump to the ground. "Wait boss were missing one of our guys" the thug mentioned as they look around and noticed white tiger leaned up against a crate and they slowly made their way towards White Tiger. "crap they see me and because of that stupid Red Doofus I can't fight" White Tiger thought as she looked down at the pistol. As soon as one of the thugs popped his head around the crate and looked up and down white tiger's body and gave him a devilish grin and slowly made his way towards the young heroine "boss I don't think we have time for this-shut up and keep watch it'll only be five minutes" the Boss barked as he slowly made his way towards white tiger and licked his lips. "easy there big guy. You at least have to buy the pretty girl dinner first" Red Hood shouted as he zipped line towards the thug that leaned over White tiger and kicked him into the crate knocking him out instantly. The remaining three thugs quickly turned around and attacked red hood trying to stab him only for red hood to disarm the two and broke one of the thug's arms and kicked the other one unconscious "what do you say tiger I can kick some ass-" *BANG* "oh shit?" Red hood quipped as he forgot about the third thug who snuck up behind red hood and was about to stab him only for white tiger to shoot him in the head with the rubber bullet gun knocking him out cold. Red Hood looked back and forth from White tiger and the thug who is unconscious "damn girl you have good aim-"*CLICK* "HEY NOW…were on the same side crazy cat lady" Red hood told White Tiger as he held his hands up in defense. White Tiger growled as she pointed the gun at Red hood "The name is WHITE TIGER" *BANG* White tiger smirked as she shot him in the groin and sent him to the ground groaning in pain. White tiger limped towards Red hood and chuckled as she extended her hand to help him up "he may be a annoying douche but he did help me when he had plenty of opportunities to leave" White tiger thought in her head as she watched Red Hood roll around in pain with his hand between his legs "auughh grow up I shot you in your cup it isn't that bad" White tiger groaned annoyingly as she shook her head "I..Im not wearing a c-cup you crazy broad" Red Hood groaned weakly. White tiger started to chuckle and then broke out into a hysterical laughter. Red hood growled and looked up at white tiger "its not FUNNY" Red hood growled as he grabbed white tiger's hand and stood up and caught his breath while white tiger chuckled and dusted him off.

White tiger and Red hood sat at the ledge of the docks and let their feet dangle over the water and talked and got to know one another "so two years ago you were going to save someone but in the end you got the kid killed" Red hood restated as he looked over to where the empty lot was and membered the pain he went through that night. White tiger sighed in defeat and looked out towards the water. "this girl was going to save me but diddnt…I should be mad but im not. She was just a rookie and if she would have lost her life to save a lost cause like me I wouldn't forgive myself" Red hood thought to himself as he placed a hand on white tiger's shoulder which caused her to look into his white soulless eyes "he forgives you tiger trust me. If you would have gotten in there both of you would have died and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for being the cause of your death" Red hood reassured only to have White tiger snap and stand up and cross her arms looking away from him. Red hood slowly stood up and stared at white tiger "the poor girl still blames herself for my death" Red hood thought as he started to hear white tiger start talking "I was RESPONSIBLE TO SAVE HIM AND I FAILED… my PRIDE GOT IN THE WAY AND I FAILED…i..i still haven't forgotten his name…Jason Todd…I'm so so sorry Jason" White tiger vented as she slowly looked down in defeat. Red hood slowly walked up behind her and whispered in her ear "its ok tiger..i forgive you" red hood whispered which caused White tiger eye's to widen as she quickly turned around to face him only to noticed that he vanished and so have the bodies of the thugs. "he…he can't be" white tiger thought as she slowly walked to where the thugs where and noticed that one of their knives had a little blood on it "one of the thugs must have cut him…I could get it analyzed at shield" White tiger thought as she quickly snatched up the knife and quickly heads to the Hellicarrier.

(back at the Hellicarrier)

White tiger walked back and forth as she waited for the results that came from the knife "this can't be happening I saw him die we buried him Fury to-…Fury" White tiger thought to herself as she suddenly stop when she thought of Fury and remembered that he was a master spy which means he was also a master of keeping secrets" *DING DING* Ava's thought was instantly cut off and ran to the computer to read the results "D.N.A 100% match to Jason Todd currently deceased" the computer read while Ava studied the screen "I need a word with Fury" Ava thought as she printed out a sheet of the results and stormed off towards Fury's office. *KNOCK KNOCK* "FURY. I need a word" Ava shouted as she Knock furiously on the door. Fury swung the door open and glared at Ava who also glared at him "I noticed you snuck out on a school night and now you're here banging on my door… you better have a damn good reason if you think im not gonna-" "CUT THE CRAP FURY AND EXPLAIN" Fury scolded only to stop dead in his tracks and looked as if he saw a ghost when he stared at the sheet of paper with the D.N.A results.

(Somewhere at an abandon factory)

A bunch of gang leaders sat around a table waiting patiently each of them eyeing one another wondering which one of them was responsible for this meeting "ok im sick of waiting, who set this up? was it you Italians? "One of the gang leaders shouted in an Irish accent "I thought it was one of you guys asking for us to join the Otto Octavius since you already rolled over for the fat punk" the Italian snapped back "rolled over? The mask whack six of my crew in a month, SIX…some of my best men too" the leader of a Jamaican drug smuggling gang shouted as he slammed his fist against the table. "then the hell with this, im going if you sorry sack of losers want to hang around and-" "SIT DOWN…it's my meeting" the head of the Italian gang stated but was cut off when a voice from the dark roared through the abandon factory Catching everyone's attention. "its him…"-"We didn't do nothing wrong" the group of gang leaders whispered as they starred at the mysterious red helmet figure "well we all know that's a lie" red hood revealed himself as he walked out of the shadows and held an assault rifle in his hands. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU-""QUICK SMOKE HIM" *CLICK BANG BANG BANG" the Gang leaders shouted as they drew out their pistols ready to shoot him down only for Red hood to beat them to the trigger and shot the table sending the gang members scurrying under the away like cockroaches " I SAID SIT DOWN" Red hood shouted as he aimed the rifle towards the group "YOU WANNA DIE? THERE ARE EASIER WAYS TO KILL YOURSELF" the Leader of the Irish gang shouted "Yeah like yelling at the guy who's holding the Ak-47. Listen to me you bunch of pathetic excuse for life… I will be running the Drug trade from now on. You scumbags are the worse this city has to offer and im offering you more arms for a deal. You go about your business as usual but kick up forty percent my way that's a much sweater deal then the scrapes those super villains leave you, in return you will have total protection from the junior heroes that make you scumbags look like a joke but, you stay away from kids and school yards, NO DEALING TO CHILDREN GOT IT. If you do…your dead" Red hood threatened as he offered his deal towards the leaders of the different gangs "ok crazy man this is all generous but why in the hell should we listen to you?" one of the gang members shouted in which red hood tossed a duffle bag in the middle of all the gang members. All the gang members circled around the bag and slowly opened the bag and gasp in shock while they saw the gruesome surprise in the bag "those are the heads off all your lieutenants that took me two hours. You wanna see what I can get done in one evening? MAKE NO MISTAKE Im not asking you to kick in with me…im telling you" Red Hood stated as he shot a whole clip of bullets into the bag causing everyone to dive to the ground for cover and looked up to see that the mysterious Red hood character disappeared. One of the gang leaders picked up their heads from his cover and looked at the other gang leader "forty percent works for me" the leader stated as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Red hood stood on top of the building and watch as the New York traffic buzzed and kept the city wide awake. he thought about the night when joker took his life away and no one seemed to give a damn…except one girl who seemed to try and save him. When he thought about white tiger he can only think about her beautiful brown eyes and her gorgeous skin. His heart was filled with hate and anger towards everyone however when he thought about White tiger all that hate and anger seem to slowly slip away and even a hint of happiness started to fill his heart. "we need to talk. NOW" Red hood heard a voice come from behind him and quickly turned around to see white tiger leaned up against the wall "well hello there beautiful glad to see-" "cut the crap I know who you are and you have some explaining to do…Jason Todd" white tiger ordered as a team of shield agents surrounded Red hood with their weapons pointed at him ready to put him down "…oh crap" Red hood mumbled under his breath

Hey everyone I hope you liked the story I just had a thought about this and I started writing it down and it ended up into a story if you like it I will continue and if you really like it you should check out my other story "Wolverine and the Avatar" thanks for reading oh and please leave a review if you have any ideas XD


	2. Chapter 2

White tiger and the Red hood

Chp 2

Rain fell down continuously from the dark midnight sky bouncing off of red hood's helmet. Thunder roared through the sky while lightning lit up the sky. Red hood faced down the dozen of shield agents that pointed their guns at him while White tiger slowly walked towards him with a pair of handcuffs "come in quietly or we will use force" white tiger warned as she grabbed red hood's wrist and attempted to hand cuff him. Red hood quickly grabbed the handcuffs and the entire squad of shield agents quickly switched their weapons from safety to full Auto and aimed down their sights ready to fire away "HOLD YOUR FIRE" a thunderous voice shouted which caused all the agents to lower their weapons. Nick fury slowly walked out of the shadows and pointed his pistol towards Red hood "if your smart you will come with us quietly" Fury stated as he walked closer towards the two. Red hood smirked under his helmet "what are you going to do? Shoot me? Ive already died and came back thanks to you Fury" Red hood shouted which caused White tiger to raise an eyebrow "how does he know your name director fury?" white tiger questioned but fury ignored her and immediately fired at the red hood. Without a second thought Red hood pushed white tiger out of the way and grunted in pain as he looked down and noticed the dart that stuck out of his chest. Red hood fell to his knees and looked up and watched as fury slowly walked towards him causing his vision to go blurry "you sonofa…"*slam* Red hood groaned as he fell face first into the cold cinderblock roof. White tiger watched as they dragged Red hood's drugged unconscious body into their transport "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FURY!" White tiger roared as she shot up from the floor and marched towards Fury "relax tiger I wasn't going to hit you and don't worry about him he is just sedated he will be fine-" "THAT'S NOT WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT…how does he know who you are fury?" White tiger questioned again as she stood in front of fury. Fury sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "well…when he was pronounced dead…I saw how much it affected you so I decided to pay a visit with doctor strange…"

2 years ago

Fury knocked on a door and a tall lean man opened the door. The man had slick black hair with a streak of white in his hair "commander fury what a pleasant surprise, please come in" the man greeted "Doctor strange I need a favor and I believe you hold the skills to help me" Fury informed as he walked into Doctor strange's home "I am not a servant of shield old friend I will do what I can but I won't be doing any espionage work" Doctor strange warned as he levitated towards the coffee maker and handed fury a cup of coffee. Fury leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed "I need you to resurrect a 17 year old boy…he was killed by the joker" Fury informed which caused Strange to stop in his tracks "what?!...how did that mad man…how could you let this happen?!" Doctor strange shouted which cause the whole building to shake "we didn't know it was him, we thought it was a simple abduction case that's why we sent in white tiger to retrieve him" Fury informed however Doctor strange was still agitated "YOU SENT IN WHITE TIGER…A CHILD…oh spirits is she-" "she is fine I got her out of there before she came in contact with joker however, the boy died before we could get him" doctor strange shouted but was interrupted by Fury. "please strange do you know a way to bring the kid back…it really affected the kid and she is one of my best students she is to young to go through this" Fury explained as he walked towards Strange "I see…I know what your about to ask Fury so here…bring the boy's body here and ill see what I can do…ill make the arrangements so hurry old friend "Strange ordered as he levitated away.

Later that day

Thunder roared throughout the dark grey sky while rain flooded the streets, Fury brought the charred body of what use to be Jason back to doctor strange's home, Jason's body was heavily bandage making him look like a fallowed Doctor strange and then handed Jason's lifeless body to Strange who was now dressed in his blue leotard and red flowing cape "this ritual isn't for the faint of heart Fury or for those with weak stomachs " Strange warned as he placed Jason on the stone table and lit a few candles "trust me strange I can handle it lets get this started already" Fury stated as he stood in attention beside Doctor Strange. Strange nodded and closed his eyes and started chanting in another language causing the room to slowly start to rumble and objects on the floor start to float off the ground "Dis Pater god of the underworld, Mania goddess of death, Orcus Punisher of Broken oaths I command you to bring this boy back to the land of the living let my life force spark life into this young man and breathe life into this soulless body" Doctor strange chanted. Soon the charred body started to violently shake and slowly Jason's skin was healing rapidly. The body started to thrash and squirm and once Jason's body was fully healed air started to fill the once deceased young man's lungs. Jason attempted to take a deep breathe but struggled due to the fact that his bandages covered his entire face, so fury ran to his side and attempted to take off the bandages "take it easy ki-" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Fury tried to restrain Jason but he flailed around and lashed out at Fury and gave him a firm kick to the chest sending him flying across the room. Jason rolled out of the table however he had no strength in his legs and fell to his knees and began to claw at his bandages that covered his face. Doctor strange struggled to keep his balance as he made his way towards Jason "young man please just settle down and I can expl-"Doctor Strange explained as he tried to soothe Jason but was cut off when he connected his fist with a wild uppercut that sent Strange up in the air and crashing down the floor. Fury slowly looked up to see Jason ripping off the bandages revealing his now unburned face but there was a side effect to the ritual that altered his appearance slightly " Jason…just take it slow…we are not your enemy " Fury stated slowly as he tried to get up. Jason quickly turned around to face Fury like a wild animal and slowly back away then bolted down the hall "Delta Squad the kid is heading towards you keep your guard up" Fury warned in his mic as he ran towards Strange. Strange slowly woke up and groaned as he held his jaw "what the hell just happened? And why the hell did he get the same streak of white in his hair just like you" Fury questioned as he helped Strange on his feet "who…do you think…life force he borrowed…some of me must have transferred into him…that's why his appearance altered" Doctor strange explained in a strained voice.

Jason ran down the halls everything was a blur however fear controlled his actions "FREEZE RIGHT THERE FREAK" Jason turned around and noticed three shield agents circling around him like an animal blocking off his exit. As soon as one of the shield agents grabbed his arm Jason quickly twisted the agent's wrist snapping it instantly with sheer force and kicked him in the ribs sending him flying to the wall with earth shattering force. The other two agents swung their batons at Jason but he quickly ducked under and punched one of the agents with a right cross and kicked the other in the gut with a roundhouse and sent a bone shattering knee to his nose knocking him out before he hit the ground. Jason quickly turned his attention to the lone shield agent "l..leave me alone… " Jason pleaded but the agent just grunted as he pulled out his pistol and aimed at Jason's head. Jason frowned and images of his death flashed through his head "AAAAAHHHHHH NO NOT AGAIN" Jason shouted in fear as he ducked under the gun shots and grabbed the agents wrist and punched the man's elbow breaking his arm in half and then tackled him and began to pummel his face in.

Fury ran down the hall and noticed two of his agents knocked out cold and one that was dead with his face being beaten to a bloody pulp "THAT'S ENOUGH JASON" Fury shouted as he pulled out his pistol . Jason looked up and saw the bald man with the eyepatch point his pistol at him and fear ran up his spine "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Jason screamed as he grabbed the dead shield agent's pistol and aimed it at fury both of the two men standing their ground. "FURY!...please let me handle this" Doctor strange shouted as he caught up to Fury and placed his hand on Fury's shoulder causing him to lower his gun "please my son…let us help you" Doctor strange persuaded as he slowly stepped towards Jason. Jason stepped back once and felt his hand quiver and then he felt tears run down his face "i…I thought I was dead…no…I am dead." Jason muttered as he looked frantically around while he pointed his pistol back at the two causing Strange to stop in his steps "Yes. You were. But I had my friend here bring you back to life" Fury informed as he lifted back his pistol and took it off of safety "come with us Now kid" Fury ordered in a stern voice that he used on Nova that usually made him fallow his orders. Jason looked over his shoulder and noticed the window and figured he only had one chance to make things right, Jason quickly turned around and sprinted towards the window and shot at it a couple of time and then jumped through it making the window shatter easily. Fury stared in shock and then ran towards the window and searched for Jason's body however he lost him due to the storm and figured he died on the landing and his body was washed away into the Hudson River.

Present

Med bay in the shield Hellicarrier

White tiger sat next to the sleeping Red hood who was handcuffed to the bed unconscious. White tiger took off her mask and let her long beautiful brown hair flow gracefully down her back, Ava frowned when she looked at Red hood's helmet "it must be difficult to breathe with that stupid thing on" White tiger thought to herself as she slowly leaned over and gently pulled off his helmet. Ava studied Jason's facial features they were the same as before however she noticed he had a bit of a white patch in his hair. Ava ran her hand through Jason's hair and smiled softly to herself "I forgot how handsome he was…and he looks so peaceful sleeping. I wonder what he is dreaming about" Ava thought as she sat on the edge of the bed. "NO one is coming to save you Jason" a sinister voice echoed deep in Jason's mind and in an instant Jason was back at the warehouse strapped to the same chair with the same psychotic clown standing in front of him wielding a hot brand that had the letter J on it "wakey wakey HEE HE HE rise and shine sunny boy " Joker teased as he Kicked Jason square in the chest sending him to his back in which Joker pinned himself on top and laughed hysterically as he ripped off Jason's shirt "time to show you who you belong to kiddo HAAAA HA HA HA" Joker stated as he smiled from ear to ear and lifted the hot brand over his head while Jason attempted to scoot away "no please wait no No….NNNOOOOOAAAAAAA" Jason screamed as his body jerked up accidentally head-butting Ava "OW YOU IDIOT WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Ava yelled as she rubbed her forehead. Jason tried to rub his forehead but his hands where restricted and then he realized where he was and attempted to try and break his restraints. Ava quickly noticed this and pinned his arms besides his head however he was proving to be too strong for Ava so she got on the bed and straddled him and used her weight to successfully pin him down to the bed while Ava's gorgeous brown hair dangled down like a curtain and tickled Jason's cheeks. Jason looked into Ava's beautiful brown eyes and felt himself calm down "wow….they're more beautiful in person.." Jason thought but then smirked causing Ava to tilt her head in confusion " the hell you looking at Hood?" Ava questioned as she gave him a warning glare "well I kinda had a feeling that you liked me but I had no idea you had these type of feelings for me kitty " Jason teased as he gave her a playful wink. Ava stared in confusion until she realized the situation she was in and then growled furiously at Jason leaning lower her face just inches away from his. "hey Ava Fury has a mis-WHOA SORRY…ill leave you with your boyfriend tiger…HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW" Nova shouted as he zoomed down the hall. Ava growled and quickly leapt off of Jason "ILL GET YOU BUCKETHEAD" Ava hissed as she ran out the room however she rushed back in and scooped up her mask but stopped to stare at Jason and blushed as she swiftly walked to his bed side and kissed his forehead "that's for you know…last night…for pushing me out of the way" Ava explained as she nervously backed out of the room and then took off into a full sprint. Jason laid in the bed and smiled softly to himself and leaned back and tried to get some rest, unfortunately whenever Jason shut his eyes all he saw was the Joker's bleached skin and devilish grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason lay in the med bay still restrained but asleep like a baby. Fury walked down the hall and entered the med bay to see the resting Jason and was actually cut off guard to see him without his helmet. Fury pulled up a chair and sat at his bedside and rested his chin on his fist thinking of a way to break the ice "are you just gonna sit there and watch me sleep or are you going to say something?" Jason questioned with his eyes closed Causing Fury to glare at the young man who was restrained to the bed "im surprised that you can even sleep peacefully at all with you being handcuffed to the bed" Fury questioned as he stroked his goatee "well since ive been living on the streets for a couple of years and once you get use to the fact that every time you close your eyes you see the same psychopathic clown beating you senseless…pretty much this is like sleeping on a cloud" Jason answered in a smartass tone as he tugged at the restraints. Fury sighed and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder and looked at him with a sympathetic look "im sorry Jason…I know what its like to be in his hands…how do you think I lost this eye…but please don't blame White tiger she was just a trainee and we didn't know joker had you so I told her to comeback and I would bring in the avengers however, well you know the rest" Fury explained as he took his hand off of Jason's shoulder. Jason looked down and sighed "so…besides the apology why did you bring me here?" Jason questioned while he attempted to scratch his head. Fury stood up and un-cuff Jason from the bed "I have a team of superhero teenagers that live under one roof and I want you to join their ranks I see good in you and to be honest I am terrified of what you might become in the darkness that consumes your heart…you have both the making of a great hero, or the greatest villain this world has ever seen. Please give us a chance to train you" Fury clarified as he freed Jason. Jason sat on the side of the bed and looked down at his feet and contemplated on his decision "a team of teenage superheroes?...all living under one house? Now that just sounds like a bad sitcom" Jason stated slightly chuckling at his own joke however he sighed and got up on his feet and stood in front of fury and extended his hand . Fury stood up and looked the kid in the eye "this kid has been through hell and back and yet he is willing to try and make himself better…maybe there Is hope for him after all" Fury thought as he shook Jason's hand. Jason grabbed his helmet and put it on "so where is the superhero club house located anyway?" Jason questioned as he got equipped "we'll show you that later but for right now I already have a mission for you. One of my agents has gone rogue you already met her its white tiger and she has gotten knowledge of Kraven the hunter was in town, this man hunted her father like an animal and killed him so this is really personal for her but don't worry I wont be sending you in alone you will be tagging along with one of our star pupils Spider-Man " Fury stated and Spiderman popped around the corner "hey Red, and oh fury your gonna make me blush" Spiderman quipped as he walked up to Fury's side "ok Spidey show Red Hood the ropes and make sure White Tiger is safe" Fury ordered as he dismissed the two "good luck Red Hood your gonna need it" Fury said to himself

Red Hood chased after Spider man as he web swing throughout the city "hey whats taking you so long? Come on catch up" Spidey yelled over his shoulder as he stopped on top of a building that overlooked central park "im gonna kill the kid *pant pant* I swear im gonna kill him" Red hood thought in his head as he finally caught up to spidey and leaned over and rested on his knees trying to catch his breath "White tiger is somewhere down there so most likely we will also run into Kraven as well so ill take Kraven and you try to take White tiger out of there and don't let her kill you" Spidey ordered as he explained the game plan "wait a minute there web head you should take Tiger and ill get Kraven I have a sure way to bring him down permanently " Red hood cut off as he pulled out his pistol and cocked it in front of spidey "WAIT WHOA WHOA WHOA what are you doing?...we don't kill " spidey explained as he scolded Red Hood. "why not? Hell you would make one hell of an assassin if you did" Red hood stated as he checked his other pistol " NO...my uncle ben thought me better that that. with great power comes great responsibility. If you stoop down to their level your no different than them. and besides if you kill a killer, the number of killers in the world still stays the same" uttered Spidey with pride in his voice. Red hood aimed down his sights and looked spidey in his mask "Okay but if you kill like…a hundred killers, Then it goes down by like ninety nine " Red Hood teased as he front flipped off the building before giving Spiderman a chance to rebuttal. Spidey frowned behind his mask and web swing to catch up with Red hood

Both Red Hood and spider man hid by the docks where Spidey found the rest of his team mates and attempted to cut them lose until they found White tiger and Kraven battling near the docks. Kraven turned his attention to Spiderman and Red Hood and addressed to them " I have no quarrel with you spider take your comrades and leave" Kraven ordered but before Spiderman or White tiger could respond Red Hood step in front of White tiger and stared down Kraven "who are you supposed to be child?" Kraven questioned as he got in his fighting stance studying Red hood "my name is Red Hood and I think I just struck gold because believe it or not you're on my list on people I want to kill. You illegally pouched over a dozen species to extinction and you killed several innocent villages in both south Africa and central Mexico…I will kill you" Red Hood threatened as he pulled out his serrated knife and held it in a reverse grip. Kraven just chuckled as he pulled out his plasma Knife "Greater men have tried young one"-"IM GREATER" Kraven warned but was cutoff when Red Hood got in his stance. "then come at me with all you have boy" Kraven gestured as he rushed towards Red Hood and attempted to slash at him but Red Hood caught his blade with his own causing Kraven to look in surprise "GRRR …this blade can cut through any metal and stone" Kraven questioned as he struggled over a test of strength with Red hood" yeah…except adamantium" Red Hood revealed as he started to overpower Kraven. Kraven smiled as he felt his adrenaline start to rise "FINALLY A CHALLENGE WORTHY FOR A HUNTER HAHA I LOVE IT " Kraven shouted as he grabbed Red hood's leather Jacket and flung him over his head and pinned him to his back however Red hood wrapped his legs around Kraven's waist and threw him across the docks and as soon as Kraven was able to get on his feet Red Hood was already in his face and gave him a kick straight in the chest that sent him flying off the docks. While Red Hood was fighting Kraven White tiger stared in amazement "I couldn't even lay a single hit on him and here he is treating him like some warm up" White tiger thought but pushed her insecurities aside and sprinted towards Red hood and leaped in the air and came flying down with a devastating downward strike with her electric claws "HIIIYAAAHHHH" White tiger roared and just before she was about to make contact with Kraven's head she felt an arm wrap around her waist and heard a loud bang. Spiderman quickly wrapped his arm around White tiger's waist while Red hood threw a flashbang in front of Kraven's face disorientating him giving them the perfect opportunity to escape. Once Spiderman, White tiger, and Red Hood where safe Spidey decided to let white tiger go and she instantly started to claw at Spiderman but luckily Red hood stepped in and took most of the hits but he was able to calm her down and hold her still " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE….YOU HAD NO RIGHT THIS IS PERSONAL HE KILLED MY FATHER LIKE AN ANIMAL" White tiger shouted as she glared at Red hood "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE AND LISTEN…I understand where you're coming from and I know you want your revenge and you will have it" Red Hood explained however Spiderman quickly cut in between the two "Wait hold on Red I won't let you fill her with this nonsense " Spidey argued "im not filling her with anything web head I know where she is coming from and I actually have a plan I know a way to hit him where it really hurts, to beat him at his own game, to add insult to injury, to turn the hunter into the hunted" Red hood explained to Spiderman "I like it. Lets hear him out spidey" White tiger admitted as both Spidey and tiger listened in on Red hood's plan. "I hate to admit it but that's a real good plan their Red " Spidey complimented as he refilled his web shooters "ok everyone know the plan? So what the hell are you two standing around for? Get going" Red Hood ordered in which White tiger and Spidey took off to their locations. Red hood looked at his pistols and sighed "the only reason im not gonna kill you Kraven is because this isn't my fight its White tigers and whatever she decides it will be her choice however by tonight's end she will have her revenge" Red hood said to himself as he got ready however unbeknownst to him a certain White tiger overheard his little speech.

Red hood walked around the park hoping to run into Kraven right out in the open "you are a fool to come at me alone and in the open" Kraven's voice echoed all around Red hood's surroundings "yeah yeah I heard it all before and just like always they end up dead. So do you want to skip the whole talk and just get straight into the fight?" Red Hood quipped but turrets popped out from under the ground and took aim at him "poor little red hood I was hoping you would prove to be a challenge" Kraven stated as he hit a button on his wrist that made the turrets start to fire at Red hood. Red hood leaped up in the air and pulled out his pistols and destroyed all the turrets with a barrage of bullets and fell gracefully back on his feet "did you really think you can kill me with turrets…I knew you're to much of a coward to fight me one on one so I expected an ambush…and I was right, only a coward would set a village in Africa as bait to lure in the last of the African lions to kill them while they're distracted" Red hood shouted causing Kraven to shake with rage "RRRAAAAHHH" Kraven roared as he leapt out of one of the trees and stabed the ground where Red hood was standing "HOW DARE YOU. I AM KRAVEN I AM THE HUNTER AND NO CHILD WILL INSULT ME. WHEN I KILL YOU I WILL MOUNT YOUR RED HOOD ON MY DESK" Kraven shouted as he wildly swung his plasma spear at Red hood causing him to backtrack "perfect he is pissed and now he isn't thinking" Red hood thought as he dodged Kraven's attacks while leading him deeper towards the garden surrounded by trees. "WHAT IS THE MATTER ARE YOU TO AFRAID TO ATTACK ME" Kraven roared as one of his attacks sliced at Red hood's chest and sent him flying to his back. Kraven quickly put his boot on Red hood's neck and hovered his spear above his head "I though you would put up more of a fight boy" Kraven insulted as he enjoyed the struggling look of Red hood "nah, im just stalling" Red hood revealed in a raspy voice. Kraven raised an eyebrow but before he could question any further he felt a solid kick connect to his back that sent him tumbling across the garden. Kraven stumbled to his feet and growled as he saw White tiger standing in front of the downed Red hood in her fighting stance " White tiger…your father would be ashamed of you. Needing the help of your friends to attack me" Kraven insulted "actually I used Red hood as bait I knew you would fallow him like a mouse and a piece of cheese and I instructed Red hood to insult your pride which would make you blind with rage so you wouldn't recognize that you were being led to a trap" White tiger explained as she leapt in the air and came down with a devastating kick that sent Kraven crashing into a large tree. "way to go tiger" Spider man shouted as he leaped out of one of the trees and webbed up Kraven to one of the trees "You…caught me…do it…kill me" Kraven uttered "make your family proud…you can be so much more than your father….if you just learned to let go…" Kraven continued. "that's not what we're taught Tiger look inside yourself and you will know what really matters " Spidey reminded while he webbed up Kraven's mouth. White tiger thought what was she wanted but realized someone was missing, she quickly turned around to see Red hood still laying on the ground "JASON" White tiger shouted as she ran towards the down Red Hood. She opened up his shirt to see the slash mark but gasped in shock when she saw the burned in J on his chest. Kraven laughed hysterically while Spiderman quickly ripped off the webbing off his mouth "WHAT DID YOU DO" White tiger shouted as she took off Red hood's helmet so he can breathe better "my blade…it has a poison that paralyzes anyone hehe at this moment his insides are burning up almost to the point of melting hehe…just like a spider's venom haha I would have skinned Red hood and have his helmet on my wall by now…just like your father HAHAA" Kraven explained as he laughed hysterically. White tiger looked deep into Jason's eyes and watch him struggle to breathe "no….i wont let anyone suffer like this anymore… First my father…now you…ILL KILL YOU KRAVEN" white tiger said softly as she exploded up and attempted to gut Kraven but felt a hand grab her wrist. White tiger turned around and saw Jason struggle to form the words for what he was about to say " Tiger…don't. your so much then him…and me…your not a killer….if you do this you will hate yourself…trust me…I know from experience" Jason explained as he struggled to breath. White tiger looked down and held Jason tightly hugging him "call Fury tell him to bring in a medic on the field for Red Hood and that we have a trash delivery" white tiger stated softly. Spiderman nodded and web swing away leaving Red hood, White tiger and Kraven alone. White tiger traced her fingers up Jason's chest and grazed the burned J on his chest and sighed "im sorry for what you have been through Jason" White tiger whispered softly not paying attention to Kraven as he struggled to reach for his blade. Kraven finally cut himself free and stealthily ran up behind White tiger and jumped up in the air with his blade in his hand "I AM THE HUNTER YOU WHITE TIGER BI-" *BANG* White tiger stared in shock as she saw blood splat out of bullet hole that was now on Kraven's forehead and witnessed his lifeless body plummet down to earth and crash down. White tiger quickly turned her attention to Jason who had his pistol out and breathing heavily as smoke came out from the barrel of the gun " why?" White tiger questioned as she took off her mask. Red hood looked deep into Ava's eyes and saw the disappointment look in her eyes " on Tiger…you think i…im gonna let him kill …. favorite kitty hehe" Jason groaned as he dropped the pistol and fainted in front of Ava the poison proving to much for Jason to handle . Ava quickly held him in her arms and sighed as she ran her hands through his hair "oh Jason…you idiot" Ava smiled softly as she lightly kissed his forehead and rocked him back and forth.

Fury made it to the site and saw the dead Kraven being taken away and the injured Red hood also being taken away with white tiger close by his side "AVA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE" Fury shouted as he stood in front of Ava "I had so much hope for you…I thought you would be strong enough to resist killing Kraven…I was hoping you wouldn't turn out like this" Fury thought as he glared down at White tiger " Director Fury we successfully beat Kraven however Red hood was poisoned. I was met with a decision to make. Kill Kraven or let him live….i decided to let him live so spidey webbed him to the tree and then made the call however while I was…checking Red hood's injuries Kraven cut himself lose and was about to attack us from behind. it all happened so fast but Red hood saved us by…well as you can see" White tiger explained causing Fury to sigh in relief "Fury….don't punish Jason…he didn't have a choice. He saved me" White tiger pleaded. "Ava…I wont. I don't condone his actions however in this situation im glad he did what he did" Fury revealed as she patted White tiger on her shoulder and lead her into the Hellicarrier.

Jason woke up in a med bay with his chest bandaged up "ah crap did I die again" Jason said to himself as he sat up and rubbed his head "not likely Jason" a strange voice stated from the door. Jason turned around and saw the man in a suit with light brown hair and fair skin standing by the door " who the hell are you supposed to be?" Jason questioned as he attempted to get out of bed "my name is agent Coulson but in public you will call me Principle Coulson, understood?" Coulson questioned as he helped Jason out of bed "fallow me and I will show you the house where all the other teenage super heroes live, however the woman who lives there doesn't know about their identities so please keep it a secret" Coulson explained as he walked out of the door "there are some clothes over there get changed so you can meet miss May parker " Coulson ordered as he closed the door and allowed him to change.

Jason sat in a car with Coulson as they drove down a neighborhood in queens. Jason looked down at his new acquired clothes which were a pair of chuck Taylors, a pair of blue jeans with a wallet chain, a vans whit t shirt and a black and red leather jacket that he wore over it. "just let me do all the talking ok Jason and don't worry May parker is really friendly" Coulson explained as he put the car in park. Coulson and Jason stood at the front door of the Parker residence late in the evening and softly knocked on the door. An woman in her late forties answered the door with a smile on her face "Coulson what a surprise I thought our date was tomorrow? Oh, who is your handsome friend?" May parkers questioned as she answered the door giving Coulson a light peck on the cheek "it is May and is it ok if I speak to you privately?" Coulson questioned "sure um young man go on ahead inside and make yourself at home" May smiled softly as she stepped outside and Jason walked inside. "I am so sorry to ask you of this May I know you have a full house. But I was wondering if your willing to bring in one more?" Coulson questioned "sure Coulson I love the company but what about his parents? " May probed " Coulson sighed softly and placed his hand on her shoulder "his father died in prison and his mother died of an overdose…he lived on the streets for years and I thought he was just a delinquent but once I found out what he was going through I knew he needed a loving family and the only one that came to mind was you…if its to much I understand May you are already handling so much " Coulson explained but was cut off with May hugging him "I will take him in Coulson…a boy like him to be thrown in to a harsh world at such a young age must have been brutal…im tearing up over the things he must have done in order to survive…I can at least give him a comfortable life now" May explained as she patted Coulson on the cheek and walked back inside to see Jason standing in the kitchen eyeballing the refrigerator. May smiled to herself "it must have been years since he has had a home cooked meal" May thought to herself as she smiled softly "want me to whip you up something? Umm im sorry what is your name?" May questioned as she opened the fridge and started pulling out some leftovers "uhh my name is Jason and you don't have to do that Ma'am" Jason answered as he felt his mouth water over the smell of the home made lasagna "nonsense Jason and don't call me MA'AM it makes me feel old hehe call me Aunt may" Aunt May explained as she pulled out the lasagna from the stove and put the plate in front of Jason and smiled as he licked his lips and heard his stomach growl. Just before Jason was about to dig into the Lasagna Aunt may smacked his hands "OW. The hell was that for?" Jason questioned as he rubbed the back of his hand "watch your language in this house and we say grace before we eat" Aunt may explained as she sat next to him and held his hand and gave grace and then smiled as she watched Jason devour his plate and guzzle down his tall glass of milk. "you'll fit in well here Jason" Aunt May thought as she continued to make small talk with Jason

Aunt may walked down stairs with a few blankets and pillows and made a little bed on the sofa for Jason. Jason smiled when he came out of the shower "god that felt good…it feels like a lifetime since I showered with hot water…well in my case two lifetimes actually " Jason said to himself as he walked down the stairs and as soon as he reached down stairs the front door opened to reveal a group of teenagers walk in and stare in shock at Jason "ummm hey" Jason greeted in which Ava slightly giggled which caught everyone off guard even Ava herself "welcome home everyone this is Jason. principle Coulson said he needed a home so as of this moment he is a part of our little family" Aunt may explained as he kissed Peter Parker on the cheek and walked into the kitchen "so… your living with us now huh? " a short teen questioned in which a large stocky dark skinned teen punched him in the shoulder " Lay off Sam… sorry about him my name is Luke " Luke introduced himself as he extended his hand towering over Jason. Jason smiled softly and shook his hand "nice to meet you Luke…Sam" Jason greeted while I tall fair skinned teen with long blond hair walked in front of him "Namaste Jason my name is Danny and welcome to our home" Danny greeted as he bowed in front of Jason. Jason smiled and also bowed to show him the same respect "hey im Peter Parker I think we already met Red" Peter quipped as he smirked and shook Jason's hand "listen I don't like killing but I understand why you did it just try not to kill in the future ok" Peter stated quietly " Sorry bug boy I can't promise that but hell ill play nice for awhile" Jason admitted firmly which caused Peter to frown and sigh as he walked past him and like everyone else he walked up stairs to his room. Jason turned around and noticed Ava still standing by the door in a tight green dress with her long dark brown hair running straight down her back. "soo… do I get a welcome home or a welcome to this family kiss? I prefer the second one if you ask me" Jason quipped as he slowly walked closer towards Ava. Ava rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder "in your dreams Jason…although I have to admit you look pretty good in street clothes" Ava complimented causing Jason to smirk "Really? Well you don't look to bad yourself Ava" Jason flirted as he stepped a little closer. Ava slightly blushed and rubbed her arm "how are you feeling? You know with the whole venom?" Ava questioned as she brushed off Jason's shoulder "ehh, I've been better. My insides are a little warm and my legs still feel stiff and everything taste like copper but give me a day or two and ill be the same ole Jason you know and love" Jason answered as he playfully winked and sat on the couch kicking up his feet on the table. Jason watched as Ava started to walk away and spoke up "hey Ava…. Do you want to watch some Tv with me?" Jason asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ava turned around and smiled "sure Red, scoot over your taking up most of the couch" Ava teased as she patted Jason's stomach "Are you calling me Fat? Ouch my Heart… in my defense….i just ate about three plates of lasagna" Jason quipped as he pretended to clutch his heart "YOU ATE THREE PLATES OF MY LASAGNA" Ava questioned loudly in shock "Correction.i didn't just eat three plates of "your" Lasagna I DESTROYED THREE PLATES OF LASAGNA" Jason proclaimed proudly in which Ava playfully punched Jason in the gut causing him to deflate like a balloon. Ava covered her mouth as she tried to hold in her laughs and playfully wiped a tear away "what are we watching o conquer of "MY" Lasagna " Ava quipped as she got comfortable. Jason smiled and handed her the remote "its ladies choice tonight and by the way…your name wasn't on that Lasagna so it was fair game lady" Jason teased as he lightly nudged Ava's side. Ava flipped through the channels until Jason quickly tugged at her arm when a show popped up on the Tv guide "OH MY GOD THAT ONE THAT ONE "calm down Jason there….what's so great about this show anyway?" Ava questioned which caused Jason to slowly turn his head to his side and stare at Ava in disbelief "uhh it was only the best show in the late nineties I mean come on…. How YOU Doin IT'S A CLASSIC" Jason explained which caused Ava to giggle and grab a blanket and lay it on their laps.

Aunt May walked down stairs in the middle of the night to get herself a glass of water but noticed that Jason and Ava were both asleep on the couch. Apparently Throughout the night Ava and Jason slowly scooted closer until they were shoulder to shoulder and both of them fell asleep on the couch with Jason's arm around Ava's shoulder and Ava resting her head against his chest. Aunt May smiled brightly " looks like Jason already made himself a special friend" Aunt May thought to herself as she grabbed a small cup of water and made her way back to her room


	4. Chapter 4

White tiger and the Red hood

Chp 4

Redemption? Meeting the family? And Revenge?

First off I want to thank Wolfy-Queen for helping me with this chapter and I hope you guys like it XD

Its been a few weeks since Jason had finally settled in at Aunt May's home. Despite it being cramp from housing five superhero teenagers and an old Aunt it felt like home for Jason. Jason enjoyed Sam's signature Sam-cakes, Jason always looked forward to every morning for some Tai-chi with Danny it somewhat helped him with his rage. Luke always dragged Jason to the gym for a workout and he was even stunned at how much Jason could bench and decided to have Jason as his permanent workout partner. At first Peter wasn't so thrilled to have a killer in his Uncle Ben's home but he noticed how helpful he was to his Aunt May and that even though Jason tried to hide it he was naturally a friendly guy. The one person Jason always looked forward to seeing every morning was Ava with her crazy early morning bed head, that look always drove him crazy however Luke and Sam noticed this and started teasing Jason when they saw how he stared at Ava.

Jason sat at the kitchen table with Peter, Luke, and Danny while Sam was cooking some Sam-cakes "come on bucket head what's the hold up" Peter complained as his stomach growled furiously "yeah for once I agree with bug boy here" Jason added while peter webbed two Sam-cakes and gave one to Jason. Both Jason and peter groaned with pleasure as they devoured their Sam-cakes "you two couldn't even wait for me to put them on a plate? What are you savages? " Sam questioned while Peter and Jason finished devouring their Sam-cakes. Ava walked in and leaned against the door frame that faced behind Jason and Peter and slightly giggled as she heard Sam get after them. "well in Jason's defense he did grow up on the streets for most of his life so he gets a pass but you parker you should be ashamed" Ava added as she walked up behind Jason and ran her hand up the back of his neck and messed with his hair causing Jason to shiver at her touch. Once Ava was grabbed herself a cup of coffee and went back to her room Sam and Luke smirked at Jason causing him to blush and growl in annoyance "Come on Jason you should say something" Luke stated as he poured himself a protein shake "oh good idea you lug just say something…what do I say ?" Jason questioned as he ran his hand through his hair "you should speak from the heart for the heart holds the key to true happiness" Danny added as he placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason slowly looked up and glared at Danny "what the fu- can you say that again in English you damn walking fortune cookie " Jason argued as he swiped Danny's hand off his shoulder "he means tell her how you feel come on even I got that one " Sam teased as he picked up all the plates and started washing dishes. Jason sighed and started to walk out towards the door "hey where you going? " Peter questioned as he ran down the stairs and caught up with Jason. "well I was gonna do an early morning patrol ? " Jason revealed as he picked up his backpack filled with his gear. "Cool ill tag along I need a workout oh do you want some coffee before we go? Peter questioned as he got his stuff. "nahh Coffee gives me the shakes and its difficult to get a headshot with a sniper with the shakes" Jason answered as he playfully punched Peter's shoulder and they both took off and got into their super hero gear.

Red hood and spider man sat at the top of a building with the large electronic screen of Jameson ranting on about spider-man and his team of super heroes " Jameson and this just in the nemesis known as spider-man has recruited a new member to his rag tag team a male who wears a red helmet and has a bright red bat symbol on his chest and get this he doesn't mind taking a man's life, eye witnesses have reported seeing this "Red Hood" executing men in the night, who made this criminal judge and executioner that decision is up to the people and out court systems not him!" Jameson ranted causing both Spidey and Red hood to sigh in annoyance. "how do you deal with this guy Spidey? I mean all he does is bark bark bark he is like a little Chihuahua " Jason quipped as he aimed down his sights of his pistols. Peter stared at the pistol and thought back to that night when the man took away the one person he cared about "why…why do you kill Jason?" Peter questioned in a serious tone which caused Jason to look at peter seriously "you wouldn't understand-" "I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND?" Jason answered but was cut off by peter who shouted as he tried to hold back the pain in his voice "i….i let one criminal get away because one man did me wrong and you know what happened he killed my uncle ben…everything in my body wanted me to kill him and I found him and I had my chance to kill him but I decided not to…I decided to be better, to be spider man" Peter revealed as he glared towards Jason behind his mask. Jason looked towards peter and sighed "then I guess you're a better man then me…I was held captive for what felt like a lifetime and I was beaten by a mad man. He broke me mentally and h..he hallowed me out and he filled me back up with hate and blackness…I wont stand by and let innocent people go through what I went through…the men I kill they're beyond redemption…just like me" Jason revealed as he looked out towards the streets and noticed a car chase between the police and a car full of thugs. Spider man walked up to Jason and placed his hand on Red hood's shoulder "everyone can be redeemed even you Jason" Spidey stated softly as he webbed swing towards the car. Red hood pulled out his sniper and aimed down the scoop and he had a clear shot at the driver's head however the peter's word's echoed through his head "…everyone can be redeemed…even me?" Red hood took a deep breath and quickly aimed for the rear tire and took the shot sending the car tumbling while spider man used his web shooters to make a safety net to catch the car. Spider man looked at where Red Hood shot and smiled to himself.

Spider man and Red hood took off their separate ways and peter swiftly changed behind a building and quickly rushed to class trying not to be tardy again. Once Peter finished his first few classes he got ready for lunched however Sam cam up behind him laughing hysterically " Yo Parker you need to see this its absolutely priceless " Sam stated in between laughs as he tugged peter by the arm and lead him to the cafeteria where Danny and Luke where laughing and taking pictures with their phones "hey peter check out our new janitor " Luke shouted as he waved him over to reveal Jason in a janitor jumpsuit cleaning one of the tables. Peter stared wide eyed and couldn't help but laugh causing Jason to growl furiously " GOING. TO. KILL. COULSON" Jason repeated in his mind as he continued to wipe the table. Soon the bell rang signaling lunch time for all the students "OH MAN AVA IS GOING TO ENJOY THIS" Sam laughed hysterically as he bolted down the hall to retrieve her causing Jason to freeze in fear as he realized that Ava also goes to this school. Sam waited patiently for Ava and as soon as he she stepped out he grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall "AVA QUICKLY YOU GOT TO SEE…this? " Sam shouted excitedly but stopped in his feet once he got into the cafeteria where all the girls checked out and drooled over Jason "what is the big deal bucket head? Why did you drag me to do…" Ava questioned but stopped once she saw all the girls clinging around Jason. Sam looked over his shoulder as noticed that Ava was growling and that her nails grew into claws "ummm Ava? " Sam questioned which snapped Ava out of her death stare and she hastily turned on her heel and ignored all the girls who asked to take their picture with Jason.

Sam, Peter, Luke, And Danny stared in amazement as they watched as girl after girl handed Jason their number "well it turns out Jason is a real hit with the ladies, he doesn't even give us a chance" Luke stated loudly which caused Ava to groan quietly "yeah I know right Kori the hottest girl in school just asked him out this weekend" Sam added which caused Ava to feel sick to her stomach and she groaned a little bit louder which everyone at the table stared at her causing her to blush out of embarrassment. Jason walked towards the group of teens and sat down next to peter and sat right in front of Ava . Sam quickly crowded around Jason "dude how many numbers is that?" Sam questioned as he stared over the stack of napkins with different girls names and numbers and some with their lipstick on it. "uhh that would be twenty three…and counting" Jason admitted as one more girl came running up and handed him her number and took off giggling causing Ava to glare at the girl "dude please tell me your gonna ask out Kori she is hot and I mean HOT" Sam rambled as he held the number in his hand Jason looked over towards the tall fair skinned girl with long blonde hair. Kori looked towards Jason and twirled her hair around her finger and winked towards Jason "she is hot…but she is no Ava Ayala. *crack* OW SHIT" Jason thought in his head as he smiled which caused Ava to kick Jason's shin. Jason rubbed his shin and watched as Ava stormed off obviously pissed "WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT FOR" Jason asked as he turned around to see everyone glaring at him "what did…oh crap did I do something wrong?" Jason questioned as I ran his hand through his hair "uh yeah you messed up big time" Peter stated as he got up and took off towards Harry and Mj "can someone please explain to me what I did wrong" Jason pleaded "look dude you were playing googly eyes with Kori right in front of Ava " Luke explained as he glared towards Jason "what? No I wasn't " Jason argued back " then why where you drooling over Kori" Luke shot back his voice getting louder " I WASN'T I WAS THINKING ABOUT AVA….." Jason shouted back as he stood up but then froze. Luke and Danny smirked at Jason as he got red in the face and growled in frustration as he stormed off "make sure to apologize to her Romeo" Luke shouted teasing Jason one last time as he stormed out of the cafeteria with a mop.

After a few more hours of cleaning up after these kids "Principle" Coulson called for Jason to his office. Once Jason walked into his office he immediately saw Ava also waiting for him "uhhh whats up?" Jason questioned while Ava ignored Jason and waited for Coulson to debrief them "Jason. Ayala… there is going to be a fundraiser tonight hosted by tony stark meaning that a whole lot of wealthy business men are gonna be there tonight. we need you two to go as security however you'll be disguised as junior reporters for local news article we took the liberty of getting you a suit Jason and if things go south we have multiple hotspots within the buildings where you two can change and help the people " Coulson explained and dismissed the two . once Jason and Ava walked out of the school Jason rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly walked next to Ava " sooo, I guess it's a date huh Ava" Jason questioned playfully as he smiled nervously "whatever, just make sure you're not late Red " Ava said coldly as she walked past Jason. Jason sighed heavily and kicked away some trash "way to go red" Jason said to himself as he walked away.

Jason stood at the front of the mirror and struggled with his tie while everyone was waiting outside for Jason "come on hurry up Jason some of us really have to go" Sam complained " SHUT UP SHRIMP" Jason shouted as he sighed and step out the bathroom and continued to mess with his tie "oh someone looks handsome who is the lucky lady " Aunt May questioned as she stood in the hall with Ava listened behind her door in her room "uhhh" Everyone stuttered as they tried to think of an excuse "Jason has a date…yeah Jason has a date with Kori the hottest girl in school" Sam shouted nervously as he patted Jason on the back causing everyone to simultaneously to face palm "oh? Well you cant go anywhere looking like that if you boys can excuse us this requires a woman's touch" Aunt May explained as she fixed Jason's tie while the rest of the boys left the hall. "you know I thought you and Ava had something special" Aunt may whispered as she finished up Jason's tie "I don't want to be on this date Aunt May…Sam kind of got me sucked into this mess" Jason admitted while Aunt May raised her eyebrow "well if it wasn't this Kori who would you want to be on this date with?" Aunt may Questioned "oh hands down Ava" Jason answered "why?" Aunt May probed " Why? Why not, I mean she is absolutely beautiful and smart she can be kind and strict when she needs to be she has gorgeous eyes and I love the way she looks in the morning with her messy bed head, most of the guys are taken back by that look I thought she looked cute oh and when she puts her hair in a bun she is absolutely perfection" Jason rambled as he leaned against the wall but then let out a long sigh " but it's too late now…I hurt her for being on this stupid date and she hates me" Jason stated which caused Ava to freeze and blush "he thinks that way about me?" Ava thought to herself as she brushed her hair past her ear. Aunt May put her hand on his shoulder "nothing is set in stone Jason and trust me she doesn't hate you now go do what you have to do and if you really care about Ava you should apologize to her" Aunt May explained while Jason nodded in agreement and walked down the hall. Aunt May smiled and leaned against Ava's door "did you hear all of that Ava" Aunt may whisper quietly but loud enough for Ava to hear which froze her still "I may be old but I do know what goes on in my house and I do know the way you two feel about each other so are you just gonna sit in your room or are you gonna do something about it? " Aunt May questioned then she smiled as Ava opened the door smiling

Jason was in Stark tower and waited by the name cards " I wouldn't blame her for not coming " Jason said to himself as h put his hands in his pockets and sighed "umm its not very classy to put your hands in your pockets Jason" a voiced stated from behind causing Jason to quickly turn around to see Ava with her gorgeous long brown hair pulled up into a bun and wearing a light blue dress that complimented her skin tone and figure "so what do you think? " Ava questioned as she smirked at Jason's expression "I think you look beautiful " Jason answered but then quickly realized what he said " oh? Better than that whore Kori?" Ava questioned as she stepped closer "are you kidding me Kori doesn't even hold a torch to you Ava…im sorry Ava…I wasn't making googly eyes at Kori I was just day dreaming about something else" Jason admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck and slowly moved towards Ava. Ava smiled softly at both the compliment and the fact he had no attention for Kori. "then what where you day dreaming about? " Ava questioned as she stepped even closer towards Jason "AH kiddos glad to see you could make it " Tony stark interrupted as he wrapped his arms around the two teens "and we're glad to see that your already drinking there stark " Jason quipped as he pushed off Tony Stark "I may have had a few before this party but hey I had to stay lose we have a rather important business man here today who isn't me" Tony Stark revealed as he stood in front of the two teens "its ok Stark its just Donald Trump " Jason joked which caused Tony to abrupt into laughter "THAT'S A GOOD ONE….i gotta remember that one…any way no we have multi billionaire Bruce Wayne here tonight and his young friend Richard Grayson " Tony revealed which caused Jason to go pale as if he saw a ghost. "wh..who? " Jason stuttered "Bruce Wayne oh there he is now" Stark restated as he walked past the two teens to shake hands with a tall and heavily built man in a tuxedo with slick black hair " hello mister Wayne allow me to introduce a few friends of mine they're junior reporters for the daily bugel " Stark addressed as he introduced Ava to Bruce and his guest " hello my name is Ava Ayala and this is J-"AH MISTER TRUMP SIR A WORD FOR THE DAILY BUGEL" Jason stammered as he hastily walked away from the group. "hmm your friend seems to be quite the reporter miss Ayala " Bruce Wayne stated as he watched Jason walk away "his voice…he sounds like..no" Bruce Wayne thought to himself. Ava quickly excused herself and fallowed Jason and pulled him around " Jason what the hell is going on? You look like you saw a ghost " Ava questioned "you don't understand he..he..i" Jason stuttered then Ava slowly held Jason's hand "its ok Jason you can tell me" Ava said softly quickly easing his nerves. Jason took a few deep breathes and was ready to answer but was interrupted by a loud shotgun blast "GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GERMS" a voice shouted which caused everyone to shriek or fall to the floor "no…it cant be.." Jason said softly as a man in a purple suit, bleached skin, green hair and eyes, and a large permanent grin walked towards Ava. Fear ran up Jason's spine and he started to have a panic attack as the joker walked towards Ava and Jason with his clown thugs fallowing behind "ohh how pretty do you mind? " Joker whispered as he grabbed Ava's wrist and pulled her in close and as soon as Jason stepped towards Ava one of the thugs punched Jason in the gut sending him to his knees. Bruce Wayne and Dick overheard the screaming and pushed to the front of the crowd to see the joker holding the young lady they met at the beginning of the party and her partner on his knees his hair covering his face "Dick get ready to-"NOO" Bruce whispered but was cut off by the young man on his knees. Jason slowly got back up on his feet and one of the thugs quickly ran towards Jason but Jason instantly punched the thug in the throat breaking the thug's trachea collapsing his windpipe causing the thug to fall face first dead. "hmm something seems familiar about you…did we blow up a bus together or double date at the prom?" Joker questioned as he held Ava close to him "no…im just something you helped create " Jason explained as he walked towards Joker and Ava. The Remaining thugs rushed Jason however he was able to hold his own easily disarming them of their weapons .Ava struggled to get free but he pressed the tip of his blade against her back and laughed hysterically "Easy there cutie one wrong move and I plunge this blade into your back paralyzing you heheHAHAHA" Joker whispered as he watched Jason disarm the last of the thugs and made his way towards the joker "AH AH AH I wouldn't come any closer boy unless you want your girlfriend here killed" Joker warned only to have a batarang fly through the air and smack the knife out of Joker's hand "don't move Joker" a deep broody voice warned. Jason quickly ran up and kicked the Joker away from Ava and then a dark cape flew down from the sky and a tall stocky man stood in front of the Joker. He wore a dark grey suit that had protective padding with a yellow belt and a similar bat symbol like Jason's but this one was black. "aaahh Batman my love and oh lookey here you brought the original Robin" Joker teased as he snapped his finger signaling more of his thugs to come in "its Nightwing you pasty clown" Nightwing shot back as he pulled out his escrima sticks he wore a tight leotard that had a dark blue strip that ran up his arms and came down his chest and met in the middle forming a v he also wore a black mask that covered the top of his face and let his long shaggy hair easily flow "OH bird boy your so much less fun now, all grown up and in your big boy pants…still better off than his replacement when he is maggot food am I right bats" Joker sneered as he laughed hysterically as his thugs rushed Batman and Nightwing. Jason and Ava quickly switched into their hero suits and rushed in to help. " Ava you help Batman and Nightwing ill get the clown " Jason ordered only to have Ava grab his hand and in a soft tone she whispered in his ear "be careful Jason" Ava stated as she slightly pecked Jason's forehead and took off to help Batman and Nightwing. Jason smiled as he touched where she kissed him "trust me sweetheart I'm not going down easy this time" Jason said to himself as he rushed towards the joker. One of the thugs was about to hit Nightwing in the back with a baseball bat only to have White tiger intervene the last minute and slash his weapon in half and kicked the thug in the gut knocking him out instantly " whoa nice moves there gorgeous, say after this do you want to go get some Chinese?" Nightwing questioned as he threw one of his escrima sticks knocking out another thug "uhh no thanks im kinda seeing someone" Ava answered instantly and her own answer surprised herself. Jason saw one of the thugs was about to overpower Batman so he quickly threw a flash grenade blinding the thugs and rushed in and both Batman and Red hood disposed the thugs like a well-oiled machine "where did you learn that? " Batman questioned and waited for the answer "…you did" Jason answered and quickly stepped out of the way and let one of the thugs tackle Batman to the ground. Jason shot two of the thugs square in the face and hit the next thug in the nose with the butt of his pistol and put a bullet between the thugs eyes and made his way towards Joker "oh well look at you all the tough Demeanor like Batman but with the killing edge" Joker laughed as he pulled out an assault rifle and started to shoot at Red hood. Jason quickly ducked under the barrage of bullets and got close enough to Joker that he was able to knee him in the jaw and send him a kick square in the chest causing Joker to tumble away. Red hood quickly pinned the Joker down and placed his pistol directly against his head " HAHA COME ON DO IT HAHAHA" Joker instigated and just as he was about to pull the trigger a batarang smacked the pistol out of Red hood's hand. And as soon as he turned around he saw Batman flying in and tackling Red hood "that's enough im gonna take him back to Arkham " Batman stated but was flipped off of the Red hood by White tiger Night wing came soaring through the sky and was aiming for White tiger but she ducked just in time for Nightwing to meet Red hood's fist with his metal reinforced gloved fist knocking him out instantly "sit down Dick" Red hood ordered as he placed his boot on Nightwing's chest. During the whole commotion they realized that everyone got out safely during the battle Red hood stood over the downed Batman and cracked his knuckles "now the gloves come off old man" Red hood stated as he kicked Batman across the jaw and lifted him up and the two started trading blow for blow. Ava watched as the man she once cared for and admired was finally consumed with his hate and ager and was taking it out on all those who have done him wrong. Ava watched as Jason slipped under Batman's punches and gave him a few of his own to Batman's ribs and then he flipped up in the air and came down with a devastating kick to Batman's head slamming him down to the ground. "look at you…your pathetic…you say you wanted to protect the innocent…YOU CANT EVEN PROTECT YOURSELF…let alone your loved ones like your father or mother, am I right Bruce" Jason ranted as he pulled off Batman's cowl. Jason shook his head in disgust "look at you…you have gotten old haven't you… I suppose we should keep it even" Jason lifted off his helmet and let it fall to the ground. Bruce looked up and with his one good eye he saw the son that he lost " " Bruce uttered as he attempted to get up "HO HAHAH LOOK AT THAT THE KID CAME ALL THE WAY BACK FROM THE DEAD… whos got a camera? " Joker laughed hysterically as he laid on the ground. Jason grabbed the Joker by his throat and dragged him towards Bruce and slammed him down with earth shattering force easily breaking a few of the Joker's ribs "watch as I put an end to this…something you should have done from the beginning " Jason stated as he pulled out both of hi pistols and put the barrel against the Joker's head "Jason…wait " Bruce groaned as he struggled to crawl towards Jason "WHAT?! DOES IT BOTHER YOU THAT I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE GRAVE? OR THAT I MAKE A BETTER BATMAN THEN YOU?" Jason shouted as he glared towards Bruce " left me to rot in that abandon warehouse for over a year… him" Jason stated in a shaky voice "he lost you Jason…and he mourned for you..we all did…he lost a son…and I lost a brother" Jason changed his attention to the down Nightwing with the obviously broken nose. Bruce placed his hand on Jason's and looked up and felt a tear stream down his one good eye as he looked into his lost son's eyes "Please Jason come home" Bruce pleaded. Jason looked at both the downed Bruce and Dick "oh sure listen to these two they'll just lock me up and ill be out again in six months and ill do the same to you to some other kid HAHA…you know what you have to do to end all of this…to kill the monster you have to become what you hate the most….become the monster in order to kill the monster ….he he HAHAH" Joker added as he spat out blood. Jason shook his head and yelled in frustration and forced his pistol back against Joker's forehead but felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around to see a unmasked Ava with her eyes red and watery "Jason he is beaten… don't do it..please" Ava pleaded "it's a trick…he is stronger than you know and he deserves to die for what he has done to me..."Jason argued as his voice shakey "You don't know what Joker did,Ava…he hallowed me out and he filled me back up with hate and…" Jason stuttered almost on the verge of tears "Jason your better than this I know you are…your kind and passionate you have gorgeous eyes and I love your bed head hehe you look like wolverine…your smart and handsome you're a hero Jason your MY hero Jason We can fix it-"I CAN FIX IT!… I know what I have to do. I take all this pain, all this blackness, and I put it all in a bullet, and I put it right between this freaking psychopath's eyes" Jason roared as he looked down at the Jokers Grin the same one he has seen every night since he has come back from the dead "the Jason I know wouldn't end it like this…HE WOULDN'T BECOME A MONSTER…your so much more IVE SEEN IT" Ava pleaded as she felt tears run down her face as she watched the man she had a crush on slowly tip down the dark path and it looked like not even she can save him. Jason's hand feel to his side and he took in a deep breath and lifted his pistol back up and aimed down his sights "I…Im to far gone…im broken…there is no coming back" Jason stated softly as he cocked his pistol. "that's right boy…let that hate consume you…itll only make you stronger" Joker whispered. Ava fell to her knees and started to sob into her hands, Bruce closed his eyes and felt his heart break as he was unable to save his son a second time, and Dick felt a tear stream down his cheek as he slowly witnessed losing his brother all over again and not having the power to stop it…..*BANG*. Everyone looked up and expected to see blood but there was only a bruise and a lump on the Joker's head and they all stared in amazement as they saw the rubber bullet roll across the floor. Jason turned his gaze towards Ava and smiled softly "Remember?...Left gun… is my rubber bullet Gun" Jason reminded in a soft yet tired tone. Ava smiled brightly and instantly tackled Jason to the grown and hugged him tightly pressing her face against his chest as tears of joy streamed down both their faces. Bruce got up and handcuffed the Joker and made his way towards Jason. Ava slowly moved out of the way and wiped her tears away as Bruce towered over Jason "Bruce…im sor-" Jason apologized but was cut off when Bruce pulled him in a tight embrace " don't say anything Jason….im glad your home " Bruce whispered as he felt tears of his own stream down his face.

All four heroes stood atop of a building as they watched the police stroll of the unconscious Joker away "so will you be coming home with us Jason, Alfred really misses you" Bruse asked as the Bat Jet hovered above them in stealth mode. Jason looked back and saw Ava standing by herself rubbing her arm "No. don't get me wrong I appreciate the offer but this place needs me…and I need it" Jason answered which Batman smiled and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder "well at least come and visit…and bring her with you" Batman whispered as he patted Jason's shoulder and then turned his attention towards Ava "take care of him ok he is gonna need it" Batman shouted as he stepped inside the Bat jet with the sleeping Nightwing in the passenger seat. The Bat Jet blasted off and Ava walked towards Jason and wrapped her arm around his and smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder "lets go home tiger" Jason teased softly as both of them put on their mask and took off towards home.

Jason and Ava snuck into their house and sighed as they noticed everyone was asleep "phew thank god" Jason stated quietly as he took off his shirt causing Ava to gasp "what? See something you like?" Jason teased as he flexed his muscles but felt a soreness in his right arm "no you idiot you've been shot quick sit down" Ava ordered "uggghh can we just get some sleep first?...its been a long and both physically and emotional straining day" Jason whined as he fell onto the couch. Ava frowned and smacked his butt "get up lazy we need to clean it and see how bad it is" Ava explained as she grabbed a first aid kit. Jason groaned and extended his right arm so Ava can exam it "well good news is that it just grazed you bad news is your gonna need stitches " Ava explained as she pulled out the needle and some thread "ughhhh just get it over with" Jason groaned in which Ava smacked Jason upside the head . Jason growled as he felt the needle penetrate his skin "hey cut that out your not wolverine " Ava teased as she started to stich up Jason. Ava finished stitching up Jason and patted his arm "there you big baby you can sleep now" Ava stated but realized that Jason had already passed out with his head against the table. Ava chuckled and ran her hand through his hair waking him up "what? What happened? " Jason questioned half awake " its time to go to bed dork" Ava stated as she guided him to the sofa and laid him down and covered him up. Ava smiled as she noticed the passed out Jason on the couch "I am so proud of you Jason your more than what they say you are " Ava thought to herself as she got into her bed and feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Some much needed R&R

It had been a few weeks since Jason and Ava met "Batman and Nightwing" and Ava noticed that Jason was being awfully distant lately. Ava had enough of Jason's sulking and she decided to take matters into her own hands. Lucky for her she knew Jason's patrol routine so she waited till it was late in the night and listened quietly then smirked when she heard the roof creak "he is on the move" Ava thought as she slipped on her mask and leapt out her bedroom window. Ava fallowed Jason for what felt like hours until Jason stopped on top of a building that looked over the coast. The sun was barely starting to come up causing it to contrast beautifully with the water. Jason pulled of his red helmet and let it fall to the ground as he kept staring at the sunrise. Ava stealthily moved her position so she can get a better view and what she saw stunned her. Tears poured down Jason's cheeks as he clenched his fist "goddammit…why?...i hated Gotham but…I feel so confused…I feel lost" Jason said to himself as he stood at the ledge. Ava used her Jade amulet's powers to enhance her hearing to listen in on Jason "Bruce…Dick…Barbara…Alfred….ive changed so much, would you even recognize me? Would you all forgive me?" Jason spoke aloud as he wiped his tears. Ava continued to watch as she thought of what to do for Jason "Jason…I know what to do" Ava said with confidence as she hurried back home to get ready for school.

During lunch Ava snuck off campus and used one of the secret transports to get herself to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and then she made her way to Director Fury's office. Fury sat in his office as he read over reports from his agents until he heard a knock on his door and groaned as he ordered the guest to come in "Ava? Shouldn't you be in School? " Fury questioned as he set aside his reports "whatever got Ava to break school rules in order to see me has to be important" Fury thought to himself as he took a sip of his black coffee. "Director Fury…sir, I would like to make a request on Jason's behalf…sir" Ava asked nervously "at ease Ava, here sit down and tell me what is the request and why Jason couldn't ask himself." Fury questioned as Ava sat in a seat in front of him "sir after our encounter with the Gotham Vigilante "Batman" it was revealed that him and Jason have a history…the way they talked I can feel that they're a family and I think they deserve to know that Jason is well…so I am asking for a made up assignment that takes place in Gotham" Ava revealed as she stared at Fury and waited for a response. "Well that explains the request…now explain to me why Jason couldn't tell me himself?" Fury questioned as he stroked his goatee. "Sir we both know Jason is to prideful to come for help let alone even acknowledge that he is homesick…so that's why I came on his behalf" Ava revealed. Fury couldn't help but chuckle as he pinched the bridge of his nose "go back to school Ava ill give you an answer by the end of the day" Fury ordered in which Ava complied and left his office. Fury smiled as he grabbed his reports "I hope this doesn't come back and blow up in my face" Fury joked as he shook his head.

Ava rushed to school she wasted too much time and because of that that she was now running late to her AP chemistry class "CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP" Ava shouted as she bolted around the corner in the hallway of school and crashed into someone causing both to tumble to the ground. Ava groaned and realized she was on top of Jason who was dressed up in his janitor uniform and blushed as she realized how close their bodies where "that's a hell of a way to say hello there tiger " Jason teased as he gave Ava a playful smirk. Ava just growled in frustration and quickly got up and took off " SHUT UP YOU DORK" Ava shouted as she ran down the hall. Jason smiled as he ran his hand through his hair and watched Ava run down the hall her dark green dress flowing beautifully. Jason got back on his feet and continued to clean the halls of the school while he whistled a tune and thinking of the gorgeous Latina.

Ava sat in her AP chemistry class staring at the clock counting down the last few minutes she had till she was finally free "I swear he is so freaking hot" a girl squealed snapping Ava out of her concentration. All the girls in the class gathered around each other as they looked through their phones laughing and giggling. Ava made her way to the group until a familiar red head pulled her in by her arm "Ava come check this out" MJ ordered as she pulled her into the middle of the group. Ava noticed that all the girls had pictures of her teammates in their superhero getup "what's going on here?" Ava questioned as she looked over all the pictures of Spiderman, iron fist, power man, Nova, and Red hood. "Were just gossiping and we came across a topic which led us to pick our superhero crushes" MJ explained as she forced Ava to sit in the middle and rearranged the photos in front of her. "Luckily since I am a Jr reporter I was able to get some pics of these guys and I followed each of them around for a few days in order to get a little Bio going. Come on Ava pick your superhero crush it's all in good fun then we will tally up the votes and show you who came in first in popularity." MJ added as all the girls waited in anticipation. Ava rolled her eyes but grabbed one of the "portfolios" and started to go over them individually.

"Spiderman: the Pioneer. Spiderman was one of the first teen heroes ever to take the fight against supervillains. His mask is somewhat inspirational, everyone wants to be something great and when they see Spiderman wearing his mask completely covering his identity It gives anyone in the nation to believe that they could be Spiderman, that they could be someone special, that they could be a hero. It is obvious that he doesn't take people's life and he is being misrepresented by the media, he has proven time and time again that he is loyal, caring, and responsible (excellent boyfriend material)". Ava rolled her eyes as she read the last line and looked over the three photos MJ collected. One was Spiderman saving a criminal who stumbled off a rooftop and Spiderman catching him with his web last minute before he crashed to the ground. The other picture was obviously one from his first year being a hero, Spiderman's costume looked cheap and stitched together and he looked way smaller than his previous photo. The last photo was actually before they met Jason and they were all fighting the green Goblin in time square. It showed Spiderman giving orders as he webbed swing in with Nova behind him.

"Nova: the younger Brother. The smallest one in the team of teenage heroes. He is obviously the youngest in the group of superheroes judging from his height and the times that his voice cracks when he is shouting in battle. He has been known to be immature and easily distracted in battle and it is unfortunate that Nova "plays for the other team" however his costume is extremely tight and us girls get an excellent view of his butt, although there is rumor to be an even better looking butt in Gotham city (I need to do more research to conclude if this is true) " Ava fought the fit of laughter when she read the part of where they thought Nova was gay and then moved her attention to the photos that MJ had taken. Ava frowned when the first two where of Nova's butt and one had a pizza box covering his rear end when Ava went all feral because of Kraven.

"Powerman: Big muscles bigger heart. Powerman is not only unarguably the most stocky and built out of the group he is the strongest and has been known to easily lift cars over his head and sweep us off our feet with his smile. His size and stature is intimidating however under all that impenetrable skin there lies a big heart. There have been many accounts of Powerman helping the elderly cross the street and feeding the homeless. Acts like these makes our hearts melt to see a big intimidating walking tank being so gentle (UGHH I just want to give him a big bear hug)" Ava was surprised on how accurate MJ's report on Luke was, she really did her homework and agreed that Powerman does have a big heart. Ava studied over the pictures and smiled when she saw Powerman helping an elderly interracial couple cross the street the husband obviously being a veteran due to the medals he wore proudly on his fighter pilot jacket. The next two photos where of Powerman demonstrating his strength one was him easily holding a car over his head and the other was of him holding a collapsing building from falling in on its self.

"Iron Fist: the sexy hipster. Iron fist is probably hands down the best fighter of the group but he only fights if he has no other option. He is the most peaceful hero out there and speaks in ancient chinse riddles. He has shown interest and love towards nature and animals and is a Tai Chi enthusiast; there have been multiple accounts of Iron fist volunteering to the animal shelter and retirement homes. He is the only superhero who could pull off the man bun and that has been spotted at Starbucks." Ava looked over the photos of Iron fist and smiled when she saw Iron fist teaching the elderly Tai chi in the middle of the park. The other two photos showed Iron fist caring for animals and ordering at Starbucks "we need to have a little talk with Danny about a time and place for everything" Ava thought to herself as she moved onto the last portfolio

Red Hood: the mysterious one. Red hood is the newest edition to the group and he has shown that he is far different from the others. So far the others have shown they are friendly, caring and compassionate, however the red hood has been known to be cold and unforgiving. There have been numerous reports of the Red hood executing criminals that have beaten and molested their wife and kids. No criminal is safe from his vendetta. Eye witnesses have reported seeing the Red hood brutally killing dozens of gang members, child molester, sex slave traffickers, pimps, and serial rapist. The Red hood has only shown interest to two things, 1). he loves children. People have said that they have seen Red hood taking care of the city's orphans. The street orphans have given him the nickname of "the fallen Angel" apparently Red hood has a soft side for them (possibly was an orphan himself) he has also shown interest to one other thing or should I say somebody. I spent a few days following the group and I realized that he is very close to the female heroine "White Tiger". Ava blushed and once she read the last line and looked at MJ "hey MJ you say that Red Hood is into White tiger? Why do you think that?" Ava questioned as she pushed some of her hair past her ear. "Well when I was fallowing the superhero team I realized that whenever White tiger is in danger he will go out of his way and come to her Aid. Plus when everyone leaves the two stay behind and they flirt like they're in middle school, its actually kind of cute. Oh, plus whenever White tiger leaves Red Hood stares at her ass hehe it's so obvious it hurts" MJ Explained causing Ava to blush deep red and she quickly hid her face and looked over the photos of Red hood. The first photo of Red hood was of him covered in blood with a dozen of gang members dead in the middle of the street, the street was littered with bullet shells and blood stains however Red hood looked untouched besides his blood stained shirt and leather jacket "well that explains why he came home like that…that bastard lied to me…I KNEW HE DIDN'T GO TO A TOMATO FESTIVAL….i cant believe I actually bought that in the first place" Ava thought to herself and groaned in embarrassment as she moved onto the next photo. The next Photo shows Red hood sitting on the side of the street in front of a burger joint with a dozen of street orphans sitting around him and they were all eating some cheap cheese burgers and fries "so that's why he was broke last week…and I was getting after him about being more responsible with his money…I can't believe he did that for them " Ava thought to herself and felt bad for getting after him but it was amazing to see Jason being so kind to strangers. The last photo was actually both of them…hugging. It showed Ava in her White tiger outfit and Jason in his Red hood outfit and both of them where on the roof in the middle of the night and they have just finished fighting the Sand Man. she remembered that They were both on top of a building at night and arguing about the mission and how Jason deliberately defied Spiderman and came to her aid "I can't believe you disobeyed Spiderman's order! Don't you know how to follow instructions?!" White tiger shouted as she paced back and forth. Red hood just crossed his arms and shook his head "I don't know if you noticed but I don't play by the rules Tiger…especially if those rules mean that you get hurt" Red hood argued back but whispered the last sentence. White tiger shook off the complement and growled in frustration, its not that she didn't appreciate it, it's just that she doesn't want fury to get upset and kick him off the team, just imagining a life without him seems bleak and dull plus she would miss seeing him passed out on the couch with his crazy bed head every morning. "I CAN HANDLE MYSELF RED I DON'T NEED YOU TO BABY ME" White tiger shouted and stormed her way towards him and poked his chest with her claws. Red hood slapped her hand away from him and got in her face " I KNOW THAT TIGER BUT I CANT LOSE YOU" Red hood shouted as his face was just inches away from White tiger's. the last words rang out in the air and echoed in White tiger's mind "he can't lose me?" Ava thought to herself but was cut off guard when Red hood pulled her in for a hug and sighed deeply. Before White tiger could hug him back Jason let go of his grasp and turned his back towards White tiger and slowly looked over his shoulder "look…im sorry. Ill try to listen better… but if your in danger you can bet your ass that im gonna break all the rules and disobey every order just to make sure your ok tiger…that's a promise" Red hood whispered softly as he leapt off the building and disappeared into the shadows. Ava stared at the photo intently and was lost in her train of thought as she studied how Red hood held her in his arms. "so have you decided? Which one of these handsome bachelors will choose? "MJ questioned as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Jason." Ava whispered without hesitation but quickly coughed and covered up her tracks making an excuse about her allergies kicking in and quickly picked Red hood. Everyone stared at Ava questionably as she picked Red hood "wow really…you wouldn't pick Spiderman or Powerman?" MJ questioned as she picked up all the photos "Well ok. come on girls lets tally up the votes and lets see who comes out on top" MJ ordered and as they all huddled around. It took them a good solid five minutes to come back with the results and Spiderman came in first, Iron fist was second, Powerman was third, Nova was fourth, and Red hood was last. Ava stared at the results confused "did anybody vote for Red Hood?" Ava questioned as she was dumfounded by the results. All the girls giggled and snickered until MJ cleared her throat "umm yeah…just one and that was you" MJ revealed slightly giggling "I guess the old saying is true good girls love Bad boys " MJ whispered to Ava teasing her causing Ava to blush from embarrassment

Jason swept up the hall until he reached Ava's chemistry class and looked in to see all the girls giggling around a blushing Ava "huh I wonder whats going on?" Jason thought as the release bell rang out through the school and all the students flooded the halls. Jason groaned as all the kids pushed and shoved past him "YOU BASTARDS BETTER PICK UP AFTER YOURSELVES "Jason shouted as he waited for Ava to get out of her class. Ava and Jason waited till everyone left the halls and they both walked down halls chatting while Jason picked up the last of the trash "so yeah us girls had a poll in class on which super hero teen was the hottest" Ava revealed which made Jason look over his shoulder and snicker "how can you guys decide who's hot if you can't see our faces? Seems kind of unfair if you ask me "Jason stated as he resumed picking up trash. "well that's the thing MJ apparently fallowed you guys around, took pictures, and received enough information on you all that she created a little bio" Ava answered as she watch Jason bent over to pick up trash and felt her face burn. Jason grabbed two heavy bags of thrash and threw them over his shoulder and motioned Ava to fallow him as they both walked to the school's dumpster "sooo…what place did I come in?" Jason asked as he lugged the two full bags of trash. Ava giggled and smirked "you came in dead last with only one vote" Ava told Jason laughing at his groan of frustration. Jason and Ava made it to the back and Jason tossed the two bags into the dumpster "so the girls hate me…shocker…anyway, who did you vote for tiger?" Jason probed as he waited for Ava's answer. Ava froze and tried to think of an excuse but before she could answer principle Coulson interrupted over the intercom "Jason Todd report to my office, Jason Todd". Ava smirked and playfully pushed Jason's shoulder "ohh looks like someone is in trouble" Ava teased as she walked past Jason and she looked at the door's reflection and noticed that Jason does stare at her butt when she walks away. Ava coughed and slyly turned around and smirked at Jason "you coming? Or is something distracting you?" Ava teased as she swayed her hips and walked inside.

Jason and Ava made their way to Principle Coulson's office and walked in to see Agent Coulson looking over some files "Jason…Ah Ava you're here too, perfect this concerns you too." Coulson stated as he motioned them to sit in front of his desk. "I have a mission for you Jason and Ava is gonna be your chaperone for this one" Coulson revealed as he handed both of them case files "I don't understand Coulson, what's the mission?" Jason questioned as he read through the file and felt his heart sink when he read that he will have to be in Gotham for a two weeks. "Well its quite simple Jason. Think of it as mandatory R&R" Coulson answered as he dismissed the two. Jason just stared at the case file confused as he read the mission "it says here that we are supposed to scope out Gotham for potential recruits for a week…but Coulson said mandatory R&R?...this doesn't add up" Jason thought aloud but then looked at Ava "you wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" Jason Questioned as he squinted towards Ava. Ava shook her head "Please, you think I want to babysit you on a simple mission and miss out on school? Im gonna fall behind and this is gonna mess with my GPA UHHHH this sucks" Ava Pretended to be frustrated as she walked back home with Jason but secretly she was happy to be tagging along.

Jason was in his room packing up his clothes for the week until he heard a knock on his door and slowly opened to reveal Aunt May "so…let me get this straight. You and Ava entered a science competition and won, and now you and Ava get to go to Gotham and compete against Gotham Academy's winner to see who the best is?" Aunt may probed as she leaned against the door frame. "yup. I was the muscle and Ava was the brains in the whole operation" Jason added as he finished packing up the last of his clothes. Aunt May raised an eye brow but shook it off "so… are you two gonna share a room?" Aunt May teased and laughed when she noticed Jason stiffen up. Before Jason could answer Aunt may tossed him a box "well where every you stay just make sure to be careful. And you're welcome" Aunt may added as she walked away. Jason looked down at the wrapped box and started to tear at the wrapping paper and was shocked at what he saw. "hey you ready to go? What do you got there?" Ava questioned as she stood by the door. Jason quickly chucked the box into his closet and looked Ava in the face "NOTHING…and hold on I am almost done packing" Jason stated as he turned his back towards Ava and waited for her to leave. Once he was sure that she was gone he went and grab the box and read the logo to himself "condoms…better safe than sorry" Jason read and sighed "I hate that old woman" Jason said softly and stood there debating whether or not to put the box of condoms in his bag.

Once Jason was done packing he grabbed his bag and head downstairs to see Ava and principle Coulson waiting in the living room "ahh mister Todd glad to see you finally joined us. im going to see you two off and take you to Gotham." Coulson explained as he gave Jason a playful wink. Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed both his and Ava's bag and held the door for Ava "OHH what a gentleman" Sam shouted as he teased Jason causing both Peter and Luke to chuckle at Jason's red anger face "HUSH Sam. If you acted a little bit more like Jason maybe just maybe you might get a second date" Aunt May teased Sam Causing everyone to burst out laughing and Luke to playfully punch Sam's shoulder.

Jason sat in the car with Ava and Coulson as they drove down the street "so where are we going to stay?" Jason questioned as he ran his hand through his hair. Coulson looked in the rear view mirror and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two credit cards "these two cards have unlimited funds, they should cover any money problem you face in Gotham." Coulson answered as Ava took the two cards and "so why Gotham?" Jason probed as he glared at the back of Coulson. "Simple. There have been numerus reports of vigilantism activities occurring in Gotham and we are sending you two to confirm if the rumors are true and who they are" Coulson answered as he kept his eyes on the road. Jason crossed his arms and new Coulson knew more than he lead on but decided to let it go and ask on a later date. Once Coulson drove them out of the cities there was a Shield jet waiting for them and Jason and Ava got on and took off to Gotham.

After a few hours of flying they finally made it to Gotham and set up at a decent Hotel and unpacked. "so…want to show me around Gotham? You know, show me the sights " Ava questioned as she sat at the end of her bed. "no…Gotham isn't some place where you can just prance about and go sightseeing" Jason answered roughly as he stepped out to the balcony and over looked the city. Ava frowned and stormed towards the balcony and grab Jason's arm unintentionally sinking her claw deep into his skin "OWW DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL" Jason yelled as he rubbed his arm and checked to see if there was blood coming out of his puncture wounds "I AM SO SICK OF YOUR STUPID BAD ATTITUDE JASON. You have been depressed ever since we ran into Batman so shut up get your helmet and gear WE. ARE. GOING. OUT." Ava scorned as she poked his chest and turned on her heel and stormed back into the room and grabbed her gear and changed into her white tiger suit. The stunned Jason just stood there and stared at the hot headed Latina as she mumbled and growled while she paced back and forth grabbing her gear "oh crap….yes mam" Jason said softly as he did what he was ordered to do trying not to upset the already ticked off tiger that was in his hotel room.

Red hood and White tiger stood atop of the GCPD building and just stared out towards the city. White tiger was amazed at how many police cars were dispatched over and over again "how does any hero get any work done here?" Ava said to Jason as they watch squad car after squad car rush out into the city "…you cant stop crime. That's what Spiderman and Batman never understood, im controlling it. they want to use laws and rule them by fear, but what do you do about the ones who don't care and aren't afraid? Im doing what no one wants to do IM TAKING THEM OUT" Red hood argued as a feint alarm bell started ringing towards Gotham's natural history Museum. Both Red hood and White tiger sprinted towards the museum but stopped when they noticed a very slender woman wearing a tight black leather cat suit with a cowl and dark yellow goggles over her eyes. Red hood smiled brightly behind his mask "COME ON TIGER WE NEED TO CATCH UP" Red hood shouted as he sprinted towards the mysterious woman leaving White tiger confused as she chased after Red hood trying to catch up with him.

The mysterious woman stop on top of a building and drop her bag full of priceless artifacts and gems "mmm new toys hehe" the mysterious woman said to herself as she looked over a giant ruby "if you wanted new toys wouldn't it be easier and cheaper to rob a pet store? I hear they have a good deal on squeaky mouse toys" Red hood quipped behind the woman. The woman quickly turned around and lashed out her whip but Red hood caught it in his hand and wrapped his leg around the whip and pinned it to the ground with his boot "come on Catwoman did you think that trick would work on me?" Jason teased as he kicked away the whip. White tiger finally reached Red hood and stood by his side and got in her stance but was confused why Red hood was so calm. "mmm your making this cat purr with excitement Red" Catwoman stated in a seductive tone as she zipped down her leather cat suit revealing her rather large bust to Red hood. White tiger felt her claws spring out and her fangs do the same when she noticed this no name woman trying to seduce Red hood and what hurts the most it seems that Red hood was falling for it which made White tiger feel insecure. "don't think about reaching for that second whip Catwoman. I know your trying to distract me with your seduction but believe me, I was taught by the best" Red hood stated as he pointed to his chest revealing his bat symbol which caught Catwoman off guard. "Where did…you're not Batman. WHO ARE YOU, YOU BAT PHONY" Catwoman shouted as she got irritated by this Red hooded figure "such hostility. I thought I was your favorite Robin Selina? " Red hood teased which threw off Catwoman. "no….no no no….you cant… he is…" Catwoman stuttered as Red hood walked towards Catwoman and slowly took off his helmet and smiled towards Catwoman as he revealed his face to her. Catwoman lifted up her yellow goggles and looked at Jason wide eyed and then tears started to build up in her eyes "J….JASON" Selina Shouted as she sprinted towards Jason and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. White tiger stared in disbelief as she watches this woman hugging Jason tightly" was she…. His girlfriend before he died" White tiger thought to herself as she looked down and felt embarrassed "Jason….we thought you were dead" Selina stuttered as she wiped her tears and smiled brightly "I was but its thanks to this amazing woman that im back " Jason stated as he pulled in White tiger. Selina looked in surprise "aww your all grown up now Jason. I remember when you were ten years old and look at you all grown up with a beautiful cat of your own. If I was your mother I would be so proud of my little Jay-Jay "Selina teased as she pinched Jason's cheek causing him to giggle. White tiger felt a little more comfortable when she put the pieces together and realized that she was like a mother to Jason…a very inappropriate mother white tiger thought to herself as she tried to ignore her obvious bust size in her leather cat suit. "so do you have a name cat girl?" Selina asked as she zipped herself back into her suit "its White tiger first of all and second my name is Ava Ayala " Ava corrected Selina as she took of her cowl and revealed her beautiful face and her gorgeous long brown hair. Catwoman stared in amazement "shy little Jason somehow got this beautiful Latina. They must be together only a few people can handle Jason's stubbornness" Selina thought to herself and held back the giggles "I can see that you like cats just like bats hehe I guess the apple didn't fall to far from the tree huh Jason?" Selina teased which caused Jason to blush a little. "oh before I forget Nightwing is in Downtown Gotham you might want to pay him a visit im sure he will show you how to get to the batcave." Selina informed as she picked up her bag of priceless jewels and slipped her goggles back on "Wait…You need to take those back" White tiger shouted as she stepped towards Catwoman. Red hood placed his hand on white tiger's shoulder and looked towards Catwoman "she will…won't you Catwoman" Jason stated as he placed his helmet back on "UUUUGHHH fine you win this time Red… and just a little advice on life….no matter what the situation or what the fight is…women will always be right" Catwoman informed as she winked and leapt off the building. Red hood stood there confused and White tiger came to his side and punch him in the arm "I like her…and she is right you know "White tiger teased and both of them took off to downtown Gotham.

Once Red hood and White tiger made it to Downtown they instantly noticed Nightwing leaping from building to building chase a group of thugs in their getaway car below the streets. Nightwing leapt through the air and came crashing down on top of the car and looked down the driver's side window "ummm I hate to be that kind of back seat driver but you really should be wearing a seatbelt " Nightwing quipped as he pulled the thug out of the car and tossed him to the curb and grabbed the other two thugs "come on guys believe it or not I care about you guys and trust me when I say this hurts me more then it hurts you….well not really but you get the point" Night wing continued to quip and forgot about the thug he threw on the curb. The thug that was on the curb quickly pulled out his pistol and pointed it towards Nightwing "eat led Bird Boy" the thug groaned as he pulled on the trigger causing a shot to ring out in the streets. Nightwing looked down and expected to see a bullet hole in his chest or gut but there was nothing and then he looked up to see the thug with a unexpected look on his face and then his hand fell to his side and blood started to stain the center of his shirt. Nightwing turned around and noticed Red hood standing behind him with his pistol pointed towards the dead thug and smoke coming out of the barrel of his gun. "Gee how about a little warning next time Red…oh and hello tiger" Night wing yelled and then attempted to hit on White tiger but Red hood quickly cocked his pistol and aimed it at Nightwing "take it easy Dick or ill put one in your kneecap" Red hood warned as he step in front of White tiger "is…is he jealous?" White tiger thought to herself as she noticed how tense he got when Nightwing attempted to hit on her. "hey hey take it easy Red I was only joking ok…what brings you to the city?" Nightwing questioned as he handcuffed the terrified Thugs. "well apparently rumors on you and Batman made it to us and we were ordered to come here and confirm if you all exist." Red hood explained as he dragged the dead body and threw him in the alley. "well since you're here come with me to the batcave itll be like a welcome home party " Nightwing offered as he stood up and dusted himself off " I don't-" "YES We will love to come lead the way wing" White tiger interrupted Red hood and accepted the offer. Nightwing smiled and playfully nudged Red hood and guided them to one of the secret entrances in the city.

Nightwing lead both Red hood and White tiger down a path that lead outside the city and towards a giant mansion. "hey stay right here for a minute "Nightwing ordered as he got on his communicator " hey Barbra do me a favor and turn off the surveillance system I have a surprise….come on Babs please ….fffine I promise my pants will be up just go blind I have a surprise for you…and don't act like you didn't like what you saw that one time" Nightwing argued into his communicator. "they're still the same…that's good" Red hood thought to himself as he shook his head grinning under his helmet. Red hood and White tiger fallowed Nightwing into the manor and made their way to the giant clock tower. Nightwing pulled a lever and a whole wall slid to the side and revealed a set of stairs that lead to a lower level of the house. All three of them made their way down the stairs and then Nightwing stopped and told them to be quiet "Babs….close your eyes and turn around ill tell you when to open them ok…please trust me" Nightwing shouted causing his voice to echo throughout the batcave and then they heard a feminine voice groan and complied to his orders. Nightwing motioned Red hood to fallow him and then they both made their way towards Barbra. Jason felt his heart sink to his stomach when he noticed that Barbra Gordon was in a wheel chair "when…when did that happened?" Jason thought to himself as he took off his helmet and stood in front of Barbra "ok are you ready Babs" Dick said excitedly as he took of his mask "I swear to god dick you better be wearing pants and your ass better not be in my face" Barbra Gordon warned. White tiger stood aside and took of her cowl and looked at the red headed woman who was in the wheel chair. She was a beautiful fair skinned woman that wore glasses and her hair was gorgeous shade of red, she was obviously the brains out of all of them and she felt that out off all of the "Bat-family" she will connect with her more. "I swear im not gonna do that…now open your eyes" Dick ordered and Barbra slowly opened her eyes and she went white in the face when she saw Jason. Both didn't say anything they just kept staring at one another and then Jason noticed Barbra start to roll her chair towards him "Jason?...is that really you?" Barbra questioned as she stopped in front of him. Jason got on one knee and smiled softly as Barbra reached up and placed her hand on his cheek "yes babs…its me, im back and for good this time" Jason answered which caused Barbra to smile brightly. Barbra wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and held him tightly "God Jason… when Joker sent us the film we were devastated…we….we are so sorry for not finding you Jason we tried God we did…Bruce and Dick searched for you most of the hours of the day but we couldn't find any clues of your whereabouts. And god I tried my best to locate you through satellite but I wasn't good enough I wasn't strong enough I wasn't…" Barbra rambled but felt Jason cup her face and look into her eyes "its ok babs…its ok." Jason reassured and then Barbra wiped her eyes and smiled. Jason looked down at the wheel chair and looked into her eyes "what happened? How did…was it him?" Jason questioned in a shaky voice. Ava recognized the anger in his tone and made her way towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Barbra shook her head and took a deep breath " After Joker sent us the film of him torturing you…everyone took it differently…Dick was depressed and stayed in his room for weeks…Bruce completely broke down and I thought he would snap but he didn't…Alfred….Alfred took it the worse…you know how he see us as his children… he wouldn't accept your death and he continued to make a plate for you at dinner and he kept reassuring us that you where ok…he would always go in your room and remake your bed and kept your room nice and tidy just in case you would come home…but one night it finally clicked and he… he broke down and cried for what seemed like days. After that I…I was so angry I started to gather clues on the Joker's last location but…apparently he knew I was onto him. One night he…he paid me a visit at my own home and when I opened the door…he shot me and the…the bullet hit my spine and he rendered me immobile" Barbra explained as she looked down and then back into Jason's eyes and saw the hate and anger slowly build up. Ava got on her knee and looked into Jason eye's and cupped his face. Jason snapped out of his hate induced trance and look into Ava's beautiful eyes "I promised Bruce….i wouldn't kill him…that night. If he gets out and trust me I know he will, I will kill him once and for all…its just a matter of time" Jason thought to himself as he smiled at Ava and held her hand tightly. Barbra noticed the new woman that stood beside Jason and looked at her beautiful almond skin and then her gorgeous long Brown hair " wow Jason your Girlfriend is Beautiful " Barbra teased as she attempted to lighten the mood "I say what is all the commotion master Gray-….son?" a voice questioned behind them causing everyone to turn around and noticed an old man in a butler uniform holding a plate of tea but instantly dropped them when he looked into Jason's eyes. He slowly made his way towards Jason and felt tears rolling down his face "my god…..Jason…." Alfred mumbled as he pulled him into a fatherly embrace and quietly sobbed. Ava felt her heart break over Alfred's reaction and so far when Jason met everyone else he was able to keep it under control but when it came to this Alfred this was the first time that Jason cried openly in front of everyone. Ava felt guilt fill her heart when she heard Jason quietly whisper repeatedly "Im sorry" over and over again not braking his hug with Alfred "look at him….he was loved by so many…if I was just faster…I could have saved him from this life" Ava thought to herself and looked down to her feet and felt a tear roll down her cheek "its my fault" Ava said to herself softly. Everyone turned around to Ava and looked at her confused. Ava cleared her throat and looked everyone in the eye "it was my first year as a hero and I was instructed to retrieve Jason but when I came across the Joker my pride got the better of me and I wanted to prove that I was a real hero like my father… my arrogance blinded me and I completely ignored Jason and attempted to go after the Joker….then the building exploded. Jason would still be alive if I wasn't an idiot you all would have never suffered…I don't deserve to call myself a hero…im sorry" Ava stated as she slowly turned her back towards everyone and started to make her way up the stairs but felt a hand grab her arm and quickly turn her around and pull her into a tight embrace. Jason held her tightly and didn't let her go "I was gonna die either way Tiger…and if you would have gotten caught in the blast I would never have the opportunity to get to know you… you change me you make me want to be a better person I would be a hateful and cold man if it wasn't for you Ava "Jason whispered as he hug Ava tightly. Ava stood there in shock as everyone smiled softly at her "you didn't kill Jason tiger" Nightwing stated as he walked towards her and stood beside Jason and placed a hand on her shoulder. "you stood by his side through all of his stubbornness trust me when I say you deserve a medal " Barbra informed as she rolled herself and held both Ava and Jason's hand. "you even went out of your way and brought Jason back to his family and put him on the right path. Never in a hundred years would I think I would ever see my lost son Jason" Alfred also added as he placed his hand on the other side of Ava's shoulder and smiled brightly. Ava stared in amazement as the family that she failed forgave her so easily. She failed to save someone that they loved and yet here they are forgiving her like nothing happened. Ava smiled brightly as she nodded her head and pulled Jason in by his collar of his leather jacket and hugged him tightly. "glad to see that you two made it in Gotham safely " a deep voice echoed from behind all of them causing everyone to turn their heads to see Batman standing next to Robin who wore red and green and a distinct yellow R on his chest. His face was not only covered by his mask but also by his hoodie that gave him an intimidating look for a kid. Standing next to him was another teen about the size of Nova. He wore dark red and black suit and had a yellow harness. His cape looked like feathers and he carried a large metal Bo staff. Batman took of his cowl and walked towards Jason "glad to see that you made it Jason" Bruce stated as he shook Jason's hand "glad to see that you didn't waste any time on finding a new robin" Jason teased causing an uneasy tension in the air. A guilty look covered Bruce's face and before anyone could interject Alfred quickly smacked Jason upside the head and grabbed him by his earlobe "JASON PETER TODD…I hope you understand the pain of what master Wayne went throught after we lost you and how long it took for any of us to even bring in a new robin and for your information the current Robin is master Wayne's son Damian and standing next to him is master Drake also known as Red Robin" Alfred shouted as he roughly tugged on Jason ear as he desperately tried to pry Alfred's fingers off his ear "umm way to go on revealing our identities to these strangers Alfred" Tim stated as he pulled of his cowl and revealed a very young face with long black hair "seriously Pennyworth for once I agree with Tim" Damion also added as he removed his hoodie . Ava was shock to see how young Damion was and how well he could handle himself against the older crowd. Jason finally got lose from Alfred's death grip and rubbed his ear franticly " JESUS CHRIST ALFRED HAVENT YOU HEARD OF A JOKE" Jason shouted only to have Ava come to him on his opposite side and grab his other earlobe and pull roughly "Watch your tone Jason PETER Todd" Ava teased as she tugged on Jason's earlobe sending him to his knees causing everyone to laugh hysterically "AHHH JESUS LET GO" Jason pleaded as everyone continued to laugh including Bruce. Once Ava decided to let Jason go he frantically rubbed both of his ears and glared at Ava. Ava busted out laughing when she noticed how bright red both of his ears where "I hate you" Jason growled towards Ava. Ava rolled her eyes and walked towards Jason and placed her hand on his cheek and kissed both of his ears causing him to blush "aww im sorry Jason ill promise to make it up to you later" Ava winked teasing Jason causing him to blush in front of everyone. Dick wiped his eyes and finally caught his breathe "oh by the way Jason do you know what day it is today?" Dick questioned as he had a sly look on his face "uhh October 1st. why do you ask? " Jason questioned as Dick walked closer to him with his sly grin getting bigger. Jason stared in confusion until finally like a light bulb it clicked in his head "Oh my god….dont tell me you guys still do that? " Jason questioned as he slowly backed away from Dick. Dick eagerly shook his head as he smiled ear from ear "yeah we do buddy "Dick confirmed Jason's question. Ava stood there completely lost "what are you guys talking about? " Ava questioned aloud in which Alfred came to her side and explained the situation "at the beginning of every month we have Karaoke night. Its an ideal way to relieve stress and to let Bruce and the kids let loose and forget all about their super hero duties for one night" Alfred explained as he went to set up the projector and Bruce, Tim, and Damion went to grab the furniture and arranged it around the projector. Ava thought of Jason singing but couldn't put the mere thought of it in her head "come on Jason you know how much you loved to sing" Dick tried to persuade Jason as he continued to step back away from him. Dick eventually tackled Jason and the two rolled around the ground wrestling with each other Jason trying to get away "AHH DAMMIT . AVA HELP ME" Jason shouted but Ava just smirked as she grabbed an old chair and some rope.

Jason growled loudly as he was tied into a chair against his will struggling to break free only to have Ava playfully smack him upside his head "cut all that growling out Jason. Who do you think you are? Wolverine?" Ava teased as she sat next to Jason and gave him a sip of her drink. Dick came running out of the old storage with a video tape in hand "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN….and Jason. I have a little home video that I think Jason knows all to well." Dick smirked as he popped in the video. The video showed an obviously younger Jason and Dick and they both held Microphones and then Latin pop music played in the background. "wait…I know this song" Ava stated as she tried to think of the name of the song " I swear to God I am going to kill you in your sleep Dick" Jason growled loudly as he still tried to break free.

(the Video)

Dick : "She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall"

Jason: "She's into new Sensations, new kicks in the candle light. She's got a new Addiction, for every day and night"

Dick: "She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain"

Jason: " She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away the pain"

Dick and Jason: "Like a bullet to your brain! COME ON. Upside, inside out, SHE'S LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA

Dick: "She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca"

Jason: "Her lips are devil red, and her skin's the color Mocha"

(Present)

Ava's jaw dropped when she heard Jason start to sing to "Livin La Vida Loca" Granit his voice was higher than it is today but she had to admit it Jason could sing. After Jason suffered having to relive that video a small part of him loved that memory and even he couldn't help but laugh at how the two acted. After a few hours of Dick and Tim singing different songs they called it a night and decided to pick up tomorrow. Alfred and Bruce offered them to stay the night at the Manor they had plenty of clothes and plenty of rooms. Ava and Jason agreed and thanked them and went upstairs to wash up and get ready for bed. Jason stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and smiled as he noticed the already sleeping Ava. Jason slipped on some black shorts and a white t-shirt and looked outside the Balcony and slowly walked outside and rested against the ledge as he looked out to the city in the distance and took in a deep breathe

Jason: "I don't know if you can hear me, or if your even there…I don't know if you would listen, to an outsider's prayer. Yes I know im just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you…still I see your face and wonder, were you once an outcast too?"

Ava slowly woke up and noticed Jason outside and she listen closely "is he singing?...he sounds…beautiful" Ava thought to herself as she scooted closer to the edge to listen better

Jason: "God help the outcasts, hungry from birth… Show them the mercy, they don't find on earth… God help my people, who look to you still… God help the outcasts, or nobody will."

Ava stared wide eyed as Jason continued to sing his heart out. Ava couldn't pull her eyes away from him it was like she was stuck in a trance

Jason: " I ask for nothing, I can get by.. But I know so many, less lucky than I.. Please help my people, the poor and downtrod…I don't know if there's a reason, why some are blessed some not, why the few you seem to favor… they fear us, flee us, try not to see us…GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS the tattered the torn, seeking an answer to why they were born…winds of misfortune have blown them around, you made the outcasts don't cast them out… the poor and unlucky, the weak and the odd, I thought we are were the children…of God…"Jason sang as he looked towards the full moon surrounded by stars. Jason turned around and walked to his bed and noticed Ava's back facing him. Jason plopped in bed and wrapped himself in his cover and quickly fell to sleep. Ava remained quiet as she wiped away a tear and sat up and look towards the sleeping Jason "how could someone as wonderful as you be tortured and mistreated…and then for people to misunderstand why you do the things you do…" Ava thought to herself as she watched the sleeping Jason.

The next day everyone ate breakfast at the family table and Alfred was overjoyed that he could finally set a plate for Jason. Everyone sat and ate and the peace only lasted for five minutes until Jason started to pick on little Damion when he teased him for being a vegetarian. The next thing Ava knew Damion pounced onto Jason and started to punch him repeatedly. After Alfred broke up the fight Bruce went to Wayne enterprise and Jason took off into the city which gave Ava the perfect time to plan her surprise. Ava caught up with Alfred and asked him a favor and explained her plan. Alfred smiled brightly and nodded in agreement and went off to arrange the plans for tonight.

It was late in the night when Jason got back to the Manor and noticed that no one was home. He made his way down to the batcave and noticed that it was unusually dark. Jason stealthily made his way to the center of the Batcave and then the lights flashed revealing a table full of Jason's favorite foods and snacks with the entire Batfamily, Selina, and Ava standing around a cake "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON" everyone shouted which caused Jason to stare in confusion "umm guys…my birthday was in August" Jason stated as everyone looked at each other "we know that Jason, this was actually Ava's idea" Bruce explained as he walked up to Jason and placed a party hat on his head "yup she worked all day with Alfred cooking and helped putting up the decorations " Dick added as he wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulder. Jason looked at all the decorations and realized all the heart and love put into them. "you did this…for me?" Jason questioned as he stepped towards Ava who was holding the birthday cake "yeah… I know they missed a few of your birthdays so this is to make up for it… we wanted to show you how much we appreciate you and…love you" Ava stated shyly as she blushed. Jason smiled brightly and looked at her "god she just gets better and better" Jason thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Selina eyed the way Jason acted around Jason and smirked and whispered something in Dick's ear. He nodded in agreement and bolted to the storage "what did you tell Dick Selina?" Bruce questioned quietly "oh you'll see Bats" Selina winked as she smiled at Jason and Ava. Jason smiled and looked at the beautiful Latina *cough cough* Ava and Jason both looked towards where the coughs where coming from and they saw both Tim and Dick smirking while Damion held Tim's Bo staff above Jason's and Ava's head and dangling off the staff was a mistletoe "you know the rules you two" Dick shouted as both Tim, Dick and even Damion giggled slightly. Both Ava and Jason blushed and looked at each other "but it's not Christmas…that's against the rules isn't it? " Ava questioned as her face burned red. Jason smirked and whispered "since when do I fallow the rules tiger" Jason stated in a smartass tone and slowly leaned in. Ava felt her heart in her throat and everything in her mind was telling her not too…but her heart was screaming go for it. They both slowly pressed their lips together and kissed each other passionately in front of everyone. Bruce smiled softly and wrapped his arm around Selina "how did you know he would go for it?" Bruce questioned. Selina looked up and smirked "because. He has the same look you do when you're in love especially with a certain cat thief "Selina teased. Bruce smirked and pulled Selina in close "and now it seems he has a cat of his own" "and she has a bats of her own as well" Bruce joked in which Selina joked as well without missing a beat. The entire Batfamily continued to celebrate and Jason sang with Ava in front of everyone with no care in the world and actually having fun for a change.

(Arkham Asylum)

A new night guard paced down the locked cages of inmates passing well known and extremely dangerous criminals like the Penguin, Two-face, Killer Croc, Bane and at the very end of the hall in a special monitored cell was the joker. The new guard stopped and peered into the window and his heart dropped when he realized the cell was empty. "BOO HAHAHA" Joker yelled as he popped out from his hiding corner in his padded cell laughing hysterically "hey you're new huh? You look good, been working out? You could probably use a little sun….then again, who am I to talk HAAHAHAHA" Joker laughed hysterically as he rolled around on the ground in his body cast "ugh you ugly freak. If it was up to me I would have this place burned to the ground with all you locked inside" the night guard spitted as he turned his back and paced back up the hall leaving the joker by himself. "just you wait new guy…that might just happen sooner than later heheHEHEHAHAHAHAA"Joker laughed hysterically and grinned from ear to ear when he slipped one hand free from his restraints after weeks of cutting the fabric with his jagged thumb nail. "This…is going to be fun" Joker whispered to himself as he smiled from ear to ear un able to stop himself from chuckling.

Authors note: holy crap I stayed up for so many days trying to finish this lol Damn midterms took most of my time XD well I hope you like the chapter and I hope you liked the signing parts of the story XD the Song Jason sang by himself was "God help the outcast" I imagine Jason sounding like this when he sang the song lol watch?v=5eXLrwewRgA

I used both of these songs to make Jason's special "God help the outcast" watch?v=E5iJIVVKS8Y

I hope you guys enjoy and again shout out to Wolfyqueen and peace you guys


	6. Chapter 6

The True Face Of Evil

After the party Jason and Ava went to their rooms and dressed into their night clothes and got ready for bed. However both of them could not sleep Jason lay in his bed and looked out towards the window as he kept thinking of that moment when he kissed Ava "I can't believe I kissed her. ME Jason Todd Kissed the beautiful Ava Ayala…im surprised she didn't claw my face off" Jason thought to himself as he chuckled softly. Jason tossed and turned in his bed trying to sleep but he couldn't, he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach and it made him nauseous. Jason sat at the end of his bed and looked around his old room, he remembered his first night in this place and he couldn't sleep because he was afraid but now he cant sleep because he cant get a certain tiger off his mind.

Ava pace back and forth in the guest room reliving that kiss "he kiss me, he kiss me, ME Ava Ayala the nerd in high school kissed the hottest guy in school….Eat your heart out Kori" Ava thought to herself as she smirked thinking about all the girls who flirted with him but none of them made it as far as her. Ava smiled brightly as she traced her lips with her fingers. Her lips were still numbed and she could swear she can still feel his lips on hers "so….what now? He kissed me but does he have feelings for me?" Ava thought to herself as leaned against the wall and though of a plan on how to find out.

Jason searched into his old closet and smiled from ear to ear when he found what he was looking for "ahh there you are gorgeous come here you sexy beast" Jason said to himself as he pulled out an old PlayStation 2 and a copy of Jak 2 "I thought I would never see you again and look at that my old memory card YES" Jason stated excitedly as he eagerly plugged in the system and crossed his fingers as he turned it on and saw the old home screen "ITS ALIVE" Jason shouted excitedly as he got on his knees and kissed the system while he rubbed the top part "oh im glad that your not broken. I could've sworn you busted when Roy came to spend the night and spilled Dr. pepper all over you" Jason stated as he sat at the end of the bed ready to play his favorite game but just as he was about to hit start he heard a knock at the door. Jason got up and opend his door to see a beautiful Ava in shorts, white tank top, and her hair pulled up in a bun standing at his door "Ava?...wh-what are you doing here?" Jason questioned as he fought not to stare at the beautiful Latina "well I was in my room next door and I heard you scream "ITS ALIVE" so I came to see what was exactly alive" Ava teased as she placed her hands on her hips. Jason chuckled that she caught him and he tried to ignore her obvious figure "so do you mind if I ask what exactly is alive?" Ava questioned as she poked her head into his room. Jason rolled his eyes and playfully put his hand on her head and pushed it back outside " oh its nothing I just found my old PlayStation 2"-"YOU HAVE A PLAYSATION 2" Ava shouted excitedly as she pushed Jason aside and walked into his room but stopped when she noticed a large lump under his blankets "uhhh Jason….whats that?" Ava questioned as she pointed to the lump on his bed that hid under his covers. Jason stared embarrassed as he tried to think of a lie "whats what?" Jason quickly lied only to have Ava glare at him. "uhhh….its Barbara OK" Jason lied as he tried to walk away. Ava slowly turned and faced Jason and raised her eyebrow as she crossed her arms and stared him down "Jason…" Ava said annoyed "FINE, its my old stuff animal I had when I was a kid his names hugsey" Jason admitted as he pulled the sheets to reveal a large stuff penguin that had a red and yellow scarf with goggles and a yellow beanie and matching vest. Ava fought the urge to laugh as she looked towards Jason "…I was thinking about bringing him back home and giving it to Sam as a joke, you know because he is so small and-" "you were planning on sleeping with it weren't you " Jason explained only to have Ava cut him off and Jason nodded and admitted his defeat while he begged her not to tell anyone about Hugsey. Ava smirked and walked towards him as she swayed her hips "I wont tell anyone on one condition Jason" Ava stated which caused Jason to tense up. "We start a new Game on Jak 2 and we switch turns whoever dies oh and I call first" Ava ordered as she got comfy at the end of the bed and quickly picked up the first controller "…i don't know whats worse… the fact that she knows about Hugsey or that she also put insult to injury and took my first player spot" Jason thought as he sighed and closed the door and turned off the lights and sat next to Ava and watch as she quickly laid waste to the first level and escaped the factory level in record time.

The two stayed up till 2 in the morning both taking turns and already half way through the game. Ava rubbed her eyes and yawned which caused Jason to yawn as well "looks like Tiger needs her cat nap" Jason teased in which Ava just growled and hissed at him like a cranky cat. Jason smiled as he got up and offered her his hand "come on tiger lets go to bed" Jason stated quietly. When Ava heard Jason propose to go to bed with her she immediately took it the wrong way and felt insulted. "uhh hello Earth to Ava you need your rest." Jason stated as he lifted her up and laid her down in his bed "oh my god first we kissed and now were gonna sleep with each other" Ava blurted out causing Jason to stare at her "what?...no… look Ava don't get me wrong your very pretty but I don't want to have a one night stand…I mean come on im not Dick" Jason explained as he stood up "if it makes you feel better ill sleep on the floor but you need your rest" Jason offered as he grabbed his bag and pulled out an extra pillow. Ava finally snapped and realized what she said was out loud and that it was hard to control her mouth when she is sleep deprived. Ava quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed Jason's bag and was about to apologize but when she tugged at his bag a box fell to the ground and Ava quickly picked it up. Jason immediately felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and new she was about to flip. Ava stared at the box completely shocked "Condoms….and some of them are missing…so he has used them…" Ava thought to herself as she felt her heart completely shatter. Ava thought that she was the first girl to kiss Jason but now she realized she wasn't and that he was planning on adding her to his list of women he slept with "CONDOMS….WHERE YOU PLANNING ON GETTING ME TO BED?" Ava shouted as she threw the box at Jason hitting him square in the face. Jason tried to recover only to have Ava quickly rush to him and slap him across his face and storm off "AVA WAIT" Jason shouted as he chased after her to her room. Ava slammed the door in Jason faced and locked it and leaned against the wall and slowly slumped to the ground and held her knees to her chest and quietly sobbed to herself. Jason stood outside of the door and he felt his heart ache when he heard Ava quiet sobs through the door "Ava….those aren't mine…Aunt May gave them to me. She…she wanted us to be safe if anything happened while we were in Gotham "competing " in that "Science Fair"…." Jason tried to explain but he heard nothing and he realized it was quiet. Jason turned the door knob and realized it was now unlock. As soon as he opened the door he realized that the window was open and Ava's White tiger suit was gone.

White tiger ran. She ran as fast as she could and finally stopped on top of an apartment complex and looked out over the city. Ava fell to her knees and tried to fight back the tears. "now he is trying to lie to me…why would Aunt May have Condoms its not like she is dating….wait….her and Coulson….EEEWWWW" Ava thought to herself and immediately jumped to her feet and shivered as she tried to get the thought out of her head "come to think of it….Aunt May was saying "Be Safe" A lot to Jason almost in a teasingly kind of way" Ava thought to herself as she put the pieces together " Jason…he was telling to truth….UGHHH IM SO STUPID…why did I have to jump to the conclusion that Jason was trying to sleep with Me…I always say or do something stupid when I don't get my rest" Ava said to herself as she calmed her nerves. Ava took a deep breath and sighed as she looked out towards the city. *WHACK*Ava fell straight to the ground as a thin figure dressed in a purple suit step out of the shadows "Do I Have plans for you and Jason my dear Tiger HEHEHEHAHAHAHA" The Joker laughed hysterically as he grabbed White Tiger by the leg and dragged her away.

(Back in Queens)

Peter laid in his bed as he slowly drifted off to sleep after a night of patrol "Spiderman "a voice echoed in his head causing Peter to jerk up only to see nothing or no one "huh that voice sounds familiar…wait….oh CRAP" Peter thought to himself as he felt a tingling sensation run up his body and instantly passed out. Peter woke up in a dark empty room but he was in his Spiderman outfit "what the?-" "Spiderman I have an important message that needs to be heard at once" Spiderman said to himself but was cut off guard when an elderly woman's voice cut him off. Spiderman quickly turned around and noticed an older woman in a red silk dress with a white spider emblem on her chest, she sat in front what look like to be a huge web but what really was noticeable was that she had red tinted glasses so no one can see her eyes. "Madam web…whenever you contact me its usually bad news" Spiderman stated as he walked towards her and stood in front of the old woman. "Unfortunately you are correct Spiderman. I have urgent news and if you don't heed my warning all will be lost" Madam Web addressed in a rather shaken tone "whoa whatever got her scared has to be serious" Spiderman thought to himself as he waited for Madam web to explain what has her so shaken up. "your friend…Jason Todd…he will kill every last hero if she dies…" Madam Web revealed to Spiderman. Spiderman stood in front of Madam Web not saying a word "Jason…..no he's reformed "Spiderman argued "I understand this is hard to accept losing your friend Spiderman but let me show you what I have seen" Madam Web warned as she motioned her hand in the Air and a rift opened up large enough for Spiderman to see through

(Possible Future)

It was late into the night and rain poured down from the sky as Spiderman of this time walk through a graveyard "YOU CANT WIN JASON…ILL BRING YOU IN FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Spiderman shouted as he wandered through the dark Graveyard. Spiderman stopped in his tracks as he came across a tombstone that read "Sam Alexander". Spiderman stopped as he realized which part of the Graveyard he was in "the fallen heroes ". Spiderman felt pain and sorrow as he read row upon row of his beloved friends that he lost " Luke cage, Danny rand, Steve rogers, Bruce Banner, Gen. Nick Fury, and Mary Jane Watson" Spiderman stopped in his tracks as he read the last two names "its quite an achievement isn't it. To kill the legendary Commander Fury and Reporter Mary Jane Watson, To be honest she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time…but she got in my way" a dark distorted voice stated through the darkness Causing Spiderman to lash out in Anger as he webbed into the darkness hoping to catch him. "COME ON OUT YOU BASTARD" Spiderman shouted as he waited for his spider sense to kick in. slowly a man wearing a militaristic "Batsuit" walked out of the shadows. The suit mocked the late Batman's appearance including a dark visor that distorted the user's voice. He had the same ears as Batman's suit but his where able to hack into people's phone calls in a close proximity. His chest plate resembled the symbol of Arkham Asylum but the plate was made out of special metal that not even Wolverine could cut through, the chest plate was also coated in special chemicals that dissolved Spiderman's web's to prevent him from being captured. He had panels on his upper arms and lower shins, and his chest plate glowed dark blue as the night. "you know killing the bat and Nightwing was the real achievement but killing our old team…that will always hold a special place in my heart" the man teased in his robotic voice. Spiderman lunged towards the man and they both traded punches only for the man to knee him in the groin gaining the advantage. Spiderman kneeled over and tried to gain his breath. The man quickly grabbed Spiderman's mask and ripped it off revealing Peter Parker. Thunder roared through the night while the lighting lit up the sky revealing the old Peter Parker's face. Peter's face has aged drastically and he had a scar that ran down his left cheek bone and into his beard. Spiderman's left side of his face was scarred from a fire and he wore an eyepatch to cover his now missing left eye "God you have taken a hell of a beaten" The man stated as he got on his knee to look Peter in his eye "we might as well keep it even" the man stated as he took off his helmet revealing an older Jason. He still had the same white patch in his hair and besides looking a bit older the only thing that change in his appearance was that he now wore a goatee "that…that Goatee makes you look like the Devil" Peter quipped in a weak voice as he struggled to get up. Jason put his boot on Peter's back and forced him back down and pressed a button on his gauntlet causing spikes to shoot out of his boot piercing Peter's back causing Peter to scream in pain. Jason lifted his boot out of Peter's back revealing the blood soaked spikes that shot back into his boot "do you want to know why you keep losing peter…its because you haven't crossed that line…HELL I killed all of our old friends and our teacher Fury which by the way I see you copied his look" Jason teased as he kicked peter across his face causing Peter to cough up some blood and a molar. "its simple puny parker you haven't crossed that line yet… there have been more than enough time's you could have killed me and saved your friends but you didn't…you let them die so you can sleep soundly because you kept you morals…and you call me the villain?" Jason spat as he delivered a bone shattering kick to peter's ribs while simultaneously thunder roared through the night sky. "if you have learned to get passed that stupid code you could have saved them…and her" Jason stated with venom behind his tone. Peter struggled to get back up and groaned in pain "what would you think she would say…if she saw you right now…" Peter wheezed as he tried to get air into his lungs. "it doesn't matter…she's dead…you and Batman failed to save her…you "heroes" are the real criminals…giving people false hope lying to their face saying they'll be alright" Jason argued as he pulled out his pistol and tossed it to the ground in front of peter "im gonna give you a chance to redeem yourself peter. You can end all the suffering tonight….make everybody that I have killed not die in vain….take that gun and shoot me" Jason ordered as he stood in front of Peter "you know I wont…" Peter stated as he spat out blood "I know… I also know that you need a little push a little encouragement… hell I know personally that old habits die hard so let me give you that elder brotherly push" Jason growled as he disappeared back into the darkness and came back out with a woman with a bag over her head. Jason forced the woman on her knees and stood behind her as he took off the bag revealing an older Aunt May "P..Peter?" Aunt May questioned as she looked behind her to see an older Jason that pointed a gun behind her head "go on Peter tell her that all these years you were Spiderman and that you could've saved your uncle Ben but you were SELFISH…tell her that you had the power to save all your friends but you refused because YOU WHERE SELFISH…and lastly…lie to her face, tell her that she is going to be fine and everything is ok" Jason spat as he forced the barrel of his gun behind the back of Aunt May's head "PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE….LET HER GO ILL DO ANYTHING" Peter pleaded as he attempted to crawl towards his Aunt May but stopped when he heard Jason cocked his pistol " THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE HER IS TO SHOOT ME….RIGHT IN MY FACE" Jason shouted "J…Jason" Aunt May whispered in a soft tone causing Jason to look down " its ok…I understand how you feel…you loved her, we all loved her and for you to lose the one you loved especially Ava "- "DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY HER NAME" Jason warned as he cut off Aunt May. "I understand that hate and anger…when I lost my beloved Ben I wanted people to pay for their sins…but there is another way…you can still come back from this its not to late…to change" Aunt may continue as she looked into Peter's eye and smiled sadly. Jason looked down at his hands and looked at how Aunt May kept reassuring Peter telling him that its ok and that she loves him…."liar" *BANG*. The gun shoot rang out and blood splattered across Peter's face as he stared in horror as Aunt May fell lifelessly to the ground and blood began to pour out of her head. "no…..no…." Peter repeated in shock as he crawled to his Aunt's dead body "you could've saved her…and you will continue to lose the ones you love if you don't let go…and become like me…the only way you could beat me is if you kill me" Jason stated as he wiped the blood off his pistol. Peter felt empty inside and he felt lost like never before "you…..bastard….im going to kill you…IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Peter roared as he lunged towards Jason and attempted to punch him but Jason anticipated and dodge his attack causing Peter to punch through a tombstone "ahh good, your not pulling your punches now…that's a start" Jason teased as he slipped a jab and slapped peter hard across his face angering him more. Peter did a back flip and web the pistol that was on the ground and flung it to himself and began to shoot at Jason causing him to take cover behind a tombstone. Peter slowly made his way towards Jason as he checked his ammo and got his pistol ready "this…is for Aunt May…for Sam…Luke…Danny…Coulson…Fury… Ava…and MJ… AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU KILLED" Peter shouted as he leapt over the Tombstone ready to kill Jason only to see he was gone and there was only a gas canister that began to release a fog that made Peter feel weak and fall to his knees "you know it wasn't easy… trying to find your weakness with your overpowered spidey sense..but I finally figured it out…its simple pesticide…bug spray is your kryptonite…now obviously I wasn't sure if this would work because if it didn't you would have killed me…but your anger clouded your mind and you lost" Jason explained as Peter felt his super strength dwindle and his eye sight slowly return back to its original vision causing everything to go blurry "how does it feel…knowing that everything you fought for is now lost" Jason questioned as he kicked Peter across his face causing blood and teeth to spray out of his mouth. Peter struggled to crawl away but Jason grabbed Peter by his ankle and used his strength to shatter his ankle and fling him across crashing him into a tombstone breaking the remaining ribs that he had. Peter coughed up blood as Jason took a knee by his side and put his hands on Peter's side "oh…your ribs are crushed…your lungs are filling up with blood as we speak" Jason stated as he stood back up and turned his back towards him and sighed "you may have been responsible for Ava's death…but…I wont let you suffer anymore…ill make it quick" Jason stated softly as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it to Peter's forehead and saw the desperate look in his eyes "that feeling you have right now…that's the feeling me and Ava went through….SHE SUFFERED…" *BANG* Jason fired his weapon killing Peter and left his dead body as he picked up his helmet and slipped it back on "I…AM the Arkham Knight" Jason said to himself in his distorted voice as rain began to pour down from the skies.

(Present)

Spiderman watch In horror as he watched the older Jason walk off "he…he did all of that?" Spiderman questioned as he watch in horror "yes…if you don't save Ava…he will lose it and hunt every hero down and kill them" Madam Web revealed as she closed the rift "but why Ava…Why is she so important?" Spiderman questioned which caused Madam Web to sigh heavily "ill give you a minute to think about that one are your own" Madam Web teased as Spiderman stood there clueless "What? I mean they spend most of their time together, they both stay behind after a mission, they both argue like their tog-…. OOOOOHHHHH" Spiderman stated as he finally put two and two together "there you go, now Ava is the only one who anchored down Jason. If she wasn't here in the first place Jason would be on a completely different path. Now what would you think would happen if he loses the woman he loves" Madam Web questioned Spiderman. "ok so you want me to save Ava right?" Peter asked as he got ready to leave but was stop by Madam Web "No….there is a seventy percent chance she will die no matter what you do. What I am asking you to do is….be prepared to kill Jason" Madam Web ordered as she disappeared Causing Peter to wake up back in his room. "whoa…kill Jason…" Peter thought as he got out of bed and immediately changed back into his suit and web swing out of his room.

(Gotham)

Jason rushed down to the Bat Cave and was surprised to see Barbra still here and in the cave "Jason what are you doing?" Barbra questioned. "Ava took off on patrol and I need to locate her so I was going to use your triangulate system to locate her through her phone. She never leaves home without it" Jason explained as he walked over to the large monitor "well if she has her phone why don't you just call her?" Barbra questioned in which Jason just remained silent. Barbra turned her attention to Jason and raised her eyebrow "oh my god what did you do?" Barbra questioned in a ticked off tone "WHAT!? I didnt do anything… she found a pack of Condoms and she completely flipped out" Jason explained but Barbra grabbed Jason's earlobe and pulled hard "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH CONDOMS JASON" Barbra shouted "AHH IT WAS A PRESENT JUST IN CASE. I WASN'T PLANNING ON USING THEM I SWEAR" Jason shouted as he fell to his knees. Barbra let go of Jason and sighed "good because the last thing we need is another Dick Grayson" Barbra stated as she uploaded the program and just as Jason was about to type in Ava's phone number his communicator went off "its Ava…she's calling me?" Jason questioned as it wasn't an ordinary call it was a hologram request. Jason accepted the request and what he saw caused his worst fears to come to life "OHH HELLO THERE LITTLE BIRD HEHEHE…I believe I have something that belongs to you " the Joker teased as his face took up the whole hologram. The joker stepped back to reveal White tiger strapped to a chair with her mask on. "now I belive you lost your…precious little kitty…now don't worry she is fine…but, if you don't come and pick her up by… hmmm let me see… 6 in the morning well im sorry but….i'll be forced….to put her down….inhumanely HAHAHAHHAHA" the Joker laughed hysterically as the Hologram cut off. Jason stared and let it all sit in "I warned him…..i told him that he will get out….but he didn't listen and now he has Ava….i swear to god If anything happens…" Jason thought to himself as Bruce came running down in his Batsuit "I just got informed that there was a breakout at Arkham asylum im about to head out to see who escaped do you want to come Jason " Bruce offered as he slipped on his cowl "oh ill save you the trip and tell you who escape. IT WAS THE JOKER. I told you he would escape and now he has Ava and I swear to god if anything happens to her" Jason warned as Batman rushed to Jason's side and placed a hand on his shoulder "I promise you Jason we will find her I swear " Batman promised but Jason delivered an uppercut to Batman's gut "you better hope to god you do because if anything happens to her ill kill you where you stand" Jason warned as he plugged in his communicator to the Bat computer and Barbra began to triangulate Ava's location.

(Unknown location)

Ava slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in a dark room tied to her chair and noticed her mask was gone "where am i?..." Ava thought to herself as she tried to get her bearings but her head was killing her "wakey wakey there tiger glad to see I didn't smash your brains in hehe that would ruin tonight's events" the Joker giggled as he held onto Ava's mask in one hand and a syringe in the other "what do you want from me" Ava questioned as she struggled against her restraints "oh nothing much…death and chaos streets littered with bodies heheh but what I really want, is to finish what I started. You see I suffer from ADHD and once I start a project… I intend to finish…so with that being said once I found out that ole little robin somehow came back from the dead… well I couldn't let that go hehe and once I saw how close you two where I devised one hell of a plan….to break him beyond repair…you may have fixed his physical and mental health but I will break him far beyond repair…starting with you HAHAHAHAHA" Joker laughed hysterically as he plunged the syringe deep into Ava's neck "Jason will come…and he will kick your ass…you skinny….fu-…." Ava warned as she passed out "ohh tsk tsk stk such language will not do my dear…im afraid we need to correct that pouty mouth and sew it SHUT" Joker stated as he laughed hysterically into the night.

"Gotham streets"

Jason drove a motorcycle down Gotham as he scanned every neighborhood to locate Ava's communicator. "Dammit…where the hell can she be" Jason shouted to himself as he sped through the streets "calm down Jason don't worry we will find your girl" Nightwing stated over the communicator through Jason's helmet. Jason ignored Nightwing as he kept speeding through the streets "you could have at least suited up man… you never know" Tim also added through the communicator "CAN IT NEW BIRD….my "suit" is really just military pants and a leather jacket…I got the leather jacket and I am wearing jeans instead so im basically "suited up" and besides I would have wasted time I need to find her as quick as I can" Jason argued as he leaned into his cycle and speed even faster "well shoot I cant complain…it looks like I have competition in the nice butt category…I should probably start doing some squats again" Nightwing quipped as he stood on top of Wayne towers scanning the area. Tim sat next to Barbra helping her hack and decode the data they received as they tried to pin point Ava's location "Jason I think I found Eva" Tim addressed as he confirmed his suspicions "AVA HER NAME IS AVA GOD DAMMIT" Jason shouted which caused Tim to flinch and jump back out of his chair "HOLY CRAP…ok sorry… Ava… I found her I won't bore you with the details but it seems she is at the docks…why the docks though I don't have a clue" Tim stated as he pin pointed Ava's location through her communicator. Jason screeched his cycle to a halt and looked up his GPS and saw that he wasn't too far from her. "she is only thirty minutes away…EVERY GET YOUR ASS TO THERE NOW" Jason ordered as he kicked his cycle into high gear and sped his way towards Ava . Jason zoomed down the streets until Jason noticed red and blue lights flash him from behind fallowed by a siren "crap what the hell do they want? " Jason questioned as he sped even faster "well…you are going 120 in a 60 zone" Tim answered as he grabbed his gear "you know what…no license NO OPINOIN " Jason shouted as he tried to lose the cops "crap they're actually pretty good" Jason thought to himself as he weaved in and out of traffic. The squad car pulled up behind Jason keep up with him "STOP THIS IS COMMISSIONER GORDON. PULL OVER THIS INSTANT OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE" Commissioner Gordon warned as he slowly caught up with Jason. Gordon pulled out his revolver and was about to pull out his pistol until the Batmobile cut off Gordon and brake checked him causing Gordon to halt to a stop "Batman?...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Gordon shouted as he stepped out of his squad car "sorry Gordon but I need you to stand down…this is a family Affair…he is my son" Batman explained and then he drove off to pick up Nightwing and Robin.

Jason pulled up to the docks and look at his GPS "it says she is near by" Jason said to himself as he stepped off his bike "Be careful Jason…this is the joker we are talking about this is most likely a trick" Barbra reminded Jason through his helmet. Jason walked down the docks with Caution as he searched for Ava *BANG* Jason quickly reacted and ducked under the projectile and pulled out his two pistols "COME ON OUT JOKER" Jason ordered as he aimed his pistols into the dark alley. The Joker slowly stepped out of the shadows holding a revolver with a flag sticking out of the barrel that said Bang. "you must be really stupid to come here by yourself clown, WHERE IS SHE" Jason roared as he stepped towards the joked and hit him in the nose with the butt of his gun and shoved the barrel against the joker's temple. Joker laughed hysterically as he slipped in a vile into his pistol "my dear boy hehe… my have you grown…but did you honestly think I would come…alone" The Joker stated and as soon as he said the word alone a giant mallet crashed into Jason's side sending him flying and crashing into the wall "HAAHAHAHA WAY TO GO HARLEY" the Joker laughed hysterically as he got up. Jason clutched his side as he felt a few of his ribs have been cracked, he slowly looked up to see a woman with bleach skin wearing a tight red and black spandex costume holding a giant mallet "does it hurt?...too bad" the woman teased as she lifted the mallet over her head ready to smash Jason's skull in "STOP RIGHT THERE HARLEY IF YOU KILL HIM YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING YOU IDIOT" Joker yelled as he grabbed the mallet from Harley and pushed her aside "I…sorry Mister J" Harley apologized as she got up from off the ground. "Poor little Jason HEHE…you let you Anger cloud your mind and you… LOST HAHAHA" Joker teased as he aimed his revolver towards Jason. *BANG* "JASON!" Barbra shouted as everyone heard the gun shot echo through their communicator. Nightwing stopped in his tracks and as fear caused him to freeze. Batman screeched the Batmobile to a halt and pulled off his cowl and stared at his steering wheel "no…not again" Bruce repeated as he felt tears start to form. Tim stood behind Barbra, he didn't know why he felt sad for losing a complete stranger however he felt as if he lost a brother he didn't get the chance to learn about. Barbra took off her glasses and as she relived what she went through when they first lost Jason "load him up in the car Harley…we only have an hour before he wakes up" Joker ordered as he tossed the revolver and got in the car that was hidden away. Everyone sighed in relief as they listened closely in order to get a clue on where they will take Jason. "mister J what about his helmet… do you want to toss it?" Harley quin questioned as she pulled off Jason's helmet "hmm….no. I think ill keep this in my personal collection my dear hehe " Joker giggled as he snatched the helmet from Harley after she finished stuffing Jason into the trunk of the car. Barbra threw her fist in the air when she heard the joker took Jason's helmet. She quickly cut Jason out of the communication circle and began to track the helmet's movement "Guys you there? I cut Jason out of the call to lower the chance of them catching onto us. I am tracking their movements right now and it looks like they're actually heading to an abandon steel factory. ETA is about twenty minutes" Barbra informed as she sent everyone the coordinates.

(at the Factory)

Jason woke up in a dark room tied up to a chair "it feels like Déjà vu seeing you like this Jason but something is missing" the Joker teased as he flipped the light switch causing the room to light up with a bright light "now what can that be?...hmm…oh yes hehe…you're not Broken" *WHACK* the Joker sneered as he swung a Crowbar across Jason's face and started to repeatedly bring down the Crowbar down on Jason's body bruising his ribs and fracturing a few bones. The Joker grabbed a handful of Jason's hair and dragged him across the floor and strapped him to a table and grinned from ear to ear "now I know Batman and the other will be on their way soon…and we have a lot of catching up to do " the Joker whispered as he traced his hand across Jason's jaw and then grabbed a towel and covered his face as he began to pour buckets of water on his face and laughed hysterically as he continued Waterboarding Jason.

(Outside the factory)

Batman pulled up to the Factory with Red Robin and Nightwing already scouted the area "how is it?" Batman questioned as he pulled out his X-ray goggles and scanned the building "the aren't any guards or security system…I don't like this Bats" Nightwing revealed as he continued to stare at the building "this is obviously a trap father, we need to go home and reevaluate our plan" Robin added as he pulled out his Katana. Batman Remained silent as he continue to scan the building "for once I agree with Damian…Jason can obviously handle himself and we need to be confident about-" Red Robin stated but was cut off when Batman pulled out a few Batarangs and tested their sharpness "no. we are going in no matter how dangerous it is" Batman ordered as he stood up only for Red Robin and Robin to stand in front of Batman blocking him off "NO FATHER…we don't know what we are facing and we need a strategy" Robin argued "Robin is right whats the point of going in guns blazing and we all get killed by a madman " Red Robin added as he stood by Robin's side. Batman looked at the two and then looked at Nightwing who gave Batman a nod of approval "because…I made a promise" Batman said calmly. Batman walked pass the two Robins and gave Nightwing a few smoke grenades "you take Red Robin and take the rear ill take Robin and take the front. If things get hairy you deploy those Smoke bombs and get Ava and get the hell out of their…leave Jason and the Joker to me" Batman ordered to Nightwing but it seemed as though Nightwing wasn't paying attention "Dick? Did you hear me?" Batman questioned "yeah I did its just…what do we do about him?" Nightwing addressed causing everyone to turn around to see Spiderman sitting crouching behind them "hi" Spiderman said as he waved his hand.

(a few hours ago)

Spiderman snuck into Shield headquarters and made his way to the jets and sighed "man…Fury is going to kill me" Spiderman said to himself as he jump into a jet and started its engine causing alarms to sound off on the large Aircraft. Spiderman frantically started up the engine and blasted out of the holding Deck and made his way to Gotham that is until an incoming message popped up on the screen "oh man here it comes " Spiderman groaned as he answered the call. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? MY JETS ARENT SOME SEDAN YOU CAN TAKE ON A JOYRIDE ANYTIME YOU DAMN FEEL LIKE IT" Fury shouted causing Spiderman to flinch "look Fury…im sorry but…lets just say an old woman in my head told me that Jason and Ava are in trouble and that they need my help or were all in trouble" Spiderman tried to explain "YOU DO REALIZE THAT I CAN PRESS A SINGLE BUTTON TO MAKE THAT JET EXPLODE" Fury barked "I do know that Fury and id appreciate it if you do me a solid and don't hit that button" Spiderman quipped as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. Fury glared at Spiderman and sighed "this old woman…how often is she right?" Fury questioned "more often then I care to admit Fury" Spiderman answered as he continued to fly the Jet. "…and Ava and Jason are in trouble?" Fury asked as he stroked his Goatee "I wouldn't have stolen one of your jets if they weren't Fury trust me" Spiderman quipped which slightly ticked off Fury "Fine…then on my orders you are to go to Gotham and check on Ava and Jason is that understood?...oh and spidey…if I find one scratch on that Jet…its your ass" Fury ordered as he signed off ending the transmission.

(back at Gotham)

"OW OW OW OW" Spiderman shouted as Robin sat on his back and twisted his arm more and more "im going to ask one last time…who are you and why are you here?" Batman questioned as he kneeled in front of Spiderman "im a friend of Ava and Jason I-OW…I had a bad feeling and I came to check up on the two" Spiderman frantically explained while Robin continued to put pressure on his arm "how can we trust him father? I say I break his arm and we tie him up here" Robin stated "hold on Damion. I was just doing a background check on him and he is a hero in Ney York city called Spiderman and he is a fellow team member of White tiger and Red hood. We can trust him" Barbra interrupted causing Batman to order Robin off of Spiderman. "Robin sighed in annoyance as he jumped off of Spiderman's back. "LITTLE SPIDER-MONKEY….how old are you?" Spiderman questioned as he got back on his feet "old enough bug boy" Robin spat as he walked pass Spiderman. "so what is the game plan team" Spiderman questioned "well me and Red Robin are gonna take the rear and those two are going to take the front so how about you tag with me" Nightwing explained as he placed his hand on Spiderman's shoulder but stopped when he noticed Batman's glare "but clearly I am wrong" Nightwing retracted as he took his hand off of Spiderman's shoulder "we don't need help. We got this under control…Spiderman" Batman ordered as he walked pass Spiderman. Spiderman quickly placed his hand on Batman's shoulder causing everyone to suck in air through their teeth "please…they're my family too" Spiderman pleaded. Batman thought long and hard and sighed in defeat "fine…you tag along with Nightwing and fallow his lead" Batman explained "GREAT….uhh, which one of you is Nightwing" Spiderman questioned.

(inside the Factory)

Jason breathed heavily as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Jason right Eye was starting to swell and so was his lower lip. Blood trickled down Jason's lip and collected at the floor by his bare feet. His clothes where torn and soaked from both blood and water and he felt as if he was on the verge of passing out. "Ahh glad to see you haven't laid on that flower bed in the sky…well…at least not yet anyway hehe. Oh come on sunny boy lighten up, I even brought a guest for you" the Joker teased as he dragged another chair into the room revealing Ava in her White tiger uniform "A…Ava" Jason said weakly "oh im sorry dear boy but she cant speak at the moment …im afraid her lips have been…sealed HAHAHA" Joker laughed hysterically as he ripped off the lower part of the mask revealing White tiger's lips where stitched shut. Jason stared in horror and struggled against his restraints trying to reach to her " im sorry Jason…but she had quite the mouth and she needed to be taught a lesson" Joker explained as he fought the wave of giggles and chuckles. The Joker danced around the crying Jason as he twirled around the crowbar in his hand "AVA….god im sorry…you shouldn't be here…"Jason stated in between sobs as he stared at the woman he loved who was trying to mumble back to him "I didn't want to do this to you, really I didn't. but…you started this…when you came back from the dead" the Joker snickered as he grinned from ear to ear. "Jason stared in disbelief as he though that the only reason Ava was in pain was because of him "i…I didn't want this for you Ava…I swear im going to get you out of this" Jason panted as he felt tears pour down his cheek. Jason closed his eyes shut and looked the joker in his pure evil green eyes "…why won't you just kill me?...please let her go and just kill me already" Jason questioned as he tried to plead with the madman "What? Im not trying to kill you, well at least not anymore…I want you to be my sidekick now. Imagine it , you and me out on the streets, starting fights, picking on the weak, a regular DYNAMIC DUO" the Joker explained as he danced around Jason and then sat on Jason's lap. "you…what?" Jason questioned in disbelief as he looked into the Joker's eyes "if…if I join you will…will you let her go" Jason questioned as he looked towards White tiger. The joker looked back and forth from Jason to White tiger "hmmm…no I cant promise that. You see I need you broken beyond repair. And if she was able to fix you once she will do it again and well Tsk Tsk Tsk we don't want that now do we" the Joker snickered as he smiled from ear to ear. Jason stared in horror as the joker slowly pulled out his revolver and aimed it at white tiger's head "PLEASE DON'T. ILL FALLOW ILL LISTEN JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL HER PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" Jason screamed as he begged the smiling Joker "hmm I do love the begging keep it up and I might just let her go" the Joker teased as he slowly lifted his pistol away from White tiger's head "ILL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY NO QUESTIONS ASK. Ill…ill pick on the weak like you said, ill be your sidekick against batman and fight him alongside you…uhh…ill help you in all your plans and do all the hard work" Jason added as the Joker slowly kept bringing the gun away from Ava's head. Jason heart started to race as he tried to figure out what else he could say in order to save Ava "mmm to bad you were so close" the Joker whispered "please NO WAIT-" *BANG*. The world stood still as Jason saw blood spray out the side of White tiger's skull and her body fall limp to the ground. Jason thought off all the times he spent with Ava and how all those memories and future ones where now shattered and taken away from him. Jason thought of the many times he could have told her how he felt. Jason thought of all the times they argued. Jason thought of all the time they spent their time alone together. He remembered the first time he met her and how they grew attach to one another. The Joker walked behind Jason and cut his restraints setting him free. Jason fell to the cold hard floor and crawled towards the now deceased White tiger "Ava…." Jason whispered as he wrapped his arms around White tiger's lifeless body and sobbed into her shoulder "Ava please…don't leave me…AVA" Jason shouted as he felt himself get sick as blood started to stain the front of the mask. "please Ava I need you…I want you to be by my side..i love you…please don't…leave me" Jason pleaded in a hoarse voice. In that moment both the back and front Door where kicked open and the Bat family and Spiderman rushed in but halted to a stop at what they saw. Batman felt remorse as he looked upon the crying Jason but he knew he was at fault and felt responsible for Ava's death. Nightwing looked at how Broken Jason was and got a clear reminder at how sadistic Joker can be. "dick whats happening? DICK" Barbra questioned frantically as the anticipation was killing her "we…we were to late" Red robin answered as he looked into the now broken Jason who clung onto Ava's dead body. "i…I was to late…" Spiderman said to himself as he fell to his knees and punched the ground trying to fight his tears "OHHO I see you brought the family along for the fun heheHAHAHA" the Joker laughed hysterically as he took a seat on Jason's chair and kicked up his feet on Jason's back. Damian stared in horror at how Jason rocked the dead body back and forth crying hysterically while the Joker laughed nonstop "h…he is the true face of evil" Robin said allowed to everyone.

Authors note

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ITS NOT OVER TRUST ME. I know I kinda made this chapter heavy and I am sorry but it cant be all fluff all the time but I promise you if you stick with it to the next chapter you will sigh in relief again I want to shout out to Wolfy-Queen and all those who fallowed and supported this story and please I cant stress this enough its not over ill get the next chapter out by next week wed or thur maybe sooner if I am free this weekend and just to give you some reassurance ill give you a preview to next week's chapter oh and MAdhatter9077 I will do my best to try and post weekly or bi weekly it honestly depends on my school work ;P lol. Anyway I tortured you guys long enough let me give you some hope XD

(preview)

Ava felt her light hit her face which caused her to wake up. She looked at her surroundings and noticed two things. She wasn't wearing her mask and she was in an office of some kind. Ava noticed that there was an office window and she scooted herself towards the window and stared out and realized that she was in some old factory. Ava scanned the factory but stopped when she noticed Jason was tied up and that the Joker walked around the subdued Jason. "NO" Ava shrieked as she saw the Joker swing the Crowbar across Jason's face and started beating him down Ava struggled against her restraints "ah ah ah…I wouldn't do that sweet heart" a voice chuckled behind Ava. Ava stopped and looked over her shoulder in shock as she saw Joker step out of the shadows with a woman in a tight red and black spandex suit standing right next to him. Ava looked back to the window and saw the Joker grab Jason by the hair and drag him across the floor "h…how" Ava questioned as she stared in disbelief at the possibility of two Jokers "now sweet heart did you think I would escape Arkham and not free a friend or two hehe…he has quite the ability you know…able to take the form of who he desires HAHA now that is one hell of a joke" the Joker hysterically next to Harley "wh..what do you want from me" Ava questioned in disgust "me?... oh nothing really I just needed your suit really and lucky me that my dear Harley is a whiz in sewing and created a suit similar to yours" Joker explained while Harley giggled at the compliment. Ava looked around the office and noticed that there were a few extra handmade white tiger costumes on the floor " I… don't understand" Ava lied as she tried to study around to find a way to escape and help Jason "Tsk Tsk Tsk for someone very beautiful you aren't to bright are you? Oh well you cant have the full package. So just sit back and watch as we break your Boyfriend beyond repair…heheHEHEHAHAHA" The Joker laughed hysterically as he forced Ava to watch as the false Joker started to torture Jason "just hold on Jason…im coming " Ava thought to herself as she flinched after every blow that was delivered to Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason's Demons

Jason stared at the now deceased white tiger. Jason slowly traced his fingers across White tiger's sewn lips and felt as if he was punched in the gut and that his heart was physically ripped out and stomped to mush in front of him "you must have suffered…what he did to you…is unforgivable" Jason thought as he gently laid down Ava's deceased body and slowly stood on his feet. "well… now that we finally got that out of the way, be a good sidekick and kill the bat and his robins hehe and if I see what I like hehe then ill take you out for ice cream HEHE MY TREAT HAHA" the Joker ordered as he laughed hysterically. Jason just stared at White tiger's body and slowly looked over his shoulder and into the joker's eyes "…I need a weapon…preferably a knife…mister J" Jason asked in a deadpan voice. The Joker smiled brightly as he pulled out one of his knives "sure thing my boy hehe I like your style HAHA do me a favor and cut a smile into the BATS FACE HAHAHA" Joker laughed hysterically as he tossed Jason the knife. Jason stared at the knife and got on one knee and cut the thread off of White tiger's lips. "OH COME ON BOY…there is no need to cry over spilled milk what done is done…so GET UP…and deliver the punch line" the Joker ordered as he stood behind Jason. Jason slowly looked towards the Bat family and sluggishly stood up and glared at them "…Jason. I know I failed you…but don't do this.." Batman pleaded as thunder roared through the sky and water slowly started to knock on the roof of the factory and bleed through the cracks and drip in scattered locations in the abandon factory. "COME ON! WHY ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE? He promised to protect her and he got her killed. I know you want revenge Jason and this is your chance to take it…kill the man who has caused you so much pain and disappointment" the Joker whispered in Jason's ear as he smirked towards Batman. Jason clenched the knife and slowly started to chuckle and looked Batman straight in his eyes "yes sir" Jason stated "EXCELENT I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YO-" the Joker celebrated only for Jason to swiftly turn and grab Joker by the throat and slam him to the wall lifting him off the ground "wh-what?...your Broken…I killed her you should be attacking them" the Joker questioned as he struggled for air "your right I am Broken…but the truth is I was always broken…Ava was the only one who kept me together…and you took her from me" Jason explained as he grip the Joker's throat tighter and tossed him across the room. The joker tumbled across the floor and his back slammed against the wall *SHINKT* "ARGHHH" The Joker screamed as Jason threw the blade across the room penetrating the Joker's shoulder to the wall. Jason slowly made his way to the Joker only to have Batman stand in front of him and the Joker. Batman just shook his head as he stared down Jason "your joking right?...first you promised you would find her but you failed. Then I warned you about this from the beginning and you ignored ME…and now…you gonna stop me?" Jason questioned as he clenched his fist "this isn't right Jason…this isn't how he taught us" Nightwing interjected as he placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason quickly grabbed Nightwing's hand and twisted it while he delivered a side kick to Nightwing's ribs sending him Crashing to the floor "TELL ME THAT WHEN THIS PHYSCOPATH KILLS THE WOMAN YOU LOVE….or tortures you for…over a year…until you have been through that then preach to me if not…then sit down and SHUT THE HELL UP PRETTY BOY " Jason screamed as he faced down Batman. Spiderman quickly ran to Nightwing's side and helped him up until he heard an old woman's voice echo in his mind "Spiderman now is your time…you must act quickly for the future's sake… if not everyone you know and love will die by Jason's hand" Madam web warned in Spiderman's mind "no…you don't know that, Jason can bounce back from this" Spiderman stated in his mind "I understand that this is hard for you to accept it Spiderman but if you wait to long that dark future will become yours. The future is in your hands now…just ask yourself one question… are you ok with him killing Mary Jane Watson…and your Aunt May" Madam Web questioned as her voice faded into Spiderman's mind. Jason and Batman traded punches in front of everyone "WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM" Jason shouted as he slipped Batman's jab and punched Batman in the sternum and then kicked him in the ribs causing Batman to stumble " BECAUSE…its against my morals that's why I don't kill…I even tried to pass it on to you" Batman explained as he parried Jason's cross and slammed his open palms against Jason's ears disorienting him making Jason stumble back. Batman then advance and grabbed Jason's head and pulled it down and shot his knee into Jason's face that sent Jason flat on his back. Jason slowly turned over and spat out some blood and glared at Batman "…I had morals too…actually it was just one rule and it was simple…you can break my soul…take my life away…beat me…hurt me…kill me…but for the love of god…Don't…Touch…HER" Jason shouted as he jumped back on his feet and tackled Batman against the wall and punched him in the throat causing Batman to cough up blood. Jason then swept Batman's legs out from underneath him with one swift kick sending him crashing to the ground. Jason stood over Batman and grabbed him by his chest and delivered punch after punch against his face shredding Batman's cowl revealing a part of his face. Jason glared into Bruce's eyes and saw the pain deep through his eyes "all of my memories of her are now tainted because you let that mad man live…" Jason whispered as he lifted his fist in the air to deliver one more punch to Bruce's face. "hehe…Memories can be Vile boy-o, Repulsive little brutes like children I suppose HU HU HU HU. But can we live without them? Memories are what our reason is Based upon…if we cant face them we deny reason itself. Although why NOT? We aren't Contractually tied down to Rationality…HU HU HU…There is Nooo Sanity clause. So when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, Heading for the places in your past where the Screaming is unbearable…Remember…there is always madness. You can just step outside and close the door and All those dreadful things that happened to you, you can just lock them away….forever. and step…into…Madness…madness…is the emergency exit HA HA HAHAAA" the Joker explained as he spat out some blood and grinned from ear to ear as he stared back into Jason's eyes. "hehe HAHAHA you know its actually really funny hu hu hu…you had a chance to kill me but you didn't take it HEHE I bet your regretting it now huh boy HEHE out of all the people I could have killed I picked your girlfriend HAHAHA" the Joker teased causing Jason to drop Bruce to the cold unforgiving ground and make his way back towards the joker "Come on, Baby! Beat me till your knuckles bleed…HEHE and why stop there? You know there is only one way to stop me" the Joker teased as Jason delivered his foot to the Joker's face "I do know…but why rush it…I want to see the pain on that ugly mug of yours…" Jason whispered as he pulled out the knife that pinned the joker to the wall and as soon as he was about to start cutting him the office window above them shattered and two bodies fell from the office crashing into the old trash.

(a few hours ago)

Ava felt the light hit her face which caused her to wake up. She looked at her surroundings and noticed two things. She wasn't wearing her mask and she was in an office of some kind. Ava noticed that there was an office window and she scooted herself towards the window and stared out and realized that she was in some old factory. Ava scanned the factory but stopped when she noticed Jason was tied up and that the Joker walked around the subdued Jason. "NO" Ava shrieked as she saw the Joker swing the Crowbar across Jason's face and started beating him down Ava struggled against her restraints "ah ah ah…I wouldn't do that sweet heart" a voice chuckled behind Ava. Ava stopped and looked over her shoulder in shock as she saw Joker step out of the shadows with a woman in a tight red and black spandex suit standing right next to him. Ava looked back to the window and saw the Joker grab Jason by the hair and drag him across the floor "h…how" Ava questioned as she stared in disbelief at the possibility of two Jokers "now sweet heart did you think I would escape Arkham and not free a friend or two hehe…he has quite the ability you know…able to take the form of who he desires HAHA now that is one hell of a joke" the Joker hysterically next to Harley "wh..what do you want from me" Ava questioned in disgust "me?... oh nothing really I just needed your suit really and lucky me that my dear Harley is a whiz in sewing and created a suit similar to yours" Joker explained while Harley giggled at the compliment. Ava looked around the office and noticed that there were a few extra handmade white tiger costumes on the floor " I… don't understand" Ava lied as she tried to study around to find a way to escape and help Jason "Tsk Tsk Tsk for someone very beautiful you aren't to bright are you? Oh well you cant have the full package. So just sit back and watch as we break your Boyfriend beyond repair…heheHEHEHAHAHA" The Joker laughed hysterically as he forced Ava to watch as the false Joker started to torture Jason "just hold on Jason…im coming " Ava thought to herself as she flinched after every blow that was delivered to Jason. Ava watched as the joker imposter kept torturing Jason for what felt like hours and watch in disgust as the real Joker and Harley sat in a seat and ate popcorn as if they were watching a movie. However this was to Ava's advantage because while they were distracted Ava used her Jade tiger Amulet to grow out her claws and she began cutting through her restraints. Once Ava had one more layer of rope to cut through the Joker stood up and grab Ava's seat and dragged her to the front of the window "COME NOW Darling have a front row seat to the show" the Joker teased as Ava gasp in horror when she finally saw how busted up Jason was. Jason's right Eye was starting to swell and so was his lower lip. Blood trickled down Jason's lip and collected at the floor by his bare feet. His clothes where torn and soaked from both blood and water and Ava then saw that the joker imposter pulled out someone who was wearing an identical white tiger suit and wearing her missing mask "who is that? What is he doing?" Ava questioned as she glared towards the joker "hu hu hu. She is just an over dosed prostitute that I found on the street …and WE are about to send your boyfriend through hell" the Joker explained as he laughed hysterically. Ava stared wide eyed when the Joker imposter ripped the lower portion of the fake White tiger's mask to reveal the woman's sewn lips. Ava's mouth dropped at the brutality she witnessed "who…how can someone be so…heartless " Ava thought as she watch the beaten Jason struggle towards the disfigured woman "i…I didn't want this for you Ava…I swear im going to get you out of this" Jason panted while Ava watched from above and felt her heart drop when she saw tears pour down Jason's face. The Joker place his hands on Ava's shoulder and grinned "here comes the finale my dear hehe" The Joker teased making Ava look back towards Jason and stared wide eyes as the Joker imposter pulled out a revolver and placed it against the woman's head. "PLEASE DON'T. ILL FALLOW ILL LISTEN JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL HER PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" Jason screamed as he begged to the smiling imposter Joker "hmm I do love the begging keep it up and I might just let her go" the fake Joker teased. "JASON IM UP HERE! IM FINE! JASON!" Ava shouted but was cut off when Harley slapped her across her face shutting her up "now Harley there is no need for such brutality hehe. And scream all you like Tiger there is no way anyone can hear you from up here those windows are soundproof HAHA" the Joker explained as he took his seat and watched with anticipation while Ava saw Jason beg and begged for her and she felt how desperate he was but she grew tensed when she saw the imposter joker raise his pistol back up "please NO WAIT-" *BANG* Jason shouted but the gun shot rang out through the factory cutting off his desperate screams. Ava watched as Jason wrapped his arms around the fake White tiger's lifeless body and sobbed into her shoulder "Ava please…don't leave me…AVA" Jason shouted. Ava watched as Jason slowly rocked the woman's body back and forth "please Ava I need you…I want you to be by my side..i love you…please don't…leave me" Jason pleaded in a hoarse voice which Ava heard through her superhuman hearing thanks to her jade amulet "Jason…you love me?..." Ava thought to herself as she was struck both with shock, happiness and sadness. Ava felt awful as she watched Jason hold onto what he thought was the dead woman that he loved and she watch him sob hysterically and slowly going mad. "well now that we finally got that out of the way, be a good sidekick and kill the bat and his robins hehe and if I see what I like hehe then ill take you out for ice cream HEHE MY TREAT HAHA" the fake Joker ordered as he laughed hysterically. Ava watch as Jason slowly looked over his shoulder and into the fake joker's eyes "…I need a weapon…preferably a knife…mister J" Jason asked "NO JASON DON'T DO IT" Ava shouted as she used her claws and finally cut through the last of her restraints "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BROAD" the Joker shouted as he attempted to slap Ava but Ava easily caught the Joker's wrist and smirked as she saw the shock look on his face and she even noticed a hint of fear in his expression "wh-what? But how?" the joker questioned but was cut off when Ava threw a left cross against Joker's jaw and then used her claws on her right hand and swiped at Joker's torso and cut cleanly through his suit barley grazing his skin "H-HARLEY" Joker shouted as he stumbled back while Ava growled and snarled as her amulet glowed brightly, slowly Ava stalked the joker like a tiger would do to its wounded prey "IM COMING MISTER J" Harley shouted as she swung her mallet only to have Ava leapt in the air over Harley's swing and roundhouse Harley across her jaw sending her crashing to the wall. The Joker struggled to get away from Ava but he stumbled over the messy office and fell to the ground. Ava slowly turned towards the frightened joker and thunder roared through the night, Ava flashed her fangs and eyes began to focus in on her prey. The Joker crawled away from the feral White tiger until his back hit the wall and was face to face to the now unchained White tiger. "stay back you broad…I don't need you for my plan anymore Jason is broken he belongs to me know" the Joker warned as he pulled out his revolver and aimed at Ava's face. Ava growled and snarled even louder when Joker mentioned Jason's name. Ava closed her eyes and focused on using her superhuman hearing to listen on Jason "…I had morals too…actually it was just one rule and it was simple…you can break my soul…take my life away…beat me…hurt me…kill me…but for the love of god…Don't…Touch…HER" Jason shouted in pain. Ava glared at the joker as tears rolled down her face "you're the reason why Jason is in so much pain…you're the main source of his suffering…ILL MAKE YOU PAY" Ava growled as she lunged at the joker with her claws out. The Joker panicked and fired his revolver completely missing his target and hitting the window behind her causing it to crack. "I GOT YOU MISTER J" Harley shouted as she grabbed Ava by her long hair and pulled her back towards away from the joker only for Ava to swiftly spin around and deliver a devastating punch to the bridge of Harley's nose that sent her tumbling back towards the window. Ava got on all fours and rushed towards the dazed Harley and pounced towards her sending both of them crashing through the window. Ava grabbed Harley's hair and wrapped her arm around Harley's neck and used her body to cushion her fall as they both fell to the unforgiving concrete covered in soaked old trash.

Ava slowly looked up to see Jason standing over the fake joker holding a knife in his hand ready to carve into the imposter joker "JA-" Ava shouted only for Harley to cover her mouth "now now kitty its very rude to interrupt my puddin's plans and what mister j wants mister j-"*crack*. Harley explained only for Ava to throw her elbow against Harley's nose breaking it and knocking her out simultaneously. Ava kicked Harley off of her and struggled out of the debris and stared towards Jason "JASON" Ava shouted which caused everyone to look towards Ava. Jason slowly looked to his side and stared at Ava wide eyed "A…Ava?" Jason whispered as he dropped the knife and slowly made his way towards her "THAT'S NOT THE JOKER. HE IS IN THE OFFICE ABOVE ME" Ava shouted which caused everyone to look towards the beaten and bloody Joker imposter "if….he isn't Joker…then….oh crap" Tim explained as he pulled out his Bo Staff with a few Batarangs. The entire Batfamily watch in horror as the beaten joker started to disfigure and deform into a hideous blob of goo until it started to take form as a giant humanoid beast that stood eight feet tall and weighed over four hundred pounds. Clayface's arm extended and wrapped around Jason body and he slowly squeezed Jason with all of his strength causing Jason to scream in pain. Nightwing and Robin rushed to grab Batman and help him to safety while Red Robin, Spiderman and White tiger distracted Clayface and tried to free Jason however Clayface kept regenerating "AVA. You, Spiderman and Red Robin need to freeze the arm that has Jason and smash it that is the only way to slow down his regeneration " Batman shouted as he struggled to get on his own feet. White tiger, Spiderman and Red Robin looked at each other and nodded as all three of them took off into different directions. Spiderman web swing in the air and webbed Clayface's waist and feet to the ground in place immobilizing him from moving and covered his face in webs for good measure, Clayface struggled to pry the webs off of his face while Red Robin stood in front of Clayface and White tiger ran behind him waiting for her signal "HEY UGLY CATCH THIS" Red Robin yelled as he flung three flash bang Batarangs that disoriented Clayface and then he flung one cryogenic Batarang that froze the arm that held Jason. Ava smirked as she saw Clayface's arm freeze solid and she quickly leapt in the air with her claws ready "HIIIIYYYAAAAH" Ava roared as she shattered Clayface's frozen arm freeing Jason from his grip. Jason fell to the ground causing a loud thud to echo throughout the entire warehouse causing the entire Batfamily and Spiderman to cringe. Ava ran to Jason's side and started to claw through the goo that imprisoned Jason's torso until he was finally free. Ava smiled brightly when Jason finally opened his eyes and looked deep into Ava's eyes "hey there handsome hehe im glad to see that your-" Ava teased only for Jason to cut her off and tackled her with a hug and quietly sobbed into her shoulder mumbling "im sorry" over and over again as he held onto her tightly. Ava smiled softly as she closed her eyes and hug Jason back and ran her hand through his hair while she whispered in his ear soothing him while rocking him back and forth "shhh…its ok Jason everything is ok im here…and im never leaving you…and i-" whispered Ava only for Jason to cup her face and press his lips softly against hers kissing her deeply. Ava felt as if she lost all her senses and thanks to her jade amulet her cat like sense of smell was filled with Jason's scent that made her head feel fuzzy. Ava smiled against Jason's lips "mmm if this is your way of apologizing you should piss me off more often" Ava whispered against Jason's lips. "hehe shut up tiger" Jason giggled against Ava's lips as he kissed her passionately, Jason took a deep breath and looked into Ava's eyes "…I love you…I love you so much Ava" Jason finally admitted while Ava softly placed her hand on Jason's cheek and playfully smirked "took you long enough…I love you too Jason…ever since the day you shoot my leg I had a feeling it was the beginning of something big." Jason blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "again im sorry about that…but id shoot you in the leg again if it meant that id be with you" Jason quipped as he pulled Ava in a tight hug taking in her scent. Ava slightly chuckled "you dork…but your my dork" Ava whispered in Jason's ear as she hug him tightly. "umm guys I hate to break the romantic moment but WERE KINDA FIGHTING I GIANT MUD MONSTER "Spiderman shouted as he web swing and delivered a kick across Clayface's face. Jason and Ava joined the Bat family and everyone surrounded Clayface with their weapons ready. Clay face looked around and noticed he was surrounded and looked up towards the office to see a shocked joker "hehe…see you later mister J" Clayface said coldly as he turned into a pile of sand and slithered past everyone's feet and escaped through the night. The Joker looked at the entire Batfamily every single one of them had the same signature stern look similar to Batman's "hey pasty come join the party" Spiderman quipped *TWHIP* Spiderman quickly shot his web towards the joker which connected square in his chest and yanked the Joker out of the office and brought him down below as the Batfamily surrounded the Joker "hehe hu hu hu….go on…beat the crap out of me and get your standing ovation" the Joker stated as all of the kids got ready to beat the Joker until Batman walked in front of everyone "No…not this time." Batman said coldly which shocked everyone including the Joker and for once in his life the Joker felt fear run up his spine. "I don't want to hurt you…I didn't want either of us to end up killing the other…but were running out of alternatives. I don't know what it was that bent your life out of shape…but maybe ive been there too. I thought…I thought that maybe we could work together and that I could rehabilitate you didn't need to be alone, we didn't have to kill each other, I thought I could help you…but now I see that I cant" Batman spoke to the Joker with a hint of remorse in his voice. "hehe…oh Batman if you had the guts for that kind of fun you would have done it years ago" the Joker snickered. "your right…that's why im not gonna be the one to do it" Batman revealed as he stepped aside and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. Nightwing's jaw dropped as he stepped towards Batman and Jason "what are you talking about Bruce…you taught us not to kill and your just going to turn your back on all of it?" Nightwing questioned in disbelief "im not turning my back on anything…im just refusing to save the Joker this time." Batman answered as he stood in front of Jason and sighed "ill be honest Jason…are you the man I wanted you to become in the beginning? Not even close. But it took me a long time to realize…your exactly who I need… to do things even I cant do. I leave the Joker's life in your hands whatever you decide I will support you a hundred percent Jason" Batman reassured as Nightwing and Robin helped Bruce out of the Factory. Red Robin, Spiderman, Ava and Jason stood there in the factory and stared at the Joker who sat on the ground. Jason glared at the man for what felt like hours until he finally spoke up "I need to be alone…I need to be alone if im going to make this decision " Jason stated as he kept his stare towards the smiling Joker. Red Robin and Spiderman nodded as they headed out leaving Ava alone with Jason. Ava held Jason's hand and looked into his eyes "do what you have to do Jason…ill be outside waiting for you." Ava whispered as she kissed Jason on the lips and left the factory leaving the two to stare at each other. "hu hu hu…this is ironic boy…a few years ago you were the one bloody and bruised and now…it looks like the ball is in your court" the Joker stated as he sat at the ground waiting for Jason to say something but he never did. The Joker felt uneasy with the way Jason stood there calmly and staring into the Joker's soul "WELL?...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR" the Joker shouted as he became irritated with Jason's peaceful demeanor. Jason looked down at the joker and walked towards the table that held all the instruments that was used to torture him and slowly pulled out a crowbar. "First answer me this….what hurts more….A?...or B?". Jason questioned coldly as he swung the crowbar in a downward swing completely shattering the Joker's collar bone and then came with a backhand swing to the joker's jaw which sent a couple of teeth flying.

(Outside)

Everyone waited outside and cringe as they heard the loud metallic thud sounds that came from a blunt object and the Joker's hysterical laughter that covered his pain. By this time everyone took of their mask and let the rain lightly bounce off their face as they tried to ignore the fact that Jason was torturing the Joker. Tim was patching up Bruce while Dick stood by him with his arms crossed trying to convince him that there was still time to go in there and stop Jason "Bruce I love Jason I really do but he is torturing him we have to stop this" Dick pleaded. Bruce looked towards Dick and sighed "you may not be brothers Dick but I consider you all my sons…and he took one of my kids from me…he paralyzed Barbra…and then tonight I made my son a promise that I would protect the woman he loved and I failed…and the look I saw in his eyes when he thought that she was dead..i…I thought I lost my son for a second time. The Joker has caused us and thousands of other families to much pain…tonight those who were killed by that madman will finally be put to rest" Bruce explained as a few tears ran down his cheek. Dick sighed and sat next to Bruce and nodded in agreement as both of them ignored the Joker's laughter in pain. Bruce pulled Damian in close and held him tightly "Father…I don't need a hug…" Damian stated as he tried to fight off his dad. Dick smiled and hug Damian and Bruce as well "I know you don't need one Damian…but I just want you to know I will never let you go through what Jason went through" Bruce whispered as he ran his hand through Damian's hair. Damian grumbled a few words but let his father hug him. Deep inside Damian wanted to be held, for once in his life he witnessed pure evil and it shook him to his core. Ava made her way to Spiderman and punched him in his shoulder "what the hell are you doing here anyway web head" Ava questioned as she frowned at Peter. Peter frantically rubbed his shoulder "OW…first your welcome and fury sent me to check on you guys and "Peter explained as he avoided Ava's glare Ava knew that Peter was lying and Peter rarely lies to his friends and normally she would get the truth out of him but just this one time she'll let it go, she was to concerned about Jason and how he was doing.

(back in the factory)

The Joker laid on the blood stained ground bloody and bruised his eye swollen and a few knots forming all over his face "he…he…he…you know its really interesting boy… ever since you started wearing my old red hoodie pajamas you saw that its more FUN on MY side of the street…hu hu hu we aren't so different Jason my boy" the Joker wheezed. Jason whipped the bloody crowbar clean and glared at the beaten Joker "Listen to me JOKER…IM NOT you. Im nothing like you. I know what I do and why I do it. You are, Clinically speaking, a whack-job…bit I know a secret…" Jason got on one knee and was face to face with the Joker "and ugly…it's a good one" Jason whispered. The Joker smiled brightly "ooh? Hehe Looooves me a secret hehe do tell" the Joker snickered. Jason grabbed the Joker's jaw and looked deep into Joker's soulless eyes "you're not nearly as crazy as you'd like us all to believe. Or even as crazy as YOU'D like to Believe" Jason stated which caused Joker's bright smile slowly start to drop as Jason continued. "it just makes it EASIER to justify every sick, Monstrous thing you've ever done when you play the part of the "Mad Clown"…you see I understand you now… You're crazy, Bubba but you ain't THAT crazy". The Joker's once ear to ear grin and permanent smile was now drooped down to a depressed looking frown "well will you look at that. I wiped a smile off of Joker's face. I have been waiting a Looooooong Time for that…he he he…hahahaHA HA HA HA HA HA " Jason laughed as he walked away from the Joker and placed the crowbar back on the table. The Joker hung his head and slowly looked up "so…what are you going to do to m-" *BANG* the Joker questioned only for Jason to grab a pistol from the table and shoot the Joker square in the chest sending flat on his back. "well from here I go home with a beautiful woman I thought you took away from me forever as for you…you die" Jason answered only for the Joker to struggle to keep alive as blood started to pour out of his gun wound. Jason placed his boot and Joker's gunshot wound and put pressure which caused the Joker to scream in pain. Jason aimed his pistol towards the Joker's face and took in a deep breath "this is for everyone you hurt…me….Dick….Barbra….Bruce….and especially Ava" Jason whispered as he looked into the Joker's eyes and smiled as he saw the fear in his expression.

Everyone outside jumped to their feet when they heard a gunshot rang out in the factory "is…is it over?" Tim questioned *BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…BANG* Bruce stood up an looked towards the Factory "it is now" Bruce stated as hey saw Jason slowly walk out of the Factory and toss the smoking pistol aside and made his way straight to Ava and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Jason…im sorry….for everything " Bruce apologized. Jason just stared at Bruce and sighed as he held Ava's hand "its ok Bruce…lets go home because belive it or not….im tired" Jason stated as he started to feel a bit dizzy. Bruce nodded and called in the Bat-Jet in which everyone climbed in and took off to the Batcave.

Once everyone made it to the Batcave everyone took off to their rooms. Alfred made an extra guest room for Peter and everyone went straight to bed. Ava grabbed a pillow from her bed and made her way towards Jason's room and knocked on the door. Jason slowly opened the door and smiled as he let Ava in his room. The two started to kiss each other frantically as they slowly took off each other clothes and fell in bed together Ava slowly started to nibbled on Jason's lower lip and Jason lightly cupped Ava's backside which caused her to gasp slightly. Ava eagerly started to pull down Jason's sweat pants but Jason stopped her and look in her eyes "easy tiger…I love you but we cant just do this right off the back…if im gonna be with you Ava I want to do it right and when your ready and can you honestly tell me that your comfortable with our first time being like this" Jason questioned as he cupped Ava's face and smiled softly. Ava smiled because she knew he was right "your right Jason hehe " Ava admitted as she kissed Jason deeply . Jason wrapped his arms around Ava tightly and smiled against her lips "oh I need to tell you something Jason…if we do end up together you need to know something about female White tigers and what we go through every few months" Ava whispered as she rested her head on Jason's chest "let me guess you get your time of the month but its like ten times worse and you'll claw my face off" Jason questioned as he ran his hand through Ava's hair. Ava smirked and kissed Jason's bare chest " no…we go in heat and instead of clawing your face off its going to be your clothes… and it last for about a week…so if were together ill most likely tie you to the bed so you don't go anywhere and youll be mine for a whole week" Ava explained as she giggled "pssh yeah right as if you'll go in heat right Ava?" Jason questioned but realized that Ava was fast asleep "Ava?...Ava?...crap" Jason whispered to himself as he thought what Ava might be like when she gets in heat.

(otherside of Wayne manor)

Peter made himself comfortable in his bed and slowly started to rest " Spiderman we need to talk" Madam web stated in Peter's mind "talk about what ? Jason didn't kill any of us we won" Peter questioned as he tried to get some sleep "yes it is true that you saved Ava which also saved Jason and the entire world…however that future is still a possibility sure it is at a smaller of a chance than it ever was but its still here it hasn't been erased…it will always be a possibility unless you kill Jason" Madam web warned " look I like Jason he is friend and as long as I keep Ava safe he won't go all evil so just let it go im not going to kill Jason. " Peter argued. "im giving you one last warning if you don't kill Jason he will kill everyone you love…its your responsibility now" Madam Web argued as she left Peter's mind letting him go to sleep.

(another dimension with Madam web)

Madam web ran her hand through her hair and sighed in frustration "that arrogant boy…when will he realize im trying to help him" Madam web said to herself as she kept looking at the destroyed future in which Jason slaughtered hero after hero. Suddenly a light beamed on Madam web's web of time "what's this? A new future" Madam web questioned as she brought the new timeline closer and examined it further

(possible future)

Peter drove down the street of a small neighborhood in San Antonio Texas "is this the place?" Peter questioned as he read the address "I don't know, how about you use your spidey sense and see if it is" Mj teased as she held a bag that said happy birthday "how many times do I have to tell you it doesn't work that way MJ" Peter explained as he put the car in park and stepped out of the car and opened the car door for MJ "I know I just think its cute when you get all frustrated " MJ explained as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Peter wore regular pants with a white t-shirt and a grey unbutton shirt over it. Peter looked older but was still handsome as he was in high school except now he had shorter hair. Mj was still as stunning as she was in high school, she wore a black dress and her once long flowing red hair was now shorter and in a bun and to top off her librarian look she now wore glasses "I still can't believe they moved all the way out to Texas though…its freaking hot here and its in the middle of December " MJ complained as she fanned herself while her and Peter made their way to the front door "I know but they're family and us Parker's-" "never turn our back on family I know I know…is it to late to change my last name back to Watson? " MJ teased as she stood next to Peter and rang the doorbell. The Door opened to reveal an older Ava. She wore a black tank top and wore a beautiful tan cardigan over it that had a Hispanic design to it, she also wore some jeans with black boots, her facial features stayed the same since high school and she even had the same long brown hair expect now it was kept in a ponytail. "Peter and MJ im so glad you guys could make it" Ava stated excitedly as she invited the two in " oh come on did you think we would miss today" Mj explained as she hugged Ava and so did Peter "by the way where is the little Birthday girl?" Peter questioned. Ava smiled " Rosa come here sweetie uncle Peter and Aunt MJ are here" Ava shouted and a little girl popped her head out from the corner and came dashing around the and lunged into her uncle's arm "UNCLE PETER AND AUNT MAY" the little girl shouted as she hugged both of them tightly. She wore a white t-shirt and jeans she looked almost identical to her mother, she had black hair and had a similar white streak that ran through her hair. The group giggled and gave Rosa her present "so Rosa how old are you now? " Peter questioned "im gonna be eight Tio Peter" Rosa answered "I see your also practicing your Spanish Rosa you are definitely getting better" MJ complemented "yeah my family always ask why she doesn't speak Spanish so I started teaching her so she can speak to my family in Spanish…I mean how can Rosalinda Ayala Todd not speak Spanish" Ava teased "Mama can I open this present pleeeeeease" Rosa begged. Ava gave Rosa a stern look "no Rosa put that present with the others and we will open them once everyone gets here ok" Ava ordered which Rosa sighed in defeat and did as she was asked "I swear she is stubborn as her father" Ava joked which caused Mj to chuckle "by the way where is he we made a bet on the game last Sunday and he lost. That bum owes me twenty bucks" Peter questioned. Ava rolled her eyes "he is in the back Barbequing with the others. And I thought I told him to stop gambling" Ava answered as she gave Mj a tour of the house. Peter made his way to the backyard and saw an older Tim grabbing a beer from the cooler "Peter is that you?" Tim questioned. Tim had the same short hair but was a lot taller and he even had a goatee now. He wore a simple white long sleeve with black pants. "Tim its good to see you" Peter answered as the two hugged each other. Tim lead Peter to the back yard where everyone was eating and socializing. A much older and greyer Bruce Wayne sat at the table next to his now wife an older Selina Kyle. And next to them was twenty-eight year old Damian Wayne who looked just like his father. Damian wore some slacks with a buttoned up blue business shirt "ummm aren't you a little over dress there Damian?" Peter questioned "just because this is a family event doesn't mean I have to dress like a slob like you Parker" Damian answered as he walked past Peter "I see he is still friendly as ever" Peter quipped causing Tim to chuckle " yeah he is only like that to people he likes….well at least that's what I keep telling myself to feel better" Tim quipped as well. The two made their way to the grill to see a much older Dick Grayson and Jason Todd talking to each other by the grill. Dick still had his same long hair and was clean shaven like always. He wore a tight Sweater that showed off his muscular physique and some black skinny jeans. Jason had hair similar to when he was in his twenties except now he had a bit of a five o'clock shadow now. Jason wore some tan pants with a white t-shirt and a plain black leather Jacket over his shirt "aren't you a little too old to be wearing leather jackets Jason I mean what are you thirty eight?" Dick teased as he tried to grab the spatula from Jason "you shouldn't be talking to me about age Dick…by the way how it felt turning forty?" Jason teased back as he snatched the spatula away from Dick. Dick pretended to cry "man why do you have to hit where it hurts " Dick whined as he ran his hand through his same long hair "don't worry Dick ill tell Barbra to get you some Rogaine for Christmas your hair is kinda thinning there" Jason teased which caused Dick to panic and run his hand frantically through his hair. "better yet since Christmas is next week I might as well just buy you a wig for Christmas im feeling in the Christmas mood buddy" Jason teased again causing Dick to sigh in defeat "don't worry honey your not thinning" Barbra stated as she walked towards Dick and kissed him on the lips. Barbra wore a similar sweater to Dick but she wore some leggings underneath and high heels. Dick smiled against Barbra's lips "best wife ever. By the way how is your back babe?" Dick questioned "its fine Dick you don't have to keep asking every five minutes" Barbra teased "I know I know I just want to make sure. Tell fury and Tony stark I said thanks again by the way" Dick addressed to Jason in which Jason nodded "no problem just stop trying to grab my damn Spatula" Jason answered "JUST LET ME FLIP YOUR MEAT" Dick playfully shouted as he tried to grab the spatula " LISTEN HERE BALDY. MY place, MY HOME, MY daughter's birthday SO I COOK" Jason shouted back. Tim and Peter giggled "let me flip your meat? What is he phrasing about what they did last night?" Peter joked which caused Tim to spit out his beer and burst into a fit of laughter. Just then Ava came out and rolled her eyes when she saw Jason and Dick where fighting "JASON. Go inside and shave for crying out loud you look like a bum" Ava ordered in which everyone giggled "hey how about a little bit louder next time Ava I think the neighbors next door didn't quite hear you" Jason joked as he walked towards the door where Ava was standing "oh be quiet and get your butt in there" Ava ordered as she playfully smack Jason's butt. Jason rolled his eyes and walked to their room but stopped to look at a picture on the wall that was outside their bed room. Jason smiled brightly as he looked at the picture and thought of the fond memories of that day "I thought I told you to shave" Ava questioned as she leaned against the wall smiling at Jason. Jason just chuckled and made his way towards Ava "I love you so much Ava" Jason stated which Ava looked at him questionably "whats the matter Jason?" Ava questioned "nothings the matter…I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have the two of you in my life…I didn't have a family growing up that is until Bruce took me in but then you know how that turned out. Then I met you a seventeen year old girl who blamed herself for my death…I still remember how beautiful you looked that day….and I remember when you shot me in the groin with my own rubber bullet gun…what im trying to say is…I would gladly go through all the hard times again if it meant I was to be with you Ava" Jason whispered as Ava stared into his eyes and smiled brightly "that, that right there is why I love you Jason and that is why I married you " Ava whispered back as she got on the tip of her toes to kiss Jason deeply and both of them stared into the photo which showed Ava in a beautiful white dress standing next to a handsome Jason who was in a suit and above the picture said "to the happy couple the Todd's"

(Madam web's place)

Madam web wiped a tear away and smiled brightly as she placed the possible future back where it belongs on the time web "that…is by far my favorite future" Madam wed stated as she continued to look into that future where Ava Ayala and Jason Todd where married and had an eight year old little girl name Rosalinda Ayala Todd


	8. Chapter 8

Oh….. did you think it was over? HA not even close. Sorry for the long wait you know holidays and stuff. Im not really comfortable talking about my personal life but in short my grandfather recently passed away and I didn't feel like updating for a while but I mourned enough and I want to thank everyone who has been fallowing this story and I want to thank all those who have left a review, reading your comments gives me the drive to keep writing oh and just so you know whenever you see "*" that means it's a sound so like " *Bang*" just so you know XD oh and we will see a special guest in this story anyway ive bored you long enough Enjoy

Meeting the parents

The sun light beamed through the window and hit Jason on the face waking him up from his deep slumber. Jason rubbed his eyes and looked to his side and smiled as he saw the resting Ava snuggled up to his side. Jason gently ran his hand through Ava's hair and kissed her forehead softly causing her to slightly purr "oh my god. You actually purr? that's adorable" Jason whispered causing Ava to slowly open her eyes while she ran her hand up his back and slowly smirked as she sprang her claws out and sank it deep into his flesh and dragged it all the way down his back leaving bright red claw mark. "AAAAGGHHH" Jason shouted as he slid away and rubbed his back frantically. Ava used this time to roll herself on top of Jason and pin him to the bed and smirked as she playfully teased her lips against his, but stop when she felt something start to poke against her rear "ummm..well hello there, glad to see someone is happy to see me" Ava teased causing Jason to frown "relax it's the morning tiger" Jason explained as he attempted to get back up only for Ava to push him back down to the bed and whisper against his lips "oh? So…if I was to do this.." Ava questioned as she began rubbing her rear against Jason's lap. Jason bit his lower lip and slowly growled as he clenched the sheets tightly and leaned his head back. Ava leaned down and kissed up Jason's neck and whispered in his ear "that's what I thought" Ava teased as she giggled and got out of bed wearing only a tank top and short shorts. Jason stared at Ava in disbelief as she made her way to the bathroom to wash up "…sonofa…she is pure evil" Jason whispered to himself silently as he stared down at his predicament and just as soon as he said that Ava popped her head out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth and glared at Jason " I hurd thrt" Ava gargled with the toothbrush in her mouth and playfully squinted at Jason as she slowly stepped back into the bathroom not breaking her intense stare down with Jason. Once Ava was back in the bathroom Jason smiled as he got out of bed and run his hand through his hair and got both of their clothes out for the day. Jason pulled out Ava's signature green dress that complimented her legs and that he loved so much. Jason pulled out some dark blue jeans for himself and a black T-shirt with his signature black leather Jacket with two red stripes running across each bicep. Ava stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Jason from behind and held him tightly "you look handsome in that jacket Jason" Ava complimented as she messed with his bed head "and you look beautiful in this dress Ava" Jason added as he turned around to kiss Ava only to have her place her finger against Jason's lips and smirked "nope go brush your teeth first, then maybe just maybe I might let you kiss me…you know, because im evil" Ava ordered as she playfully winked at Jason and patted his butt then walked away. Jason rolled his eyes and pulled Ava in close and kissed her deeply running his hand up the back of her neck and through her hair while simultaneously his other hand reached around to playfully squeezed Ava's butt. Ava felt her head get fuzzy and she lost feeling in her legs, she grabbed onto Jason's shoulders to help her balance. Ava gasped against Jason's lips and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck as she continued to nibble on Jason's lower lip. Jason smirked against Ava's lips and tried to break away from her kiss but she sink her teeth deep into Jason's lower lip and pulled him back in to kiss some more "Damn she is one aggressive kisser…and I love it" Jason thought to himself as Ava wrapped her tongue around Jason's. Jason finally pulled his lips away from Ava and she looked at him with confusion written all over her face "so much for you not kissing me huh tiger, I told you you're not the boss of me" Jason teased as he playfully licked Ava's lips. Jason made his way towards the bathroom and started to freshen up while Ava sat there in amazement and felt herself start to purr "oh im gonna show you who's in charge tonight babe" Ava thought to herself as she began to think of a plan to get even with Jason.

After Ava and Jason ate breakfast the Batfamily and Selina met down at the bat cave to say their goodbyes. Dick walked up to Jason and placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled "hey how about next time you don't wait three years to come make a visit…please" Dick stated as he gave Jason a brotherly hug and Jason hugged him back "I couldn't help it, you know with me being dead and all but I promise to come visit more often" Jason promised as they both let go of their hug. Dick also hugged Ava and whispered in her ear "its also good to see a new addition to the family" Dick praised causing Ava to slightly blush. Jason made his way to Barbra and hugged her tightly and Barbra fought the tears and just told him to stay safe in which Jason agreed. Ava knelt down to hug Barbra and smiled as they both nodded at each other "hey Ava…Jason is a stubborn one…but trust me he is a good man at heart" Barbra stated as she smiled brightly at Ava. Jason made his way to Tim and Damian "hey other robins…umm try not to get yourselves killed like me ok" Jason joked only for Ava to smack him upside his head making both robins snicker "wow…I guess we know who wears the pants in this new relationship" Tim quipped "in the words of Grayson… Burn" Damian added as both of them laughed and walked away. Jason just glared at Ava and she just placed her hand on her hip and glared back "what? You want another one?" Ava questioned as she lifted her hand back up. Jason squinted at Ava and walked away and grumbled. Jason made his way to Bruce and awkwardly rubbed his arm as he avoided to look at Bruce's fresh bruises "yeesh…maybe I took it a bit too far" Jason thought to himself. "Jason…I took the liberty to make some upgrades to both you and Ava's equipment. I gave both Ava's cowl and your helmet a hud interface that connects to the bat computer with your facial recognition, it can be used to break down and solve a crime scene or run a background check on the spot, it should come in handy when you need a forensics test or if you…just need help." Bruce stated as he handed them both their newly upgraded equipment. Selina walked up and placed a hand on both Bruce's shoulder and Jason's "if you haven't realized this is bruce's way of saying he is sorry and if you need help don't be afraid to call." Selina explained as she looked at Ava and playfully winked at her and made her way towards her "and just like I said no matter what Jason does you will always be right. Us cats got to stick together" Selina whispered as she extended her hand. Ava smiled and shook her hand only for Selina to pull Ava in close and hug her tightly "oh and just so you know, you may be a white tiger but im a momma lion and if you so much as heart my little cub Jason in anyway this momma lion will hunt you down" Selina warned as she walked away and smirked at Ava. Ava smirked back and looked at Jason and bruce as they made small talk and Bruce even gave Jason a few more gadgets and then they both stood there awkwardly only for Bruce to slowly extend his hand. Jason stared at the hand and looked into Bruce's eyes and smiled softly as he gave Bruce a firm handshake. Jason made it to the last man they needed to say goodbye too. Jason stood in front of Alfred and Alfred stood in front of Jason holding a backpack filled with Jason's favorite lunches "i…I wasn't sure how long the trip will be back to your home master Todd" Alfred explained as he handed him the backpack. Jason smiled brightly as he placed the backpack on the ground "Jesus Alfred how many times have we gone over this? enough with this master crap, just call me Jason" Jason teased as he hugged Alfred tightly, Alfred just held him tightly "please Jason, be safe" Alfred whispered then he looked up to Ava "I barely just got to know you my dear however I took note what you ate the most so I bake some fresh snickerdoodles and some other assortments of treats in that bag…just please…take care of Jason for me my dear." Alfred implored Ava as she walked up and picked up the backpack and swung it over her shoulder and hugged Alfred "I will Alfred. I promise I won't let anything happen to Jason" Ava whispered as both her and Jason waved goodbye to everyone and met Peter in the entrance with the Shield Jet gassed and ready to go.

Peter, Ava, and Jason sat in the cockpit and waited for the two hour flight to come to an end. Peter set the Jet to auto pilot and looked at the Backpack Ava had "what's in the bag?" Peter questioned as he put the jet on auto pilot "Alfred decided to whip us up some snacks for the ride, I guess now is the time to rip open that bag and see what we got" Jason explained as he opened the bag and pulled out a container filled with chicken salad sandwiches cut in triangles enough for everyone" oh my god…THERE IS A SANTA AND HIS NAME IS ALFRED "Jason shouted as he eagerly grabbed a few sandwiches and started to devour them in front of Ava and Peter and they both grabbed some sandwiches as well.

After everyone finished eating their sandwiches Ava made her way to the back of the jet and asked Jason for his help. Jason made his way out of the cockpit only to be attacked by Ava with kisses. Ava cupped Jason's face and kissed him deeply and passionately and smiled against his lips "god I've waited to do that to you for so long" Ava whispered against Jason's lips and then bit down hard on Jason's lower lip and growled against his lips then whispered seductively against Jason's lips "oh and im gonna get you back for this morning just wait when we get home". Jason smirked against Ava's lips "sure you will tiger. so..when do we tell everyone the news that were together?" Jason questioned which caused Ava to blush "to be honest I still can't believe were together Jason I still feel like im walking on air. Can I just have you to myself a little longer before they start bombarding us with questions?" Ava stated and Jason giggled against her lips "sure thing Tiger, I actually like lying to our friends" Jason quipped as he gave Ava one last kiss and smiled against her lips. Just as soon as their lips parted Peter walked in on them and looked at them questionably but decided to let it go and take a seat at the passenger seats "hey Jason can I ask you a question?" Peter probed as he ran his hand through his hair. Jason sat at a seat across from Peter and kicked up his feet and pulled out a knife and started to pick at the gunk that was stuck to his boot "Sure peter shoot" Jason answered while Ava took a seat next to Jason "ok so correct me if im wrong. You died when Ava was about what…fifteen years old right? So which would have made you about seventeen right? So would that mean your still seventeen?" Peter questioned. Jason ran his hand through his hair as he leaned over to answer "yes. Yes. And actually no. let me explain before you ask why. As soon as I died Fury took me to Doctor strange and had me resurrected a few days later" Jason explained as he leaned into his chair "so…what did you do for during that three year gap?" Peter asked which caused Jason eyes to go wide and Ava to also get interested "that's a good question web head what did you do during that 3 year period? " Ava added as she stared at Jason causing him to blush. "uhh trust me guys you don't want to know…" Jason answered as he stood up only for Ava and Peter to block him off "COME ON TELL US" Peter shouted excitedly while Ava also begged. Jason rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall complimenting whether or not to tell them. Jason then sighed in defeat and ran his hand down his face "fine…but what I say does not leave this jet. do you understand?" Jason warned as he took in a deep breathe "….for the three years I was alive…i….i was a male stripper in Texas" Jason blurted which caused both Ava and Peter's jaw's to drop to the floor "WHAT!?" Ava and Peter finally shouted in which Ava ran up to Jason and smacked him up the head "OW I WAS KIDDING….jesus talk about abusive" Jason whispered but stopped and held his hands in the air when he saw that Ava was about to swing for a second time "WAIT WAIT WAIT…ok what I really did for the three years…. The first year i was working to become a priest…I lived in a church and spread the word of God" Jason finally revealed which caused Peter and Ava to stare at him questionably "you…a priest?" Peter questioned. "yeah…I saw it as a perfect fit since I was given a second chance at life, and I wasn't going to waste it so I started to learn the word of God… for only one year though" Jason added as he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his feet "well what happened the next two years" Ava probed as she looked towards Jason. Jason stared at the ground and contemplated on whether to tell her the next part and decided that she was going to find out sooner or later. "Well… for the second year I moved to Mexico to meet up with my old friend Roy. He was a teen titan but he had a falling out with Dick and his group so he became a mercenary in Mexico. He seen and did some horrible things and he couldn't find an outlet until he started drinking, drinking helped him forget and numb the pain. When I heard what he was up too I went to Mexico only to find him get thrown out of a bar, I used the knowledge of the bible to help him deal with his pain and then we decided to get revenge on the mercenary group who…made Roy do horrible things. After we killed that group we decided to form our own group and we called ourselves the outlaws and we fought crime in Mexico. The third year I went back to San Antonio to help out the church but…I made a friend in Monterrey Mexico…her name was Jessica. I had just turned nineteen and she was about twenty and a half. At the time I lived at a church in San Antonio Texas and she lived in Mexico but she came over to visit family once in a while. Well she had a boyfriend when I first met her…who didn't mind putting his hands on her, he is a cocky and arrogant prick who thinks he can get away with everything because his dad was in good with the Mexican mafia…it made me sick that he could just shrug off..."

(one year ago in San Antonio Texas)

It was a late storming night and Jason wore black slacks and a black button up shirt with a traditional white collar that priest wear, he swept the pews of the church until the doors slowly opened and a average height woman walked into the church. She was a curvy dark biracial skinned Latina with beautiful long curly black hair. She wore jeans that complimented her figure and a Mexico soccer team t-shirt. "Father Todd?" the woman questioned "very funny Jessica you know im not a priest yet…oh god" Jason teased as he turned around only to stop when he noticed that Jessica had a black eye and a swollen lip "its ok Jason it wasn't his fault I started it" Jessica explained as Jason dropped his broom and rushed to her, Jessica placed her hand on Jason's wrist while he was examining her bruises "Jesus Jessica you can't keep defending him "Jason argued as he brushed her hair out of Jessica's face to continue looking over her bruises "he doesn't mean to hurt me Jason. deep down he is caring trust me…he kicked me out of the house tonight and I kinda need a place to stay" Jessica explained as she smiled shyly "so you came to the church seeking shelter ?" Jason questioned as he stood up and turned his back to her and picked up a bible that was left on isle "no…I came to a friend seeking help" Jessica answered as she wrapped her arms around Jason and pressed her breast against his back. Jason groaned and then finally sighed "fine…ill go make the guest bed" Jason groaned as he started to walk off only for Jessica to stop him and shyly look into his eyes "do you think…we could…cuddle?" Jessica questioned. Jason looked at the beautiful Latina and sighed "I believe that would be most unwise Jess" Jason stated as he left to make the guest bed while Jessica shyly fallowed him from behind.

Late into the night Jason tossed and turned as he thought of Jessica's boyfriend yelling and smacking her around. Jason abruptly shot open his eyes and lay on the floor and stared up in the ceiling and look over to Jessica who was sound asleep in his bed. Jason slowly got up and looked around his tiny dorm and sighed as he made his way to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror "Jesus Jason what are we going to do? are we just gonna sit here and send her back to that bastard who smacks her around?..." Jason thought to himself as he ran his hand through his hair "its not like I can do anything I took an oath…I made a promise…no more violence " Jason added as he paced in and out of the rest room "the hell you cant I was trained by Batman im Robin Dammit…" Jason thought to himself but stopped when he realized that he hasn't done any form of training for a year "its useless…im a priest for crying outload…but maybe" Jason thought as he stared out through the window and glared at the drug dealers who slinged bags of pcp to little kids that wanted to look cool like their father's, in addition to selling dime bags to pregnant mothers who prowled the streets for lonely souls in exchange for money. Jason looked over to the bed and walked over to the sleeping Jessica and ran his hand through her curly hair and lightly kissed her cheek. "I cant let this keep going on Jess, I thought I can make a difference through the word of god but… sometimes you need to become the monster in order to protect the one you love,… when I come back ill be able to protect you" Jason whispered to Jessica's ear as he stood up and began packing. Jason finished writing a note and left it on a night stand with some money next to Jessica as the sun barely started to rise "please…take care of yourself Jess…ill be back I swear" Jason whispered as he gave Jessica one last look then leapt out the window landing in an alley and swung the duffle bag over his shoulder and pulled out his cheap flip phone and punched in a number. "hey Roy? Its me Jason…im ready…its time we clean this city" Jason stated to the phone as he waited for a cab "when I bare my flashing sword, and my hand takes hold on judgment…I will take vengeance upon mine enemies and I will repay those who has haze me… O lord, raise me to thy right hand and count me among thy saints" Jason prayed to himself as he stepped into a cab.

(Present)

Jason stared down at his feet and slowly looked up to see that Ava and Peter where listening intensely to Jason's story. "…after I caught a cab I made my way to Mexico where my old friend Roy harper and I formed our old team again and picked up where we left off, cleaning up little towns in Mexico while getting back into fighting shape. Were one in the same, were not afraid to take a life when we needed too. His codename is arsenal" Jason explained as he slightly chuckled. Ava sat down next to Jason and placed her hand on his shoulder "what happened to Jessica?" Ava questioned as she ran her hand through Jason's hair. "the last I heard from her she told me she was pregnant…and her abusive boyfriend is the father" Jason explained as he looked into Ava's eyes and felt at peace. "why didn't you go and…you know, do your thing?" Peter questioned as he stood up and stretched his back. Jason looked up to peter then he looked deep into Ava's eyes and smiled "well… to be honest, a certain Tiger caught my attention" Jason answered softly as he stood up and went to check on the Jet. Jason looked over the monitor and read the fuel gage, once everything was in the OK Jason sat in the driver's seat and check the Jet's Auto pilot that is until Ava walked up behind him and lightly kissed his cheek "im sorry Jason" Ava whispered, Jason stared at Ava confusingly "what are you apologizing for Ava?". "we shouldn't have bugged you about your past Jason…I understand that you cared and loved for that woman and it must have hurt that you couldn't help her" Ava explained as she looked down feeling guilty. Jason smiled softly and stood up cupping Ava's face and looked deep into her eyes "yes I did care for Jessica and yes I did have a crush on her but was I in love with her? No I wasn't. I didn't know what love was at that time, yet when I met you and after all the time I spent with you I can honestly say without a doubt I finally know what love is. I Love you Ava" Jason whispered against Ava's lips and then kissed her deeply and passionately. Ava wrapped her arms around Jason's strong shoulders and leaned into his kiss and looked deep into his eyes "I love you too Jason" Ava whispered against Jason's lips and both of them held each other in a loving embrace.

Once the jet landed at Shield headquarters Peter, Ava, and Jason Made their way towards Fury's office and slowly knocked on the door only to hear a grunt granting them access to enter. Once the three of them entered Fury's office they felt a chill run up each of their spine's when Fury's cold glare connected with all three of the young heroes. "I need to speak with Jason…alone" Fury ordered coldly as he motioned Ava and peter to leave the room. Peter quickly made his way out of the office but Ava stayed behind standing next to Jason unfazed by Fury's order. Fury raised his eyebrow towards Ava " isn't it a school night tomorrow? You should go…NOW" Fury shouted but to his surprise Ava kept her ground that is until Jason held her hand and told her that everything will be ok and smiled softly as she left him alone with the angry one eyed commander. Jason stared into the eye of Fury as he stood up and towered over Jason intimidating him with just his stature alone. "so….do you mind explaining me…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OVER THERE?" Fury roared as he slammed his fist against his desk causing his coffee cup to topple over. "Listen fury…it was Joker…he decided that he wanted to teach me a lesson for ruining his "Joke"…he tried to break me by hurting the people I love" Jason explained as he stared straight into Fury's eye. Fury stroked his goatee as he looked down at his feet "so im guessing Joker was sent back to that mental health asylum Arkham, am I right?" Fury questioned as he noticed that Jason looked down towards his feet "no…he was too dangerous to keep alive…so I killed him, I ended his pathetic miserable life AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ID DO IT AGAIN…if you want to kick me off the team FINE…im sorry im not a hero that you want me to be…im sorry im not like peter but I stand by my decision" Jason shouted as he shot up out of his seat and glared into Fury's eye. Fury looked at the young man in front of him and sensed the hurt and pain in his tone and knew that whatever Joker did was painful and scaring for Jason "Jason…I never wanted you to be like someone your not, I just wanted you to learn from your mistakes and help those in need rather than run around killing gang members and taking over their gangs…but I understand now and your right. You're not a hero" Fury stated which caused Jason to clench his fist but was taken back when Fury placed his hand on his shoulder "but that's not a bad thing Jason. The world needs people like you, people that are willing to do what it takes in order to rid this world of its evil, we have plenty of heroes…but maybe we can use a few outlaws" Fury explained and gave Jason a soft smile and patted his shoulder and dismissed him from his office Jason was about to exit the office but stopped and turned back towards Fury "Fury…can I ask a favor?" Jason questioned which caused Fury to raise his eyebrow "depends on the favor" Fury answered as he took his seat "back at home…in Gotham. There was this girl she was my friend…her name was Barbra. She was crippled by the Joker, she is paralyzed from the waist down and I know Tony stark is a genius…I was wondering if he could take a look into…possibly giving her mobility again" Jason requested as he waited patiently for an answer. Fury scratched his head and sighed "I cant promise anything but ill give stark a call and see if he is even qualified to do such a procedure "Fury responded. Jason smiled and gave his thanks and just as he was about to walk out Fury stopped him again for one last thing "oh before I forget. You got a letter Jason. I have no idea how this person found out that you're with shield but whoever it is they're well connected " Fury stated as he handed Jason a letter. Jason pocked the letter and walked out of Fury's office and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed he felt a pair of feminine arms wrap around him "someone is an affectionate tiger today" Jason teased as he look down to see Ava's face buried into Jason's chest. "are…are you still on the team? Or did he Fury kick you off?" Ava questioned with a hint of worry in her tone. "nope im still an official member of spidey and friends" Jason quipped in which Ava playfully smacked Jason's shoulder "quit being a smartass I was worried" Ava threatened as she intertwined her arm with Jason's and both walked down the hallway "if I quit being a smartass that would make me a better person and that is not the man you fell in love with" Jason quipped again in which Ava squinted at Jason and quickly tiptoed and peck his check and rested her head on his shoulder and slightly purred "you idiot…your right" Ava whispered as the two headed home.

After Ava and Jason made it back home they both made up a lie about their trip over at Gotham so that Aunt may could buy however, once she left upstairs the two told the rest of the gang the real story about what truly happened. The entire group looked at Jason and Ava in disbelief "oh my god…are you two ok" Luke questioned as he chug down his protein shake and handed Jason a glass of his own. "yeah were fine, the Joker just wanted to break Jason so that he would go on a rampage" Ava clarified as she patted Jason's thigh softly while he took a sip of the protein shake. Luke cage and Danny both raised and eye brow at Ava's and Jason's behavior and gave each other a look and decided to let it go. "I cant believe you got your butt handed to you by a clown named the joker I mean how bad can he be" Sam blurted and before Jason could even speak Ava quickly lunged at Sam and sank her claws into Sam's throat and lifted him off the ground "HOW DARE YOU. Obviously your too dumb to remember but that was the guy who killed Jason, the guy who took Fury's eye, he also crippled one of Jason's friends for life. Then he tortured him for who knows how long until he decided to blow him up. So next time before you speak . .SHUT." Ava growled and then let go of her grip dropping Sam to the ground. Luke, Peter, and Danny jumped out of their seats and helped Sam off the ground and patted his back as he coughed up his lung. Jason walked up behind Ava and placed his hand on her shoulder "easy there tiger. Killing our friends is my shtick remembers" Jason joked as he gently patted Ava's shoulder. Ava took in a deep breath and sighed as she looked over her shoulder and smiled as she placed her hand on Jason's. Ava apologized to Sam and they all sat in the kitchen and talking about what they did while they were gone.

Once everyone went upstairs Jason and Ava sat on the couch and watch Tv together. They cuddled up together with Jason's arm wrapped around Ava's shoulder until Jason snapped and reached for his Jacket and pulled out the letter he received "what's that you got there Jason?" Ava probed as stretched slightly yawning "Fury gave me this letter apparently its for me" Jason stated as he opened the letter and his eyed shot wide opened and he quickly got out of his seat "what is it Jason?" Ava questioned as she shot up and attempted to comfort Jason "…its Jessica " Jason revealed as he fell onto the couch and ran his hand through his hair. "well what does the letter say Jason?" Ava questioned as she sat Next to Jason and played with his hair. Jason took in a deep breath and looked at the letter

" Dear Jason,

It has felt like as if it was a life time since we have meet. I miss you and I hope you are well. I had my child, it's a boy and it took some convincing but I was able to name him Jason, But that is not why I contacted you. You and your old friend Roy are in Danger I lost contact with Roy about a month ago and the last I heard of him he was heading to San Antonio Texas, im also about to head there myself to check on my family and hopefully find out what happened to Roy. Jason please I cant do this without you I need your help. I written the address on where we should meet up on the back of this paper please I need your help Jason.

With love, Jessica"

Jason looked over the letter repeatedly and ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration as he finished reading the letter aloud. Ava looked at Jason and gently placed her hand on his shoulder "are you ok Jason ?" Ava questioned "yeah im fine Ava. Knowing Roy that drunk is probably on a drinking spree hoping from bar to bar" Jason explained as he leaned back against the couch and sighed heavily. Ava saw the concern on Jason's face and snuggled up with him "you know…I have family down in Texas… and I haven't seen them in about a year. I was thinking…maybe you can come with me to Texas to search for your friend Roy? And if anyone ask we can say that you tagged along with me when I went to go visit my family for the holidays" Ava offered as she smiled softly. Jason smiled brightly as he looked deep into Ava's beautiful eyes "you would do that?...your just absolutely amazing Ava…thank you " Jason whispered as he kissed Ava deeply. Ava smiled against Jason lips "yeah I know " Ava teased as she stood up and made her way up the stairs and playfully looked back at Jason and used her finger to call him over. Jason raised and eye brow and fallowed Ava up the steps in which Ava grabbed Jason's wrist and with all her strength she pulled him into her room and locked the door behind her. Jason looked over his shoulder as he heard the door lock and saw Ava smirk as she swayed her hips making her way towards him purring with excitement and her eyes practically glowing in the dark. Without any warning Ava undid Jason's belt and pulled it clean off and tossed it to the ground "take off your shirt… NOW" Ava demanded as she undid her hair from her ponytail. Jason stared in amazement at how graciously Ava's hair fell "wh-what? Why do you-" Jason questioned but was caught off guard when Ava kissed him deeply and slowly started to kiss down his neck "im showing you who's boss Jason…you got me stirred up from your little stunt this morning" Ava whispered as she dugged her nails deep into Jason's shirt and teared it to pieces and roughly shoved Jason onto her bed. "Jesus Ava what the hell?" Jason whispered as he tried to ignore the fact his pants where getting tight "I warned you about us female white tigers, were aggressive" Ava whispered as she straddled Jason and started kissing up his neck while she gently rolled her hips grinding against Jason's groin. Jason bit his lower lip and leaned his head back but then heard a slight metallic click. Jason eyes shot open and looked at his hands and realized that Ava was pushing his hands up to her bed frame and when they were close enough she handcuffed him to the frame. "mmm perfect" Ava purred Against Jason's neck as she got off of Jason and slowly pulled off his pants then she made her way to her backpack. Jason tugged at his restraints "what are you gonna do to me Ava?" Jason questioned as he stared at Ava who started to slowly take off her clothes. Ava smirked when she saw Jason's face "well might as well give him a show" Ava thought to herself and slowly slide off her shorts bending over in front of Jason purposely. Ava kicked away her shorts and lifted up her shirt revealing her black bra and pantie to Jason. Jason stared wide eyed at the beautiful Latina woman that stood in front of him "Damn what the hell got into her? Did I really cause this" Jason thought but noticed Ava grab something from her bag "well… I thought I was going to show you…that I am the boss of you" Ava whispered as she revealed the box of Condoms. Ava pulled out an entire roll of Condoms and teared off one and put the rest on her night stand. Ava straddled Jason again and whispered in his ear "we have a LONG night tonight…" Ava purred seductively as she kissed Down Jason's chest and down his abbs all the way down to his underwear. Ava looked up towards Jason and smirked "so…lets get started "tiger"" Ava teased as she opened the condom and licked her lips.

Sunlight shinned through Ava's bedroom window hitting Jason on the face waking him up. Jason slowly woke up to see a naked Ava cuddled up with him sleeping soundly "she was like an animal last night" Jason thought as he looked down his chest and noticed the fresh claw marks that ran down his body. Jason started to look around and saw that his pants and underwear where tossed to the corner of the room, and packages of condoms where littered all over the floor "jesus how many times did we do it?" Jason thought to himself as he realized that he was still handcuffed to the bedframe. Jason tugged at his restraints over and over again "seriously!? Batman you taught me to get out of every situation, hell there where two lessons in deep space and wormholes but you couldn't teach me how to get out of a crazy cat lady's handcuffs the next morning class" Jason argued to himself as he tried to get lose from his restraints without waking up the sleeping tigress. Ava yawned and slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was cuddled with Jason…Naked. It took a few seconds for Ava to register where she was at and she quickly wrapped her covers around her body and scooted away from Jason in a hurry "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Ava questioned frantically. Jason stared at Ava confusingly "uhh you kinda cuffed me against my will here tiger…and you ripped my shirt and took off my clothes" Jason reminded Ava while she ran her hand through her hair "oh my god its starting" Ava stated as she looked under the sheets to see if she at least had any underwear on in which case she didn't and she saw that neither did Jason. "What's starting? And do you mind helping me out here? " Jason questioned. Ava stood up with her sheets wrapped around her chest and she opened her draw and grabbed the key and uncuffed Jason. Ava looked away from Jason" im really sorry for what I did Jason…I think im going in heat…and your little stunt yesterday morning just sped up the process and you got my hormones all heated up" Ava got after Jason but sighed. Jason looked at Ava and sat up "look Ava I take full responsibility for what I did and im not upset " Jason explained in which Ava looked into Jason's eyes "but I thought you wanted to wait?...and I just ruined everything" Ava whispered as she looked away. Jason cupped Ava's face and kissed her deeply and smiled against her lips "yes its true I wanted to wait but id be lying if I said that I didn't want too and you showed me your rough side last night which…was god damn amazing" Jason revealed. Ava slightly giggled as she gently pushed Jason back into bed and she rolled herself on top and laid on top of him " thank you Jason you always know what to say" Ava thanked as she kissed all over his face " no problem tiger…by the way…how many times did we do it? " Jason questioned as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Ava smiled "well I thought last night was a dream…but we did it twenty four times I know because in my "dream" i…umm climaxed six times…and well yeah do you get the picture Jason?" Ava stated. Jason stared at Ava wide-eyed "are you serious? How did…how did I do?" Jason asked. Ava smirked and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck "well…for someone who doesn't have superhuman strength and stamina…the fact you made me climax SIX times. You were Amazing hehe but where you tied up for the whole thing? " Ava answered as she kept kissing all over Jason's chest. "yeah you wanted to teach me a lesson and show me who is the boss so you handcuffed me and…took advantage of my innocence " Jason teased in which Ava playfully nipped at Jason's collar bone and giggled "well judging by the aftermath "-"and the soreness" Jason interrupted in which Ava smirked "that too, it looks like I did teach you a lesson huh" Ava stated as she kissed up Jason's neck and purred in Jason's ear "hmm I don't know tiger I was kind of held against my will, If i wasn't handcuffed I would have done better" Jason teased as he pulled Ava in closer and kissed her forehead. Ava smirked and looked deep into Jason's eyes "well…everyone is gone…and ill still be in heat for the next few days" Ava whispered playfully. Jason chuckled nervously as he swallowed his nerves "I would tiger but…im really sore". Ava giggled and as she cuddled up with Jason "when do you think you'll recover?" Ava questioned as she rest her head on Jason's chest and smiled as she listened to his heart beat. "hmm lets see….what month is it? I think ill be good in a year" Jason joked causing Ava to chuckle "well you better recover soon because were going at it again tonight" Ava ordered as she continued to purr. Jason gulped nervously "T-Tonight? Again?" Jason questioned nervously as he thought of what he was put through last night "yes Tonight and if you cant keep up ill handcuff you again Babe" Ava teased as she playfully winked at Jason and laid her head back against Jason's chest.

After a few days of fighting off a very in heat Ava Jason survived Ava's Sexual advances though every night Ava got what she wanted and even Ava was surprised that Jason was able to keep up. there was a night that she didn't tie up Jason and he rocked her world she still remembers the way her body shook with pleasure. But now with her sexual desire quenched Ava was able to think more clearly and she decided to visit Fury to request some leave to visit her family. Ava made her way to shield headquarters and knocked on Fury's door. "come in" Furry ordered and saw Ava walk in and take a seat "what can I do for you today Ayala". "well…Christmas is right around the corner and- " "Let me guess you want to go visit your family am I right? Its done Tiger just let me know where your going and ill have a shield jet escort you to your destination" Ava explained only to have Fury interrupt her. "its in San Antonio Texas. My family moved there after I joined shield" Ava explained as she watched Fury continue to work on the stack of pappers on his desk "that's pretty far Ayala. You need to have someone tag along with you-" "Jason. I chose Jason to accompany me his family is off doing their own mission so he would be alone, at least now he can spend the holidays with someone" Ava answered as she gave an explanation why. Fury shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily "Ava…I may be old but im not stupid…after all this isn't my first rodeo kid. So im gonna ask you this once…are you and Jason involved…Romantically? " Fury questioned as he stared deeply into Ava's facial expression. Ava felt fear run up her spine as she felt Fury stare daggers deep into her soul "…*ehem*….and what if…we were involved?" Ava questioned as she tried to avoid Fury's gaze. Fury slightly smiled and stroked his goatee "ill take that question as an admission. And I would say stay safe, Dating within the team ends in disaster and now you two painted larger targets on each other backs that the enemy will not hesitate to use against both of you… with that said…I have confidence in the two of you. *cough* You and Jason better be here tomorrow morning to make your flight I wont go out of my way to send another jet to take you two to Texas, now go tell Jason to get packed" Fury ordered as he waved off Ava and continued his paper work. Ava smiled and took off leaving Fury by himself "I could be witnessing the next super power couple…it would be nice to see that" Fury thought to himself as he continued his work.

Ava and Jason packed up their bags and set there alarms to wake up early in the morning to catch the shield Jet. Once they woke up for the next day Jason and Ava made their way to shield and got aboard the jet and punched in the coordinates to head to their destination. Once the Jet was high in the air Ava engaged the auto pilot and leaned back in her chair "so any word of advice on meeting your parents?" Jason teased. Ava shyly looked away and rubbed the back of her neck "yeahhh about that…ummm…don't tell them that you're a hero. My mom doesn't want me to be with a male hero, she always wanted me to end up with a lawyer, Doctor or even a cop like my father was. She is fine with me being a hero but my mom is old school and she thinks I should find a man to take care of me" Ava explained as she sighed with frustration. Jason stared at Ava and reached for her hand and held it tightly as he grazed his thumb gently against Ava's knuckles "you know im not good at fallowing orders, but for you…ill lay of the hero business for awhile. Promise" Jason whispered and leaned over and kissed Ava's forehead. Ava looked deeply into Jason's eyes and blushed "I know he hates being told what to do especially when he is forced to be someone he's not…so for him to agree with this…he must really love me" Ava thought to herself as she smiled brightly and playfully sat in Jason's lap and kissed all over his face. Jason chuckled and smiled brightly as he held Ava close and kissed her deeply. For once in his life he was truly happy and at peace. And no one can take that away from him.

Once Ava and Jason made it to San Antonio Texas they caught a cad and enjoyed the drive heading towards Ava's mom's home. The cab pulled up to a nice middle class neighborhood late into the evening on the north side. Every house looked the same and every lawn was cut to perfection, children ran and played on the streets and in the neighborhood park. Jason watched in amazement at how peaceful this place was, never would you see something like this in Gotham Jason thought to himself as he walked up the path with Ava and rang the doorbell. A woman in her late thirty's opened the door looking like Ava's twin "Mi Nina esta en casa, Finalmente esta en casa. (my baby girl is home, finally my baby girl is home)" the woman shouted in Spanish excitedly as she pulled in Ava in a tight hugged and kissed all over her face "Mama se calma Te. Vas a dar un ataque al Corazon. (mom calm down. Your gonna give yourself a heart attack) " Ava replied back in Spanish giggling as she hugged the woman tightly. The woman looked over Ava's shoulder to see Jason and whispered something into Ava's ear "Ava? Quien es ese chico blanco detras de ti? (Ava who is that white boy behind you?)". Ava blushed brightly and cleared her throat as she looked her mother in her eyes "Mama. Este es Jason y el es mi novio, estaban juntos (Mom. This is Jason and he is my boyfriend, were together)" Ava explained. Ava's mother looked over Ava's shoulder and stared at the man who stood there with blue jeans, chucks, a white T-shirt and a black leather jack with red stripes around his arms. "Ava hablas en serio? Un chico blanco? Que pensaria tu padre? Usted debe estar con nuestro tipo no el (Ava are you serious? A white boy? What would your father think? You should be with our kind not him) " Ava's mother scorned. Jason slowly walked up the steps and extended his hand "Hola Senora como estas? Solo quiero decir que creo que Ava es una mujer brillante y Hermosa y entiendo que no soy de su raza, pero todos los dias trato de hacerla tan feliz como ella me hace (hello ma'am how are you? I just want to say that I think Ava is a bright and beautiful woman and I understand I am not of your race but every day I try to make her as happy as she makes me)" Jason explained in Spanish surprising Ava's mother and Ava herself. "you…know how to speak Spanish?" Ava's mother questioned as she slowly extended her hand and shook Jason's hand "you know how to speak English?" Jason answered with a playful grin which caused Ava's mom to chuckle "please, when you live here you have to speak both. one to trick the white man and one to speak with friends and family" Ava's mother explained as she smiled brightly and patted Jason's shoulder and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek then walked back to Ava "oh I like him mija hehe. Come on you two let's get you out of the cold and into the warm" Ava's mother teased as she invited the two of them in her home. Jason picked up his and Ava's bag and walked up to the still stunned Ava "since when did you know Spanish?" Ava questioned as she stopped him at the door "ive always known Spanish, you just assumed I didn't tiger" Jason teased causing Ava to growl and sink her claws into the back of Jason's arms "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" Ava growled sinking her claws deeper into Jason's muscles "OW OW OW, you never asked GEEZ LET GO" Jason explained as he pulled himself away from Ava to examine his arm "god why are you so abusive " Jason questioned jokingly as he picked up the bags he dropped . Ava rolled her eyes and intertwined her arm with Jason's and smiled "oh quit being dramatic and you know you love it" Ava whispered as she lightly kissed Jason on the cheek and walked inside with Jason by her side.

Ava and Jason sat in the kitchen while Ava's mother cooked some traditional Hispanic food "So Jason, tell me. What do you do? Do you go to college? Do you work? Or has my daughter opened her heart to a city bum "Ava's mother questioned bluntly causing Ava to choke on her food "MOM!" Ava shouted angrily "what? I said I like him but im not going to hold back on my questions" Ava's mother explained as she handed Jason a bowl of homemade conchitas. Jason chuckled and used his spoon to taste the dish which was delicious "its ok Ava your mother has a right to know. Well I am a part time college student at Gotham University. i go to school during the day and at night I go to my job at the GCPD where I am a cop who works the graveyard shift". Jason revealed impressing both Ava and her mother. Ava sat there impressed at the way Jason was able to think on his feet in just a matter of seconds. "oh? Well if that's the case…may I see your badge?" Ava's mother asked as she eyed Jason and Ava. Ava felt fear run up her spine as she felt her mother's gaze burn through her soul "OH CRAP SHE ON TO US" Ava screamed in her head as she waited for Jason's next move. Jason smiled softly and pulled out his wallet and flipped it open to reveal his license and a GCPD badge. "aww…you are a cop. Ava mija he is a cop just like your father" Ava's mother repeated excitedly as she held back her tears. Ava got up and comforted her mother "im sorry…its just my husband, Ava's father passed away on the line of duty" Ava's mother explained as she wiped away her tears. Ava's mother walked back into the kitchen leaving Ava and Jason to themselves in the dining room. Ava sat next to Jason and kissed his cheek "how do you have a police badge Jason? " Ava questioned as she also scooped a spoonful of the dish and ate with Jason. "oh you see, before I came to new York I was busting heads back in Gotham. I came across this shady guy who can get you anything no questions ask. He was able to get me a GCPD badge so I can sneak in and take out a few gang bosses that they had in custody. I never leave home without it." Jason enlightened as he took another spoonful of the soup. Ava smiled brightly as she starred at Jason who kept eating "wow…so he isn't just a pretty face with a hot body, he has a brain. He is the whole package" Ava thought to herself as she scooted closer to Jason and finished her dinner with him.

Once Ava and Jason got settled in to Ava's mother's home they started to unpack. Jason was put into a guest room with Ava in her old room that was just down the hall. Jason pulled out the note he received from Jessica and read it over again. Ava slowly opened Jason's door to see him looking down at a letter "are you ready to go visit her?" Ava questioned as she leaned against the door. "I don't know…I mean its Roy, he knows how to handle himself. But fir Jessica to reach out to me like this…I need to know" Jason explained as he looked up to see Ava's face. Ava smiled lightly and walked towards Jason and lightly pecked Jason on his lips "I think you should go. Roy is your friend and if there is a chance that something is wrong you will hate yourself if you don't go and help. Your just meeting Jessica to get info there's no harm to get information" Ava clarified as she rubbed Jason's shoulders. Jason smiled as he turned around and cupped Ava's face and kissed her deeply "I love you tiger, your right" Jason admitted with a bright smile across his face. Ava giggled against Jason's lips and reached around to playfully pat his butt "im always right Jason hehe now hurry up and go find your friend" Ava ordered as she teasingly nipped at Jason lower lip. Ava quickly turned on her heel and swayed her hips as she walked out of Jason's room leaving him to gawk over Ava's figure. Jason ran his hand through his hair and looked back at the note and memorized the address that Jessica instructed him to meet her at. Jason pulled out his helmet and slipped it on and geek over the added tech that Bruce installed into his helmet and then his heart dropped when he heard a voice "ah master Todd, glad to see that your using's your new tech. is everything working to perfection?" the voice questioned. "Al….Alfred? is that you? How are you doing this?" Jason questioned as he frantically searched around the room looking for him. "Bruce uploaded your helmet into the Bat computer, so just like Batman's Cowl I can drop in and see what you see and help you whenever you need assistance like looking up that address" Alfred pointed out which caused Jason to look back at the letter. Without even asking Alfred quickly ran the address through the bat computer and uploaded the quickest route to Jason through his helmet "wow, only thirty minutes away. Thanks Alfred this will make it way easier" Jason complemented as he got his gear on and made his way out the window "im glad to make your job easier Jason and please do be safe" Alfred addressed as Jason made his way towards the south side of San Antonio.

Jason made his way to the address and passed a shady motel called "Rainbow Motel". He saw drug dealers posted up front while prostitutes strutted along the parking lot. A few blocks away he finally made it to his location and stood in front what looked like to be an old worn down warehouse covered in graffiti. The sight sent chills up Jason's spine "I never had good luck with Warehouses something bad is bound to happen" Jason spoke to himself as he pulled out his pistols and got ready for any situation. "Master Todd do be careful and just in case I have put Bruce and Miss Ayala on standby "Alfred informed Jason as he slowly made his way to the back of the warehouse. "Thanks Al. ill be fine but thanks" Jason informed as he kicked opened the door with his pistols drawn ready to kill anyone who wasn't Jessica. The room was empty, there wasn't a soul in sight only the sound of the cold wind hitting the walls. Jason slowly holstered his pistols and made his way to the center of the room. "Master Todd If I can make a suggestion, your helmet has a tactical vision to where you can trace any footprints or DNA of people who was there before" Alfred explained. Jason clicked a button on the side of his helmet and a screen popped up in his vision that highlighted key points of interest. Jason scanned the room only for it to come up empty "well it looks like its just a plain old room…maybe she gave me the wrong address" Jason said to himself aloud only for the door behind him to be kicked open revealing two thugs with assault rifles trained towards Jason ready to fire. Jason quickly reached his holsters only to hear something screech through the air, The two thugs flew back one of them getting pinned to the wall instantly dead by the shot. Jason stared at the arrow that protruded out of the thug's chest and quickly turned around to see a man in a red bullet proof vest covered in tattoos, he had red combat pants and boots with a trucker hat to top off his attire. He was a pale male with medium red hair that reached his shoulders "…Jay-bird?...is that you?" the man questioned as he jumped down from the ceiling revealing himself clearer. "Roy? What the hell are you doing here?" Jason questioned as he walked towards a down thug who crawled his way towards his rifle but he put a bullet to the back of his head. "I got a letter from Jessica saying that you disappeared and I thought "man Jay-bird better not have gotten himself killed again" so I packed my crap and headed down to Texas and here I am? I guess Jessica was worried about nothin" Roy explained as he took off his hat and scratched his head. Jason stared at Roy trying to piece everything together and then it all clicked "shit….GET DOWN" Jason shouted as he tackled Roy to the ground seconds before bullets started to come in all directions pinning Jason and Roy to the ground forcing the two to take cover. "shit where the hell are these bullets coming from" Roy shouted as he pulled out his bow and shot a few smoke arrows covering their positions. "Don't you get it Roy it was a God damn set up, they wanted us to be here…someone wants us dead" Jason shouted over the gunfire as he reached for his own utility built and pulled out a grenade and chucked it towards the oncoming bullets blowing up on contact causing a few screams of pain from the thugs on the other side. Roy began to chuckle as he popped out of cover and shot an arrow right between a thug's eyes "is there something im missing that's funny to you?" Jason argued as he also popped out of cover and snagged a few headshots killing four thugs instantly. "hehe this reminds me of our time in Cancun when we killed those drug lords and freed that town" Roy explained as he shot three arrows at once taking out three thugs easily "you and I remember Cancun very differently, I remember sunny days, warm weather, sandy beaches and beautiful women" Jason corrected as he unleashed a barrage of bullets with Roy fallowing up with a bombardment of explosive arrows blowing away the remaining thugs. Roy and Jason searched the area and noticed the bodies of dead thugs "hmmm by my counting that's twenty five kills for you and thirty kills for me. it looks like I win " Roy boasted as he playfully flexed his muscles "take it easy Roy, im not trusting the counting of some redneck ok, besides im not going to explain to you again why pistols always beat Bows" Jason retorted as he looked over the dead bodies until he saw Roy fall face first to the ground "Roy?-Argh" Jason shouted in pain as he felt a dart penetrate his neck. Jason fell to his knees and pulled out the dart causing his vision to go blurry. "well, well, well…look at you Jason. All grown up and still a pain in my ass" a voice teased in the dark. "Master Todd is everything alright? Shall I call in assistance?" Alfred questioned frantically as he hacked into Jason's POV cam to see what he see's "you…you're the…little punk who's dating…Jessica" Jason said in between raspy breathes. A young man in his twenty's came walking out of the shadows with a few gang members behind him. The young man wore the latest trend in fashion, he wore red skinny jeans with high top sneakers, he wore a low black V-neck with a gold chain around his neck, his hair was a light brown comb over fade, he wore a denim jacket over his V-neck to top off his douche bag look he was going for. "so how does it feel? Knowing your so close to death…that ME Pillar will be the one to kill you and Roy. What will be your finale words?" Pillar questioned as he pulled out a black revolver with a fancy silver design across the barrel and aimed it towards Jason's face. Jason leaned towards the barrel and looked up towards Pillar "…you look…like a wannabe Justin Bieber bitch" Jason quipped. Pillar raised his pistol in the air and struck Jason down knocking him unconscious. Pillar looked over his shoulder and ordered his thugs to grab Jason and Roy and throw them into the back of the truck. Alfred quickly activated Jason's GPS chip to track his location and he pulled up Batman's cowl communicator "Master Bruce Jason is in trouble. I am sending you his coordinates to you now however in the meantime start heading your way towards San Antonio Texas. I did the math and if you put the Bat Jet in high gear you'll make it there in forty five minutes." Alfred explained to Batman in which he agreed and made his way to the Bat jet and sped off towards Jason's destination. "ok now to get a hold of Miss Ayala and inform her of Jason's situation" Alfred thought to himself as he repeatedly called Ava through her Cowl's communicator only for no one to answer.

(unknown location)

Roy and Jason where bounded to wooden chairs while Pillar's thugs took turns beating both Roy and Jason. They stripped them of all their gear and had it stored away. Jason and Roy where both bloody and bruised but the two of them laughed uncontrollably "ill tell you what, how about you boys take a breather ya'll are lookin kinda tired" Roy teased only for one of the thugs to send a right cross against Roy's jaw causing him to spit blood. "your gonna have to try harder than that scumbags, hell one of us has already died and came back to life…come on step up your game im getting bored" Jason added while he smiled not knowing that blood bleed through his teeth. The thugs spat in Jason's face and delivered a heavy haymaker across Roy's jaw again "OW WHAT THE SHIT. WHY DIDN'T YOU HIT HIM YOU PRICK" Roy complained causing Jason to burst out into a fit of laughter. the thugs left them in the room and locked the door behind them leaving Roy and Jason by themselves. Roy started to feel his cheek began to swell but couldn't stop chuckling "in all honestly Jay-bird…its sure as hell good to see you again…I missed you brother" Roy whispered as he coughed up some blood. Jason smiled and scooted closer towards Roy "ive missed you too Roy…I met a beautiful girl that I want you to meet" Jason informed as he smiled brightly. Roy looked up and smiled brightly "look at you…Jay-bird all grown up. Glad to see your over Jessica hehe, so who is the lucky lady?" Roy questioned while they both looked around the room in search of a way to escape. "her name is Ava she is Latina…and she is beautiful Roy. She is smart, funny, caring, strong, and independent, she can handle herself in a fight…and god Im just crazy about her" Jason admired as he daydreamed about Ava and smiled from ear to ear unknowingly. Roy raised an eyebrow causing Jason to blush "man you always had a thing for Latinas didn't you hehe. But she sounds great Jay-bird I cant wait to see her after this. I can tell she is special by the way" Roy teased causing Jason to look at him confused "how's that Roy?". "well for one you're a lot less of a dick than usual. Two in all the years ive known you this is the most ive seen you smile, so I kinda knew that she was important to you and I have to thank her personally for taking that stick out of you ass" Roy joked causing Jason to chuckle that is until the door swung open revealing Pillar standing there. Roy and Jason looked at each other then back at Pillar as he slowly entered the room "do you two know why you are here?" Pillar questioned as he stood in front of the two "because you secretly couldn't resist two sexy guys " Roy quipped only to receive a backhand to the face "oh so you got the memo that Roy likes it rough" Jason added receiving a kick to the ribs causing him to wheeze in pain. "you two sacks of shit are here because that red headed prick made my Jessica think she deserves better. My father taught me that women are meant to take care of men and never talk back but you….she started to second guess. She believes she deserves better but I will not stand for that…and then there's you…Jason. It took me awhile to figure out that she named my son after you, and at first I didn't care but I soon realized that she looked up to you that she actually cares about you more than me, I couldn't have that Jason so I figured…why not kill two birds with one stone. It wasn't easy getting you two here but it was manageable." Pillar explained as he turned his back towards them. Jason eyes widen when he noticed the 44. Magnum tucked into the back of his pants. Pilar quickly turned on his heels and pulled out the 44. Magnum and pulled the trigger.

(Ava's mother's house)

Ava tossed and turned in her bed unable to sleep. She didn't know why but something made her uneasy and she felt as if something horrible happened. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to her bag. She opened her bag and stared at it questionably as she noticed a blinking green light on her cowl's ear "since when was my mask able to do that?" Ava said to herself as she slipped on the cowl and heard a slight beeping in her left ear "MISS AYALA ARE YOU THERE" the voice shouted startling Ava causing her to get in her fighting stance searching her surroundings "WHOS THERE?...wait…Alfred?" Ava questioned as she eased her nerves "yes its me I don't have enough time to explain but Jason is in trouble. Here are his coordinates and Batman should be there in ten minutes if you leave now you can get there in fifteen" Alfred informed as he sent Ava the coordinates. Ava didn't even hesitate or asked a single question, she just quickly suited up and leaped out of the window heading towards Jason location.

(unknown location)

Pillar whipped out his 44. Magnum and pulled the trigger. The bullet fired out of the barrel easily penetrating through Roy's sternum and came bursting out of his back and through the chair he was bounded to. Roy was thrown back and roughly fell to his back. "ROOOOOOY NNNOOOOO. ROY…ROY" Jason screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks. Jason thrashed frantically in his seat screaming and crying until he fell to his side. Pillar simply just walked back out of the room leaving Jason to cry for his lost friend. Jason struggled to get closer to Roy his tears blinding him every scoot of the way, once Jason made his way to Roy's side he examined his wound only to notice that Blood gushed out of the bullet hole in Roy's chest. Roy coughed up blood as he began to feel his lungs start to fill with blood and clenched his teeth in pain and slowly looked into Jason's bloodshot eyes. Roy mustered up the last of his strength and looked deep into his best friend's eye and even felt tears of his own start to build up "…ACKH…you can stop…you ca-ACKH…get outta here…start a family, be happy…ARGH ACKH…marry that Ava girl…leave this life Jay-….Jay-bi.." Roy whispered as his last breath escaped his lungs. "NOOO ROY…ROY DON'T GO…NNOOOOOO" Jason screamed as tears poured down his cheeks and his lips quivered, Jason buried his face into Roy's chest as he continued to sob uncontrollably. The door swung open and Pillar made his way back into the room "look at you…your pathetic Jason…but don't worry ill send you to him soon" Pillar snarked as he put the barrel of his magnum against the back of Jason's head. Pillar grinned with pleasure as he watches Jason sob away completely lost. Pillar cocked back the hammer and started to chuckle as he slowly squeezed the trigger "Pillar?" a voice questioned from behind. Pillar turned around to see a curvy woman walk towards him "Jessica…I thought I told you to wait in the FUCKING CAR" Pillar shouted showing his already uncontrollable temper. Jessica ignored Pillar's order and looked past him and felt her heart break as she saw Roy dead on the floor "oh my god….what did you do?" Jessica questioned as she fought back the tears over the lost of her close friend "I did what had to be done…you see these two were getting in our way…I had to kill them…for us…for us to be a happy family they needed to die " Pillar lied as he made his way to Jessica and cupped her face. Jessica looked at the man who sobbed silently into Roy's chest and noticed a recognizable white patch in his hair and feared the worst "…J…Jason?" Jessica questioned as she started to move past Pillar. Pillar glared at Jason and quickly Backhanded Jessica and grabbed her by her hair and threw her outside of the room "DO WHAT I SAID AND WAIT IN THE FUCKING CAR" Pillar shouted as he slammed the door. Pillar grabbed Jason by his hair and dragged him away from Roy and shoved the magnum between Jason's bright red eyes " .NOW." Pillar growled. Just as soon as Pillar was about to pull the trigger the wall behind Jason blew up causing the brick wall to crumble and dust to fill Pillar's lungs. Pillar coughed and wheezed as he fanned the air and blindly shot where the wall use to be until he heard a bone chilling sinister voice speak to him from the shadows "LEAVE MY SON ALONE" the voice warned. Pillar searched through the smoke until he saw a pair of soulless white eyes pierce through the smoke. Pillar quickly aimed his Magnum towards the set of eyes and pulled the trigger only for the pair of eyes dart to the side and glide across the room slamming Pillar against the wall sinking it's talon's roughly against his neck. Pillar stared at the thing that stood in front of him. It stood a good foot taller than him and was physically bigger then him. He was in all black with a cape that flowed effortlessly behind him. The two things that stood out where his pointy ears and the solid black bat symbol on his chest "wh…what the hell are you" Pillar questioned in a panicked tone. The man squeezed Pilar's neck slightly digging his talons into his skin and moved his face just inches from his "IM BATMAN" Batman whispered in a evil tone and easily tossed him across the room through where the wall used to be and slid across the ground until he felt a boot stop him instantly. Pillar looked up to see a woman dressed in all white covered in black stripes on her sides with green eyes that seemed to be glowing and he could have sworn he heard her growl "what do you want from m-" Pilar questioned only to have White tiger stomp her foot against his head instantly knocking him out. White tiger quickly made her way to the room and froze when she saw the dead man on the ground and a blood covered Jason with teared stained cheeks who just stared at his feet. Ava pulled off her cowl and instantly ran to Jason's side and sliced through his restraints and wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as she slowly rocked him back and forth. Jason hugged Ava tightly and sobbed into her shoulder trying to forget what happened. Batman checked for Roy's pulse but shook his head when there was none. He slowly stood up and made his way to Pillar's body but something was bugging him "how was he able to get Jason's information? The only way he could get that kind of info was if someone close leaked it out" Batman thought as he went to handcuff him but a whip wrapped around Batman's wrist and easily threw him aside. Batman looked up and shook his head at what he saw "Selina…why?" Batman questioned as Catwoman walked out of the shadows "im sorry bats…you know I cant resist money…I didn't intend to hurt any of you he just wanted information and protection" Catwoman explained in which Batman just stared at her in disgust "I thought you finally cared about something more then money…but I see I was a fool to believe you could change Selina" Batman spat harshly. Catwoman just looked down and quickly rushed towards Batman with her claws ready and the two began to fight it out. Jason slowly looked up into Ava's eyes and looked back towards Roy's dead body. Ava noticed this and cupped his face and forced him to look away and slowly helped him up and the two sluggishly made their way to where Batman was fighting off Catwoman. "I TRUSTED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME" Batman bellowed as he delivered a swift kick sending Selina tumbling away. A few thugs came out of the building and trained their guns at Batman, White tiger, and Jason "DON'T SHOOT" Selina shouted while they kept their guns aimed at the group. Pillar slowly woke up and stared at the trio "…what are you waiting for? KILL THEM" Pillar growled and they nodded their heads in agreement. White tiger pulled Jason in close protecting him but Batman stepped in front of both them with his arms extended shielding both of them. Jason looked up to see out of his one good eye and saw that they were at the end of their ropes "this….this is it for me….but they don't need to die…no more blood needs to be shed for me" Jason thought to himself as he forced himself up and muscled his way in front of Batman and stared the group of thugs with no fear in his eyes "what are you doing Jason? Get behind me" Batman ordered "no…Bruce please…get Ava and you two get out of here…they're only after me…and I won't let you two go down with me" Jason whispered. Ava picked up on what Jason whispered and immediately shot up "IM NOT LEAVING YOU JASON" Ava shouted but before she could get close to Jason Batman wrapped his arms around her waist and aimed his grapple gun towards a building far away. "FIRE" Pillar ordered his thugs and they all unleashed a barrage of bullets towards Jason *BANG BANG BANG BANG* time felt as if it slowed down for Jason and he watched as the bullets gradually headed towards him. Jason looked behind the thugs and noticed that Jessica was behind Pillar shouting at him to stop only to receive another backhand across her face. Jason slowly looked over his shoulder to see that Batman thought on his feet and used his cape to shield him and Ava from the oncoming bullets. Jason smiled softly when he remembered that his cape was made from a special fabric that hardens like a brick wall when a certain amount of force impacts it "all ways thinking about everything" Jason thought to himself. Jason then looked into Ava's eye's, they were filled with fear as she watched the bullets make their way towards Jason. At that moment Jason wished that he had a little bit more time to be with Ava and images of them two rushed through his head and he smiled as tears of joy slowly rolled down his cheek. Jason tried to think of the last thing he could say to Ava as he noticed the bullets where getting closer and all he could think was simple…

"I Love you Ava" Jason whispered loud enough for Ava to hear and closed his eyes waiting to be taken from this world again for the second time. away from his family and away from the woman he loved. Once again this world had taken away his happiness but he would be damn if he was going to let the world hurt the people he loved

*THOOM* a loud crack in the sky screamed as the sound barrier was shattered and something came screeching in front of Jason causing all the bullets to ricochet away from him and back to the thugs incapacitating them. The sheer force sent Jason flying back into Batman and all three of them stared in curiosity as the dust slowly settled. Pillar slowly poked his head out of cover to see his men on the ground with bullet holes in their legs or arms. A woman stood in front of Pillar's downed men and she had her arms crossed over her face. She wore a leotard that was red and blue that closely resembled the American flag. She had a sword and shield latched onto her back with a lasso equipped to her hip. She wore steel bracelets that she used to cover her face and a silver tiara with a single red star in the middle that wrapped around her head and let her beautiful raven hair flow effortlessly in the wind. "who is that?" Ava questioned as she struggled to get out of Batman's grip. Bruce smiled softly and whispered "Diana… or better known as Wonder Woman". "NOW…WHO HERE HAS CASUED MY DEAR FRIEND AND HIS FAMLY SUCH TROUBLE? SPEAK UP?" Wonder Woman ordered as she stared at the quivering man who hid behind cover. Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and quickly flew towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground "You? A worm like you caused all of this? Why have you committed such atrocities" Wonder woman questioned as she quickly wrapped him up in her lasso "TELL ME. My Lasso compels you too" Wonder Woman ordered as she tightened "….IN…. In the past my Girlfriend did what I said without hesitation…that is until My girlfriend Jessica became friends with Roy harper and Jason Todd…she soon realized her self-worth and started questioning my authority and I feared that she would realize that she was better …so…I needed to show her who was in charge…I killed their friend Roy and I was about to kill Jason so she will have no friends and be forced to listen to what I say again" Pillar admitted through gritted teeth as he tried to fight the lasso of truth. Wonder Woman stared in disgust and tightened the lasso harder "you call yourself a man? you aren't worthy to even clean my boots. Your just a mere child throwing a temper tantrum" Wonder Woman shouted practically spewing Venom with her words. Wonder Woman wrapped him up and tossed him to the ground and looked past Pillar to see a woman who cowered behind him "are you the one he referred to as Jessica?" Wonder woman questioned as she slowly hovered off the ground. Jessica nodded her head and waited for what came next "then rejoice my fellow sister for you have been freed from your shackles of man and are hereby able to choose your own path" Wonder Woman explained as she gently patted Jessica on the shoulder and flew away towards Batman. Jessica stared in disbelief as she watched the super heroine simply float away from her. Wonder Woman graciously made her way towards Batman and smiled brightly at him "how?" Batman questioned as he got up and walked towards Wonder Woman "please. Do you think im going to let anyone hurt you tough guy" Wonder Woman joked causing Batman to slightly blush behind his cowl however Wonder Woman noticed something was on Batman's mind "whats the matter?" she questioned and gently placed her hand on Bruce's cheek. Batman just looked away and said nothing "Bruce…don't make me use my lasso" Diana playfully threatened gaining a sigh from Bruce "I just realized I was wrong about someone…someone that… I thought she cared about me" Bruce admitted. Diana slightly tilted her head and softly landed on her feet and reached for Bruce's hand and held it tightly "oh Bruce…you always did pick the wrong girls" Diana whispered "maybe….the right one was in front of me the whole time" Bruce whispered back as the two of them embraced in a tight hug. Wonder woman smiled brightly as she hugged Batman tightly but then noticed the two teens that sat on the ground behind them arguing back and forth "is that who I think it is?" Wonder woman whispered as the two of them watch Ava and Jason argue "yup. That's little Jason all grown up. And that right there is Ava Ayala a female heroine known as White tiger…as you can see they have a thing for each other" Batman explained while they both flinched when they heard Ava shout "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO MAKE THAT DECISION JASON" Ava shouted as she slapped Jason hard across his face as tears of her own streamed down her cheek. Jason rubbed his cheek and before he could explain why he was about to sacrifice himself for her she tackled him and gave him the bear hug of his life and kissed all over his face "don't you ever do something that stupid again…do you hear me? You stupid man" Ava whispered as she rested her forehead against Jason's. Jason wrapped his arms around Ava and held her tightly "I promise Tiger…I promise" Jason whispered and slowly looked past her towards where the building use to be to see Roy's dead body and felt his tears start to build up again and clenched his eyes shut.

Batman gave Ava and Jason a lift back to Ava's mother's home and they both quietly made it back inside and Ava guided Jason to her room. She closed the door behind them and took off Jason's shirt and examined his injuries "besides from a few cuts and bruises I think you'll be fine Jason" Ava stated as she finished examining Jason's body but noticed that Jason just stared at the floor his eyes completely empty of all feeling. Ava cupped Jason's face and looked deep into his eyes and Jason couldn't hold it in any longer he began to openly sob in front Ava. Ava quickly sat him down next to her and hugged him tightly gently rocking him back and forth "im so sorry Jason…im sorry for what you were put through…was that…" Ava reassured but then questioned trying not to cause any more pain to Jason "yes…that was Roy…he was my best friend…" Jason confirmed as he felt his eyes get heavy. Ava laid Jason down in her bed and she gently laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around him "I know this is not the same…but when I lost my father…it helped when I thought of all the good memories that we went through…is there any memory you have between you and Roy?" Ava questioned. Jason thought long and hard trying to think of something but Roy's death kept popping in his head that is until a memory finally popped in that made him slightly smile. "did…did I ever tell you how Roy got his tattoos?" Jason questioned in which Ava shook her head.

(few years ago in Mexcio)

Roy sat in a chair shirtless with his arms resting on the back of the chair while Jason slowly used the tattoo machine to touch up Roy's back tattoo. "can you believe it? Bounties with our faces plastered all over in Mexico. Normally those damn sketch artist look nothing like the guy but because of our luck we get Leonardo Fucking Davinci" Roy cursed as he took a swig of Tequila. Jason chuckled as he looked up towards the news and grabbed the bottle away from Roy and took a sip for himself "Maybe we should dye our hair?" Jason questioned as he continued with Roy's tattoo. Roy looked over his shoulder questionably "yeah they're always dying their hair in the movies, like the fugitives its covert and shit" Jason explained as they both continued to watch the news. "Oh ok that's true…what color would you dye it ?" Roy questioned as he took another swig from the tequila bottle finishing off the bottle "…Ryder…I guess" Jason stated "to be blonde? Hehehahah" Roy questioned as he started to chuckle "don't fucking say that" Jason warned as he slowly started to get agitated "hehe like California surfer boy?" Roy chuckled "THAT'S NOT WHAT IM SAYING" Jason argued over Roy's laughter "Like GAY GAY GAY FAGGITY BLONDE" Roy wheezed through his laughter "IM FUCKING WARING YOU" Jason shouted only for Roy to shout over him "STAY GOLDEN PONY BOY, STAY GOLDEN" Roy laughed hysterically. "FUCK YOU ROY" Jason shouted as he stabbed Roy in the back with the Tattoo machine causing Roy to shout in pain and jump out of the chair and the two started to fight thrashing the motel room. After an hour of fighting and wrestling Roy and Jason lay on the ground in the trashed motel room and looked at each other and saw there bruises and began to laugh uncontrollably.

(present)

Jason finished his story causing Ava to laugh uncontrollably "oh my god did you really want to dye your hair blonde babe?" Ava chuckled trying to think how Jason would look like as a blonde. Jason just squinted at Ava "is that all your taking away from the story? I didn't say that, I was just giving a suggestion" Jason defended himself slightly chuckling and looked Ava deep in her eyes and smiled as he felt better. Jason cupped Ava's face and kissed her passionately and whispered against her lips "thank you Ava…thank you so much…I love you" Jason whispered against ava's lips and nuzzled his face against Ava's neck. Ava smiled and ran her hand through Jason's hair and kissed the top of his head "anytime Jason " Ava whispered and held Jason close and the two feel asleep.

(Jason's dream)

Jason sat at a bar and held a glass of whisky and looked in his glass as he thought of what he could've done to save Roy until he saw someone stand in front of him behind the bar. Jason smiled softly as he didn't look away from his glass "you look good Roy" Jason spoke softly "yeah well you don't" Roy spoke back as he pulled out two glasses and poured both of them a drink "Roy…if it wasn't for me maybe you would have-" "Would've what? Never stood for anything? I made my decision and stood next to you for years and it was an honor, and I wouldn't change that for the whole world not one minute of it" Roy explained as he cut off Jason and then raised his glass and they both chugged down their drinks. Roy noticed that Jason still looked down at his drink unfazed. Roy hoped over the bar and took a seat next to Jason and rested his arm over Jason's shoulder "Men build things…then we die, its part of our fucking DNA…that's what we do" Roy whispered as he gently shook Jason trying to cheer him up. "and when it all falls down…" Jason whispered while he kept looking down in his glass "we build it right back up again…but this time bigger, BETTER" Roy stated as he lifted up Jason's head to make him look in the mirror at the bar "LOOK. LOOK AT WHAT WE CAN DO LOOK HOW FUCKING BEAUTIFUL WE ARE, YOU THINK THE MEN BEFORE US HAD IT EASY?" Roy shouted excitedly causing Jason to slowly start to smile "hard men…doing hard shit" Jason continued "AND THAT GIVES ME A HARD ON" Roy shouted but caught what he said and Jason stared at Roy questionably "….but not in a gay way or anything". "yeah, yeah sure goes without saying" Jason added as he started to chuckle "I AM SO SICK OF THIS SELF HELP, TWELVE STEP, HIPPIE GENERATION BULLSHIT" Roy shouted as he poured them another drink "John Wayne died with five pounds of undigested red meat in his ass NOW THAT'S A MAN…men do not cry, men do not pout, we jack you in the fucking mouth and say thanks for coming out" Roy continued and stood up and placed both hands on Jason's shoulders "I do not blame you brother…I will always be with you and do us both a favor…start a family…leave this life if you can…Goodbye Jason" Roy whispered as his figure slowly started to disappear. "Goodbye…Roy…ill miss you brother." Jason said to himself as he sat there by himself.

Ava woke up early in the morning and made her way to the kitchen to make her and Jason something to eat. While Ava made breakfast she watched glued to the news "this just in local gang leader Pilar Hernandez had been arrested and faces trial for the death of countless men and woman especially most recent a young man of twenty two years old named Roy harper. He worked as a geography teacher to a local high school and was loved by all his students. He was also a single father leaving his now newborn daughter without a father" the new reporter stated "its horrible isn't it" Ava's mother whispered behind her causing Ava to slightly jump. "momma…make some noise you nearly gave me a heart attack" Ava stated. Ava's mother slightly giggled as she reached for her purse and sighed "where are you off to mom?" Ava questioned as she finally noticed that she was dressed up "I have jury duty and lucky me I have to sit through that monster Pilar Hernandez's case…you know ive always been pro-life mija…but with this man I don't know" Ava's mother trailed on and shook her head and told Ava that she will be home later today and left out the front door. Ava finished making breakfast just in time for Jason to come out of the bedroom limping his way towards Ava and gently wrapped his arms around her from behind "mmm good morning sleepy head how are you feeling?" Ava whispered as she tilted her head and kissed Jason's jawline "hehe morning. And I must have died because there's and angel making me breakfast" Jason smoothed talked causing Ava to chuckle "oh my god sit down and eat your eggs and pancakes you dork" Ava ordered as she kissed Jason's for forehead. Jason reached for the remote and turned on the Tv and watched the news as he ate his breakfast. Jason and Ava sat at the table together and ate their breakfast and made small talk until Jason reached for Ava's hand. Ava looked up at Jason surprise to see a serious look on Jason's face "I want to thank you Ava…and im sorry for scaring you last night" Jason apologized as he gave Ava's hand reassuring squeeze. Ava smiled softly "and im sorry for slapping you Jason. I was just so scared of losing you…the mere thought of my life without you…" Ava continued until Jason leaned over and kissed Ava passionately and smiled against Ava's lips "I love you Ava" Jason whispered as he stood up and picked up both of their plates and left to go do the dishes. Ava sat there at the table her face burning bright red "I don't get it…we said I love you before but…the way he said it…it felt so…"Ava thought to herself as she covered her face trying to hide her blushing face. After Jason and Ava finished washing and putting away the dishes Jason sat in the guest room holding his helmet looking deep into its lenses contemplating what plan of action he should take until he heard a soft knock at the door. Jason looked up to see Ava looking at him with concern in her eyes "what are you thinking about?" Ava questioned as she took a seat next to him "im trying to think what I want to do….i want to kill him…but…I just don't know anymore" Jason stated softly as he ran his hand through his own hair and sighed in defeat. Ava placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes "Jason…whatever you decide to do it wont change the way how I feel about you. I know you and I think…you should do it. I know I don't kill and Fury will be pissed if he finds out but…I realized that the world needs people like you. People who are willing to do what it takes to keep the world safe." Ava explained making Jason feel a bit better. Ava gave Jason a deep kiss and left him to make his own decision. Jason stared deep into his mask's eyes and finally decided on what he was going to do.

(court house)

Jason snuck into the back of the court house and listened in to each of the rooms until he found the one that he was looking for. He pulled out his helmet and slipped it on and leaned against the wall as he pulled out his pistols "Never shall innocent blood be shed. Yet the blood of the wicked shall flow like a river. I shall spread my blackened wings and be the vengeful striking hammer of god…O' lord, raise me to thy right hand and count me among thy saints and grant me the protection of all the angels in heaven and earth" Jason whispered as he readied himself for what he was about to do. Pillar stood in front of a judge named Ron Rangel as his lawyer defended him from the accusations "does the defendant have anything to say on his behalf?" Judge Ron Rangel questioned as he stared at the young man. The lawyer tried to advise Pillar to not say anything only for him to disregard his opinion "I do…no matter what you decide I will be out and free within the month. You don't understand my family is protected. Your opinions don't matter I will be out and kill more people who get in my way" Pillar stated sending a chill up everyone's spine in the court room. Ava's mother shook her head as she made the signed of the cross and made her way out the back until she heard a loud crash and poked her head back in to see that a man wearing grey combat pants, black boots, dark leather jacket with a black T-shirt and a red spray painted bat symbol on his chest. The man wore a Red helmet with soulless eyes and held two pistols one pointed at the judge and the other pointed to the officer "YOU TO THE BACK" Red hood shouted towards the Judge who listened and made his way to the back. He quickly pointed his guns towards the crowd "SHUT THE CAMERA. YOU TWO DROP YOUR FUCKING GUNS" Red hood ordered as the reporter's shut down their devices and the officers tossed their weapons. Red hood made his way to Pillar and grabbed him by his handcuffs and tossed him to the floor and forced him on his knees in front of everyone. Red hood slowly looked up to the frightened crowed "YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN CHOOSEN…TO REVEAL MY EXSISTENCE TO THE WORLD OF CRIME…YOU WILL WITNESS WHAT HAPPENS HERE TODAY…AND YOU WILL TELL OF IT LATER…NOW ALL EYES TO THE FRONT" Jason barked as he looked over the crowd "you know Ja-" "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH" Pillar attempted to speak only to receive the butt of Jason's pistol to the back of his head making him keep quiet. Jason noticed that in the front of the crowd there was Jessica who shook in fear and looked down, Red hood slowly made his way towards Jessica and gently placed his hand on her cheek and made her look up into his mask's soulless eyes "you must watch dear…it'll all be over soon" Red hood whispered only for Jessica to hold Red hood's hand. She stood up and whispered in Red hood's ear "I know who you are….make him pay father Todd" Jessica whispered as she sat back down still shaking trying to force a smile on her face as a single tear streamed down her cheek. Red hood shook his head and made his way back towards Pillar and aimed his pistols back towards the crowd causing them to duck in fear "NOW YOU WILL RECEIVE ME…I DO NOT ASK FOR YOUR POOR OR HUNGRY…I DO NOT WANT YOUR TIRED OR SICK. IT IS YOUR CURRUPT I CLAIM…IT IS YOUR EVIL THAT WILL SOUGHT BY ME. WITH EVERY BREATH I SHALL HUNT THEM DOWN…EACH DAY I WILL SPILL THEIR BLOOD TILL IT RAINS DOWN FROM THE HEAVENS. DO NOT KILL, DO NOT RAPE, DO NOT STEAL. THESE ARE PRINCIPLES WHICH EVERY MAN OF EVERY FAITH CAN EMBRACE. THESE ARE NOT POLITE SUGGESTIONS. THESE ARE CODES OF BEHAVIOUR. AND THOSE OF YOU THAT IGNORE IT SHALL PAY THE DEAREST COST…THERE ARE VARYING DEGREES OF EVIL…IM JUST A LESSER FORM OF FILTH, NOT TO PUSH THE BOUNDS AND CROSS OVER…but if you choose corruption and enter into my domain. ONE DAY YOU WILL LOOK BEHIND YOU AND YOU WILL SEE ME, AND ON THAT DAY YOU WILL REAP IT…and I will send you to whatever God you wish." Jason spatted as he lowered his pistols from the crowed and placed them behind Pillar's head

"And shepherds we shall be, for thee, my lord, for thee,

Power hath descended forth from thy hand, so that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command,

And we shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever,

In nomini patri, et fili,….*click*….

Spiritus sancti…."

*BANG BANG"

Jason pulled the triggers blowing Pillar's brains out of his head executing him infront of the crowd. The crowd screamed in horror and pushed past the doors and ran in fear. Red hood quickly turned his back and ran out through the back and made it to the ally where he had a motorcycle waiting for his getaway. He hoped on the cycle and zoomed past the oncoming squad cars feeling closure and giving his child hood friend some peace. "im done…this was my last job…well…I actually only have one job left…to settle down with Ava" Jason thought to himself as he drove on the highway eagerly making his way towards the love of his life.

(Madam web's place)

Madam web sat at her chair and examined each timeline that is until her most recent one started to flicker "oh no…its changing" Madam web stated as she examined the timeline hoping that it hasn't changed for the worst

(possible futher)

Jason and Ava have been married for just a year and they had just started to barely move into their new home in San Antonio Texas. Jason was now 29 and Ava was 27. Luke cage hade some furniture between his arms and easily made his way inside the new home "I still don't understand…why of all places you decided to live in Texas? Its so hot here" Sam complained as he helped Peter place some happy birthday ornaments. Ava just rolled her eyes and helped Danny with the presents "because Bucket head its like I said before there are no heroes here in Texas and the bad guys run rapid here so me and Jason both decided to move down here and maybe make a shield outpost here and train new up and coming super heroes" Ava explained as she placed a picture of her and Jason on their wedding day in the hallway to their room. "now hurry up and quit complaining he could be back in any minute " Ava ordered as she hurriedly rushed to make sure everything was perfect and yelled at the guys when they screwed up. Jason slowly made his way up the drive way but stopped when he heard Ava bark orders and heard a lot of shuffling coming from inside their new home. Jason slowly opened the door to see a banner that said "Happy Birthday Jason" and colorful Balloons that floated in the air. Jason silently closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall behind Ava waiting to see how long it would take her to notice he was home. Sam looked past Ava and smirked when he saw Jason standing there. Ava raised and eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips "is there something funny bucket head? Get the lead out and finish those decorations before Jason gets home" Ava ordered until she turned on her heel and realized she was face to face with her husband and she can tell that he was fighting back his fit of laughter. "dude I don't know how you handle her man….goodluck" Sam addressed as he sat on a chair and wiped his brow completely relieved that Jason was home. Ava quickly sprang on her feet and tried to cover up the sign "AHH, DON'T LOOK GO BACK OUTSIDE" Ava shouted frantically as she tiptoed and used her arms to cover the sign. Jason rolled his eyes and started to tickle Ava's sides causing her to squirm and giggle "hehe babe you didn't have to do this hehe" Jason stated as he wrapped his arms around Ava from behind and kissed her deeply. Ava smiled brightly and whispered against Jason's lips "happy birthday handsome".

After Jason and Ava finished with the decorations friends and family started to come over completely filling up the house with laughter and loving smiles. Ava made small talk with her mom and Aunt May until she heard her doorbell ring and she got up to go answer it. Ava opened the door to see Bruce standing in the front with Diana next to him holding a happy birthday bag "Bruce Diana im glad you two can make it" Ava addressed as she welcomed the couple into her home. Bruce made his way to Jason and Diana pulled Ava in close "I think you two will love what I got for you two hehe go ahead take a peak" Diana stated slightly giggling. Ava looked at Diana questionably and peaked in the bag and felt her heart plummet into her stomach and her face grow bright red "DIANA" Ava shouted in a hushed tone and immediately closed the bag. Diana looked at Ava questionably and slightly chuckled "whats the mater Ava? Does he not know or something?" Diana questioned jokingly until Ava's silence confirmed Diana's suspicion "by the goddess Ava he needs to know" Diana stated as she placed her hand on her hips "I know I know ill tell him later…just put that away please" Ava begged and Diana sighed "fine fine fine ill do as you wish" Diana stated as she went to hide the present away.

After a few hours went by the majority of the party had left and the only ones left where Bruce, Diana, Aunt May, Ava's mother, Dick Grayson and Barbra Grayson. Ava sat in the kitchen with Diana, Barbra and Aunt may gossiping over the latest news while all the guys sat in the living room yelling at the Tv as they watched a pay per view ufc fight. Ava's mother walked out of the rest room and noticed the hall closet was opened and saw a happy birthday bag "hmm we must have missed one " Ava's mother thought as she picked up the bag and made her way towards Jason and the screaming boys and handed him the present. Jason stared at the present and looked at the tag "from Diana and Bruce" "you two got me a present?" Jason questioned as he pulled the tissue paper out "yeah Diana picked them out and told me not too look she said it was a surprise" Bruce explained while Jason pulled the present out and all the guy's in the living room jaw's dropped to the floor and then they heard a glass shatter and quickly turned over to see Ava's face burning bright red and all the girls covering their mouth except Diana who had her hand on her face shaking her head slightly cursing herself. Jason looked back at the present and pulled it out so that everyone can see. It was a batman baby onesie it was a grey fabric that was the torso and a little utility belt towards the bottom and even a detachable mini cape. Jason felt his left eye twitch and look to see that there was more in the bag. Jason pulled out another onesie but this one was a Wonder Woman onesie and it even had little cloth bracelets. "Ava….why did Bruce and Diana give us baby onesie?..." Jason questioned as he looked up at Ava to see her face was burning bright red. Ava tried to think of something to say but she was frozen she couldn't speak "OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS. She is pregnant " Diana shouted causing Ava to look over her shoulder and giver the Demi god a death stare. Jason felt himself get dizzy and tried to stand up with the help of Dick "is…is that true Ava?...are you…" Jason questioned as he slowly made his way towards Ava. Ava slowly shook her head waiting for Jason's reaction. Jason stared there with a blank stare that is until a bright smile broke out across his face and he started to giggle "you telling me….im going to be a dad?" Jason questioned as he placed his hands on Ava's shoulders. Ava smiled brightly and felt tears start to swell in her eyes "hehe yes…your going to be a dad Jason" Ava whispered in which Jason smiled brightly from ear to ear and wrapped his arms around Ava tightly and kissed her deeply "YOU HEAR THAT….IM GONNA BE A DAD" Jason shouted causing everyone to cheer. Ava's mother wrapped her arm around Ava and rested her forehead against Ava's and they both cried tears of joy while all the girls started asking questions on names and how it happened while all the guys slapped Jason on the back congratulating them both. "so do you know what you two are going to have?" Barbra questioned both Jason and Ava "actually…I do" Ava stated causing everyone to go quiet. Ava smiled brightly "it's a girl" Ava stated excitedly and Jason smiled brightly and hugged Ava tightly and kissed her deeply "HUZZAH A FEMALE WARRIOR. When she is of age I will take her to themyscira to train with us Amazons. She will know honor and learn to take down the gods themselves, she will fear no man" Diana boosted as she wrapped her arms around Bruce lifting him off the ground. The entire group laughed as they all sat there talking over plans for the new edition to their family.

(madam webs place)

Madam web sighed a breath of relief "oh thank goodness…there was little to no change" Madam web stated until a worm hole opened up in front of her out of nowhere " _don't Move and maybe I just might let you live_ " a robotic voice spoke from the worm hole. " _you are going to tell me what I need to know…where is Ava_ " the voice ordered as the Arkham Knight from the dark and hopeless future stepped out of the worm hole pointing his pistol towards Madam Web holding a device in his hand to seemed to be the reason that got him here in the first place.

(Authors note)

Hey everybody sorry this took so long I would have gotten it out sooner but my laptop crashed and I thought I lost all my work. I was so bummed out a part of me didn't want to start over, luckily my friend was able to recover my corrupted file and saved my life. I also have some news….I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL NOW XD. You see after I lost all my work I started a new project and now I do lets play and gaming videos XD I would really appreciate it if you guys would check me out the name of my channel is called sT0nEZzZGaming ill leave a link in the bottom and if you do check me out let me know I would really appreciate it. anyway I want to say thank you guys so much and I hope you enjoyed the chapter you have a wonderful day guys

channel/UCthKZ-PIPAiZHy2v5kYGn_A


	9. Chapter 9

Update

Hey everyone I just want to say that im sorry. I was planning to upload a new chapter but I failed to meet my deadline. I wont be able to write for the next 2 months. Im leaving to the Air Force for basic training in Lackland, Tx. And im gonna be honest guys…I am so nervous/scared… I was using these stories to help keep my mind off of it and it did but now its here. Im sorry guys I really wanted to upload a story before I left but I was too distracted. Honestly even writing this the day before I leave is kinda making me extra nervous 'XD. Any way ill see you guys in 8 ½ weeks….ok getting scared again im gonna post this now. Please be patient guys I will be back and I will finish all of my stories…but before I go….i feel obligated to leave off with my Airmen creed for any of those readers who are military or are a child someone in the military.

I am an American Airman.

I am a Warrior.

I have answered my Nation's Call.

I am an American Airman.

My Mission is to Fly, Fight, and Win.

I am faithful to a Proud Heritage,

A Tradition of Honor,

And a Legacy of Valor.

I am an American Airman.

Guardian of Freedom and Justice,

My Nation's Sword and Shield,

Its Sentry and Avenger.

I defend my country with my life.

I am an American Airman.

Wingman, Leader, Warrior.

I will never leave an Airman behind,

I will never falter,

And I will never fail.

GO AIR FORCE

FLY. FIGHT. WIN

Peace guys I love yall


End file.
